Hunters & Preys S03-S04
by sharlie
Summary: Obviously a sequel to Hunters & Preys S01-S02. This is a time for long awaited vengeance. However, just as seeking revenge has consequences, meddling with vampires' authorities definitely leads to the worse kind of trouble.
1. Episode 301: One Too Many

_Hello !_

 _So, this is obviously a sequel to Hunters & Preys S01-S02_

* * *

 _It's also rated M for strong language, violence (torture), and more graphic sex scenes._

 _I think it's a bit darker than the previous one..._

 _But I hope you'll enjoy it too!_

* * *

 _ **Previously on S01-S02:**_ _Jill Kay was raised a vampire hunter. She's been fed vampire blood as an infant, and trained to kill them since she can walk. But, after a traumatizing incident as a teenager, she decided to quit. She's been living on her own ever since, working at Merlotte's and going through med school, so she can become a doctor and leave her past behind. However, everything changes when she meets Eric. The hatred between hunters and vampires should have made them enemy. However, the Great Revelation and her persuasion convince him she is not a threat. And since he finds her exciting, he decides to amuse himself at her expense, instead of killing her._

 _Though, when his maker goes missing, her hunters abilities of sensing vampires' past can come in handy. Little does he know that she'll end up saving his life and accompany his maker during his last moments. When they go back to Bon Temps - and have to save the town from a maenad -, he realizes that he's no longer playing. Somewhere along the way, he may have come to like her, just as she may have come to like him. Their first time together even (almost) made him forget about sunrise, and he's compelled to go to ground nearby for the day._

* * *

 **SEASON THREE**

 **Episode 301: One Too Many**

The next day, as dusk finishes to settle, I'm waiting for him, sitting on a gravestone, still in my Merlotte's uniform, and holding a bottle of Tru Blood. I slept through most of the day, until Sam called to check up on me. He was opening the bar, so people would have somewhere to gather, and support each other. Sookie was still at Fangtasia, waiting for Bill to wake up, though he should be alright. So, I went to help, as I was in the brightest of mood. Until I realized this wasn't appropriate, with all that had happened. Sam was giving me an odd look, when I told him I had to leave at sunset.

"- What is going on with you? Everyone is traumatized, but you seem to be glowing!

\- If I told you, you'd judge me."

I wanted to be serious, but it still came out playful.

"- Try me.

\- Nothing! I just want to meet Eric tonight."

His eyes darkened immediately, and I knew I had been right.

"- He saved your life – I stressed, to make him shut up.

\- And you're thanking him for me, I guess."

I stopped laughing; he pissed me off.

"- If you want to call me a slut, Sam, at least do it to my face.

\- I don't. I'm just worried, is all."

He seemed genuinely concerned. But then, turning back at the last minute, he had to add:

"- You know, Jill, I always thought you were a little too young for me, but since you're going for a hundred or something year-old guy, I may have been wrong.

\- A thousand. And you're not too old for me, Sam, you're just too stupid."

Damn him. Ungrateful little bitch. Now, I left and came to the cemetery too soon, so my mind had time to spin round and round about what had happened. And by the time dusk does settle down, I'm wondering if I really should be here. I now fully expect Eric to come out already bored of me and irritated by my presence. Though I won't blench away. I know perfectly where I stand in all this. And, if he doesn't like it, so be it.

* * *

He came out of the ground with even more hunger than when he had gone in. He shook the earth off his shoulders, letting the blanket he had wrapped around his naked self fall to the ground. He had spotted her immediately. She had stood up too, and walked seductively toward him, holding the red bottle out to him. He discarded it bluntly, as he grabbed her and pressed her roughly against a tree with his bare body. His fangs were out, itching to taste her again. And he brushed away her hair, to gain access to her neck. She put her fingers on his lips before he could sink in.

"No, stop. That was a one-time offer."

He snarled in frustration. Every instinct was telling him to do whatever the fuck he wanted. She couldn't stop him. She wasn't even wearing her dagger and chain.

Though, he still stopped. He used to tell himself that he was only putting it off. However, after last night, he knew he was fooling only himself. Even if he had spent so little time with her – compared to centuries year-old companions –, he still felt like she knew him better than anyone. She had sensed who he had been at his core. And she was still there. She knew too much about him and yet so little. She didn't even try to struggle. When he caught a glimpse of her eyes, he saw no fear, only determination.

She put a warm hand tenderly on his cheek, as she pulled up his face and kissed his fangs lightly. It had the immediate effect of making him hard. While one of his hands was maintaining her in place at his height, the other one lunged on her bare thigh. It went up her little skirt and pushed her panties on the side, without delay this time. He felt her get wet as his fingers played around, before finding their way in. When he heard her moan in his ear, he didn't waste any more time. He removed his hand to enter her in one swift motion. She whimpered in surprise, but he didn't stop. She gasped and clasped her hands on his shoulders, though she never told him to slow down. Her back was scraping against the bark of the trunk behind her, while she bit her own lip and locked her ankles over his butt. He was pounding inside her now, up and down, in and out, fast and strong.

He already felt like he was almost there, but kept it in as her walls tensed. Her eyes were tightly shut, her face buried in his shoulder, not letting him see, but he knew she was close too. Suddenly, she bit his skin ferociously – not breaking it though. Her whole body shook without letting out a noise, though he knew she was done. So, he unleashed the last of his savagery in a few last thrusts and fiercely growled.

* * *

His roar is resonating in my head and the world is spinning. Time stops for a moment, where I try to catch my breath and I wince, as it hurts everywhere. It had been brutal. But, somehow, I understand where it comes from. He had to release the hate we should feel toward each other but don't. I also ought to, though it will come out some other way. And he is still expert enough so that I strangely enjoyed all of it. This is him, as much as it was him last night. Can't have one without the other. I don't want one without the other.

He lets me down on my feet softly, and I already know his sudden tenderness is the only way he'll say sorry. I don't care; I'm not. I let out a laugh when I can't even walk straight. He chuckles too, and I know we're okay.

"- I got dirt in my mouth, – I spit.

\- You got dirt everywhere," he answers with a suggestive tone and a raised eyebrow.

"- _What the fuck_?

\- Jason?"

I straighten my skirt as fast as I can, while Eric turns quickly, in all his naked glory, to snarl at the guy.

"Eric! Stop!"

I run to the blanket so he can cover himself. Jason has taken a step back, but doesn't seem to leave.

"- Jill, you alright?

\- Yes, I'm okay, can you l-

\- In a cemetery, Jill? What the fuck? My grandma's buried here!"

I have nothing to say in my defense, so I only push at Eric's chest to make him turn around.

"- And with a vampire? Really?

\- Shut up, Jason!"

He needs to shut the hell up before Eric does anything stupid, because the rage I feel in him continues to build up every second. I don't know where it comes from, but all I want is for us to get the fuck out of here. I punch him in the chest and force his eyes back on me.

"Let's go back to my house. Please?"

Eric hesitates for a second, then he pushes me aside to walk confidently toward the boy – who's technically older than me, but looks like a little child, next to the tall Viking. I can feel that the tension has soften, but his next words are still dripping with threat.

"- I know who you are, Jason Stackhouse. You may be a little star in this town, but, to us, you're known as a buyer and user of vampire blood.

\- Well, see, I don't do that no mo-

\- And you're only alive as a courtesy to your sister. So, if I ever see you again, or if you ever get too close to this one, - he points at me.

\- Hey! – I try, but nothing I say would matter right now.

\- Your pathetic little existence will cease. Have I made myself clear?

\- Yeah. Got it.

\- Good boy. Run along now."

Jason doesn't wait or look back, as he runs to his truck.

"- That was completely unnecessary…

\- And completely none of your business.

\- It _is_ my business when you order people to stay away from me! Where did that even come from?"

Is it me or does he look a little uneasy for a second? Then, it clicks. Two days ago, I couldn't remember what I had done and woke up smelling Jason's sweat. I could gag at the thought, and realize Eric must have seen something. Thankfully, it hadn't gone too far. I want to ask what exactly had happened. I'd rather know than let my imagination run wild. However, my common sense tells me it isn't the kind of question Eric would kindly answer. I don't know if he sees my train of thoughts in my eyes, but he cuts me before I could say anything else:

"Never mind. I need a shower, and my clothes."

* * *

Her shower was tiny, but he was still able to get in behind her. She laughed in delight as he wrapped his arms around her belly and pressed light kisses behind her ear. She winced, though, when he pulled her back against his front. Her shoulder blades were scorched from the tree's bark.

"- You're bleeding.

\- I'll heal… But I'm too sore for a repeat now."

He kissed her shoulder, with his hands cradling her breasts. She had felt him, already getting hard again, against her butt.

"- I could give you some of my blood-

\- I'd rather not."

He didn't argue. He had offered before, but in truth, he was still hesitant himself. Though now, he would probably give in if she asked. He was beginning to think he saw in her something akin to what Godric had seen in his second child, Eric's sister: strength, determination, intelligence, and just the right amount of defiance; all wrapped up in the prettiest of figures. He was beginning to adore her.

When he stepped back a bit, to let her wash, he realized the wound on her back had let blood on his chest. It was dripping in the water, and he kneeled behind her, letting his cold tongue run up her spine, gathering it. Then, he licked her wounds and sucked softly, knowing it would soothe them. He saw it worked, when she arched her back and moaned. She had to straighten herself with a hand on the wall to let her head fall backward. He stood up behind her, with a hand massaging her ass and another pulling on her hair so he could kiss and nip her throat. Her posture was so voluptuous, he had to exert the most severe restraint on himself, like he was some kind of baby vampire. She didn't help by sliding her fingers in his hair and burying her nose behind his ear.

As he could still taste her spicy blood on his tongue, he was transported with her into a distant snowy night in the pine forest. They were lying on the freezing ground, hidden in a thicket, with two of his brothers. He remembered that night. They were still teenagers, but had been sent by their father to hunt a wolf, and couldn't return without their prey. However, they had snuck some hard liquor, to warm themselves through the night. He recalled talking and laughing in the dark with his siblings, revealing secrets they had never shared. They hadn't caught that wolf at dawn, and earned a harsh beating for it. But it was still a time he remembered fondly.

The memory had long faded when he opened his eyes again. She had raised her head back and was observing his profile, letting him savor the moment. When he looked back at her, she finally turned around to face him. The shower still rained hot on their bodies, and her hand followed a drop down his abs. Sheepishly, she grazed his length with her fingers for the first time. He couldn't look away, and tightened his lips so as not to break the spell. Biting her own, as if she was battling herself, she slowly kneeled in front of him.

She started with light kisses, before darting her tongue. She waited for him to moan before grabbing him in her hand, and taking him slowly in her mouth. He turned off the water, as he wanted to feel only her. She was so warm, he felt like it was burning. He wanted to close his eyes but forced himself to keep them open. He needed to see. He wanted to watch the moment when her shyness would transform into confidence. His hand went to caress her hair, but he let her set the pace entirely. Only with his growls and grunts did he guide her, as he watched her learn by herself with the utmost delight.

* * *

I thought it would be gross. I had seen it performed before, when I was barely a teenager and had snuck up on some adults of the covey. I had found it disgusting. I even thought I would never want to do it. How was I so wrong? Not only did I badly wanted to give him that pleasure, it never felt anything close to gross. It felt empowering. Maybe even, for the first time, I felt dominion over him. In his moans, I heard pleadings, as never before. In his grunts, I recognized his abandon. He is always so guarded; in his final release, when I watched him lose control under my grip, I felt victory over him. It is all the more apparent, when I stand up, and he puts a knee down. I slip both my hands in his wet hair to plant a kiss on the top of his head. He buries his nose between my breasts, simply hugging me for what feels like an eternity.

"Why do you always see images of my human life? Can't you see the rest of it too?"

He is buckling his belt, while I fix some food for myself.

"- I don't control it.

\- Bullshit."

I want to retort with a scorn, but get distracted by his bare chest and his flat stomach.

"- I guess... I'm afraid of what I would see...

\- You think I wasn't as much a scumbag as a human?"

For a second, I think he might get mad and brace myself for another fight, but I still sense him completely relaxed. So I allow myself some defiance:

"- I don't know, did you murder people in back alleys as a human?

\- I did, actually. When I invaded cities in the north of France.

\- But it was war..."

He turns to me now, and steps closer, dead serious.

"- It wasn't war. I slaughtered, I pillaged, I raped. I wanted their wealth, so I took it. I didn't even need it. While as a vampire, at least, I needed the blood."

I need time to process my own blindness, but he doesn't let me.

"- I've been killing people my whole life. You can't ignore it just because you want to like me.

\- Why not? Why won't you let me be in denial?"

I know I sound childish, but I don't care. We both feel like this is one of the most important conversation we've had. I have to be sincere. So, he should understand that, for my part, I'm going to need a little denial. Otherwise, everything I've been taught to believe will definitely come between us.

"- Because that kind of denial doesn't last.

\- It only has to last long enough."

He raises his eyebrow, as a silent question, but I can now feel his anger flare up and invade his whole body. My voice is quiet, as calming and neutral as possible:

"I have to leave this summer. I have an internship in Seattle."

Even I hadn't thought about that until right now. I would almost like to rewind this conversation and keep this to myself. At least until I've had time to… Time to what? I already made up my mind long ago. This us not up for debate.

"- How long will it last? – he asks.

\- I'm not coming back, Eric."

* * *

"- You're mine.

\- I chose my own path a long time ago. I got a chance to learn in one of the best teaching hospital-"

His fist fractured the wall, but she did not stop speaking.

"This place was always going to be temporary. I'm sorry."

He calmed down at once and smiled, startling her more than with his outburst.

"- You don't have to leave. I will turn you. As a vampire, you'll-

\- No.

\- Excuse me?

\- I said no."

She had never been so adamant. He was beyond furious.

"- I don't think you understand the privilege it is, to be turned by someone my age.

\- I do, but-"

He appeared in front of her faster than she could even sense it. She stumbled backward against the stove. They stared each other down for a minute, before she conceded:

"- No, you're right, I don't understand. But that's because I don't want you to do that.

\- Do you want to grow old? Become weak, senile, and repulsive?"

He was spitting his disgust, not bothering to coat it in polish.

"Yes. I do. I want to do a little good in this world, if I can, and then I want to die."

Understanding sparked into his eyes.

"You do want to die."

She couldn't answer the implication behind his word. She wasn't suicidal. But she also clearly did not wish to live an enjoyable, normal life. She would not marry or have children. She only wanted to do her part, then exit the scene. But she would rather get angry than come to term with this. She pushed him away, without being able to make him move.

"Yes. Eventually. So get that idea out of your head. Plus, who are you kidding, Eric? Face it, if you turned me, I would become like any other fanger. I would lose the only thing that makes me special to you."

He took a step back, straightening himself to his full height to overshadow her. He wanted to appear contemptuous, but his teeth were gritted so hard his jaw hurt.

"- If I turned you, you would become my child, we would form a bond you can't even begin to fathom-

\- What I know is, the only reason you ever looked at me is because I'm a hunter. Well, I was a virgin hunter, but I'm not anymore. So, how long before you get bored, anyway?

\- Self-deprecation is very unbecoming on you.

\- Fuck you, Eric. What did you think would come of this, anyway? You thought I would become your eternal slave? Please. Of course I'd rather die."

This time, his fist punched through the wall inches from her face. His fangs had sprung up, and he was dangerously close.

"Be cautious, little girl, this might be one too many defiance."

She didn't lower her eyes. She did not fear him anymore. She stared at him with her chin up, her fist clenched and her lips tight, until he backed away. More glacial than ever, he went to slip his shoes on. When he put on his shirt and his jacket, not bothering to button down, she softly spoke:

"I think you should go, Eric. I'm rescinding my invitation."

He slowly backed away to the door, his gaze lost on her, aching to speak his mind. But in the end, he just sniggered:

"You were a waste of my time."


	2. Episode 302: Two Can Play

**Episode 302: Two Can Play**

If this customer doesn't lift his eyes from my chest in the next two seconds, I'm going to gauge them out of his skull.

"And I'll have another cold beer with that steak, doll."

He licks his lips, giving me another once-over. I don't know if I'd rather throw up or bash his head in. When I reach for his empty glass, on the table, his hand brushes against my forearm. Without even thinking, I grab it and twist so violently, I almost break his wrist. So he whines:

"- Fuck! You psycho! I didn't do anything!

\- Jill?"

That's Sam's worried voice behind the bar. I let go of the redneck at once, and walk away, to give the order to the kitchen. I then move to pour the beer, but Sam grabs my elbow and drags me to the back, to his office.

"- What's going on with you? You've been on edge for the past few days.

\- I'm fine.

\- I know some weird shit have happened, but this is supposed to be a safe place. You can't attack customers.

\- Even pigs?

\- Did he assault you?"

I have to ponder this one.

"- Not effectively.

\- Then no! Not even pigs!"

He made his point, so I turn to leave. However, I guess my clenched teeth gave away my state of mind. He tries to put a calming hand on my shoulder, but I don't let him.

"What's going on? You seemed happy enough three days ago…"

I don't know if it is his low, sympathetic voice, or the words that send tears to my eyes. I don't let them flow, though my voice quavers.

"- Oh, you'd be so happy if I told you.

\- I doubt I'd be happy about anything that's making you cry…

\- It's just Eric. I guess, it was over before it even started."

Props to him for swallowing his smile.

"Did he hurt you?"

I don't know if he means physically or emotionally. Both, I presume. And of course, his last words stung, but:

"No. I'm the one who hurt him."

There, Sam can't repress a laugh. Though it quickly dies out, as I kill it with my most aggressive stare. I hope he chooses his next words carefully.

"I'm sorry, Jill. But Eric is a big boy, and he has an eternity to get over it."

That sinks in painfully in the pit of my stomach. I know I'm just a speck of dust in his thousand years of life. And I wouldn't want him to pine after me, anyway. This is for the best, whatever way you look at it. I take a deep breath, to try and get rid of the lead, weighting down my guts.

Sam, despite his opinion, seems sincerely sorry for me. He gently pulls me into a hug I didn't know I needed. For a moment, I remember that he is the first and best friend I've ever had. The girls at school are fun, but our friendship is mostly about gossip and competition. I rarely saw them outside of class, since Dawn died. Sookie often annoys me, plus she's living her best life with Bill. Sam is the only person in my life that genuinely cares about me. I bury my head in his shoulder, wrapped up in his scent. Then it hits me.

"I can smell him in your blood."

I chuckle at my lack of luck. He chuckles too, taking a step back.

"- Sorry.

\- Don't be. I haven't even asked you about how you've been since then.

\- I'm okay, I guess. I'm stronger than a bull. I can shift in anything I want. I'm horny all the time, too, sorry about that. And I'm having the weirdest, most vivid dreams at the moment… When does it wear off?"

I burst out laughing. Those dreams would be fun to watch! I can't even look at Sam's face anymore.

"- That's not funny! – Though his small smile tells me otherwise.

\- That's one of the reasons hunters only drink from dead vampires. No dreams. You know, he will also feel your emotions now, and be able to find you.

\- Fuck me! For how long?

\- Well, you practically drained him! So I'd say, pretty much until you die."

He seems truly upset by that, and starts pacing in the room.

"- Don't worry, though. I'm sure he doesn't care, and will block it.

\- What about you? Aren't you afraid he could hunt you down?

\- I've never drunk his blood!"

Thankfully.

"I thought… I thought that was why…"

I raise a defying eyebrow at him, but he doesn't back away.

"- So, how could you be attracted to a guy like him? I know he helped us, but, even for a vampire, he's a prick!

\- I know, but still… I guess I genuinely liked him."

He's the one that needs to let that sink in now. It's weird for me to say it out loud. But I can imagine it's even weirder for him to hear. He wasn't there in Dallas, on the roof. Nor did he saw the blond child playing on the snowy cliffs, by the North Sea. He can't begin to understand. However, he's a good enough friend to accept it.

"- So what happened, then?

\- I don't know… Everything was perfect for a minute, so, I had to fuck it up.

\- God forbid we let ourselves be happy, right?"

The phone rings in the middle of the night. I wake up, convinced it's my alarm clock. Winter break is long gone now, and I have started my clinical rotation at Shreveport hospital. I would have traded with any other city, but I'd had no choice. So, every morning, before dawn, I must drive all the way there, trying not to think of the other times I have driven down that road. And then, almost every night, I have to leave after dark, wondering if he's awake, and if I might run into him. After two weeks, I still haven't. However, I will not let myself feel disappointed.

One of the interns at the hospital asked me out yesterday. My first reflex was to look him up and down and raise an eyebrow. Damn, I even act like a vampire now. He wasn't ugly; he even seemed nice. He just couldn't compare to what I'd had and lost. No one could. I apologized profusely for my rude behavior, then told him he just wasn't my type. I think he understood that I was a lesbian. Good. I hope this rumor spreads and I'm left alone. Or even better, that some bigot tries to insult me because of it, so I get to beat him up and calm my nerves.

I can't manage to turn off the alarm, so I reluctantly open my eyes, to find out Sookie is calling me at three thirty in the morning.

"Are you okay?

\- Bill's been kidnapped!

\- What?"

My brain is still working on waking up.

"- I saw four men put silver on him. They forced him in a car and left! I followed them, but I lost track of them in Mississippi…

\- You're in Mississippi?

\- I called the cops! I called everywhere, but they won't do anything! I don't know what to do, Jill!"

I can't believe she's going to make me say it.

"- Call Eric. He's his sheriff; he will look for him.

\- I tried! Hundreds of times. But he's not picking up!

\- Calm down, Sook. There's not much you can do right now-

\- The sun is coming up in two and a half hours, Jill. I need your help!

\- Well, I'm sorry, I've been trained to kill vampires, not find and rescue!"

That's harsh. But I sincerely don't know what I can do.

"- Plus, I've got to be at the hospital in two hours…

\- You really think that's important right now? He could die if we don't find him, and I'm the only one who cares!

\- I'm sorry, Sookie, you're right…"

I hear her car parking on the side of the road, then she sighs loudly.

"- No, I'm sorry. I'm just lost. I've been driving around all night, without any luck. And even if I found them, what would I do?

\- I'll be right there; just tell me where you are.

\- No. I need you to go find Eric."

I can't believe it comes down to this.

"- If you leave early, you can drop by Fangtasia before going to the hospital. You're right, he's the only one that could do something.

\- You're killing me, Sook.

\- I know."

* * *

He sensed her behind him, as she entered the basement before Pam.

"I tried to stop her, but she overpowered me." His progeny playfully lied.

She was so delighted that Jill would come down now, she didn't even try to hide it. For a second, he had been furious at his child's affront. Though, quickly he too saw the exquisiteness of the situation.

As he turned around, completely naked, he could admire the rapidity with which the little hunter attempted to regain her composure. She swallowed hard and stopped the shudder in her hands by clenching them so tightly they turned white. She was trying so hard not to look at the Estonian dancer, hands tied up above her head behind him, that he had still been fucking hard a second ago.

"- Miss Kay, always a pleasure.

\- Is she alright?" As the girl was tied up, Jill had to ask.

He turned to the magnificently naked dancer, who smiled wickedly before answering with her heavy accent:

"I'll be much better when that bitch is gone."

That one would get a special treatment just for this perfect comment. His smirk widened when he walked closer to the seething smaller girl.

"- See, she's just peachy. Why? Want to trade?

\- Not for the world."

He chuckled, blatantly unconvinced. Then, his whole demeanor changed, and he took another step, this time clearly threatening.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

She took a step back, up the stairs, so she could level her eyes with his.

"- You're not picking up your phone-

\- I've been busy.

\- For the past five hours?"

He only raised an eyebrow and smiled suggestively. She shrugged it off.

"- Bill's been kidnapped. Sookie followed the car to Mississippi, but then she lost it."

He turned back to the dancer, making sure she wouldn't decipher his reaction.

"- Good riddance.

\- How can you not care? It's your job to find him!

\- I don't like being told what to do, little girl."

All his anger radiated towards her, while he made sure that, on the surface, he remained decidedly bored.

"- Plus, don't you know Compton hates you? You disgust him.

\- So what? I don't need him to like me, to be concerned about a kidnapping.

\- How noble you are. Now run along, unless you'd like to watch."

She audibly groaned in frustration. She was turning away, when both their phones rang at the same time – Eric's just vibrating on a nearby table. A group text from Sookie: "I found the car near Jackson, but Bill is still missing. They had an accident. Two of the men are dead. I'm scared." Then a second text rang, this time with a picture: "They both have this weird tattoo. Could it be a clue?"

Eric stiffened as he discovered the image. He had seen this mark often before. Right up until now, he had thought Bill had been caught up in the queen's and king's little quarrels for power. He had learnt to stay out of those. But this was something else. The last time he had seen this mark was in Germany, more than 70 years ago. Then, Godric had tracked the pack back to Houston, Texas. That was why he had tried and became Sheriff in that state, while Eric was surveilling their potential movements across state's lines. Now they reappeared in Mississippi. They were so close.

"What's going on with you?"

Pam's indifferent voice still showed a hint of concern, and that's what convinced Eric to turn around. Jill seemed to have a complete melt down. Her heartbeat was through the roof and her breathing erratic. As she still clutched her phone, she became paler than he was, and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She had fallen back on the stairs, pulling on the neckline of her blouse, trying to catch a breath. Her eyes were roaming around the basement like a trapped animal.

"I've got to get out of here..."

She clumsily got back on her feet to run up the stairs and out. Pam and Eric eyed out each other questioningly. Though the one to talk was the tied-up dancer:

"- Good. Bitch is gone. Back to fucking now.

\- Jää vait!"

She run out through the back door of the club, gasping for air. Only once she was outside in the back alley, did her heart begin to slow down. But her legs buckled under her own weight and she collapsed on the concrete.

"Well, well! What have we here?"

A young vampire approached while she curled up on the ground, against the brick wall. She fumbled for her silver chain, but didn't feel as threatening as she could be.

"Well, that's a treat! – He sniffed around. – Have you lost your friends, little hunter?"

He bared fangs. Her whole body was still quivering, but even so, she managed to sprung up her dagger as he lunged for her throat.

She would never know if she could have killed him, because Eric caught the fool by the skin of his neck like a kitten.

"- You must be new here.

\- I'm sorry, Sheriff, I thought-

\- Let the adults think. This one is known to be mine. Now get out of my sight."

He kneeled in front of her, to come to her level, while Pam remained arms crossed behind him. Jill still panted, but her eyes had lost the crazy haze they showed earlier.

"Explain."

She glared at him, though to no avail. When she tried to get back on her feet, he only put one finger on her sternum to push her back down. She had not regained her strengths yet.

"I don't know."

He grabbed her phone that had fallen on the floor beside her. The same picture he had received from Sookie was still displayed. He showed it to her again.

"You've seen this before."

He felt the rage build up within her. She definitely knew who they were, and hated them, maybe as much as he did. That would have been endearing, if she wasn't still closed lips.

"I need to know where and when."

He kept his voice very low and neutral. He'd had centuries of experience to learn to keep his own infuriation in check. He could relate; however, he would not let it come before his agenda.

"- Jill, I've been very patient with you, until now. But I need some answers, and I need them right fucking now.

\- It's just… I told you my mother hadn't been killed by a vampire. She was killed by wolves. They all had this mark on the neck, or the back. I had forgotten about it until now. It's just… It happened in a basement, just like yours.

\- Was it in Mississippi?

\- No. Texas. But it was eight years ago."

Another cold lead. He stood up and lend her a hand so she could get back on her feet. Pam behind him raised a questioning eyebrow – she had picked up that habit from him –, and asked:

"- So you just freak out, whenever you're in basements now?

\- It's called a panic attack. I never had one before. Oh, and fuck you, Pam."

The two vampires smirked. Then Eric began to walk back inside.

"- I'll go talk to the king of Mississippi. You, stay out of this.

\- Definitely."

Now they both turned to her, surprised. So, she got defensive:

"- What? I'm not getting involved! The last time, I almost died. You'd better tell Sookie to stay away too. Those wolves smelled like vampire blood. And they don't move like you, they're unpredictable. There's nothing I can do!

\- Good.

\- Bill is probably dead anyway, right? What could I do?

\- Nothing.

\- Right! So, I'm staying here. I've got my clerkship at the hospital; I can't go!

\- Jill, look at me!"

He had caught her by the nape and moved his face close to hers, so she would meet his eyes.

"You're not going."


	3. Episode 303: By a Three-Dog Night

**Episode 303: By a Three-Dog Night**

I left the hospital after only two hours of work. I was restless, looked ill, and even came down with a fever anyway, so they didn't object; they told me to get back on Monday, cured and rested. By the time I drove to my street, I had already decided. I will go meet Sookie at the motel where she stopped. I just need to pack a bag for the weekend. And I'll be back on Monday, no matter what.

When I park on the street by my house, there's a stranger sitting on my porch. I discreetly check my weapons as I exit the car smoothly, without arousing suspicion. The man is tall, maybe as much as Eric, and he is even broader than him. His black hair, strong jaw, and stubble make him even more impressive. I take a look around us, but the streets are calm, and I don't see anyone suspicious. He stands when I approach; I smile inconspicuously.

"- Hi, I'm Alcide Herveaux.

\- Hi."

As soon as I get close enough to shake his hand, I also smell the distinctive stench of werewolves. I suddenly use the traction of his hand in mine to launch myself circularly, putting one foot on the railing and throwing the chain around his neck, while landing on his back. I must exert the strongest restraint not to push my dagger between his shoulder blades and inside his heart. I pull backward on the chain, with two feet on his loins, making sure he doesn't try to shake me off.

"- If you try to crush me on the wall, you'll impale yourself. – I warn.

\- Stop! – he chokes, – Eric Northman sent me!

\- Good one.

\- No, he told me you'd want to go to Jackson, and I should protect you."

Damn. He knew I would change my mind and do the opposite of what he told me.

"- Why would he send a wolf to help me?

\- He said you might meddle in wolves' affairs.

\- And why would you agree? Wolves and vampires don't work together.

\- I just owe him money. He said it would clear half my debt."

I'm not sure I believe him, but I don't smell any vampire blood in his vein. I jump off him and release his throat, but I keep my weapons in hand, and an eye for our surrounding. The street is normally busy, but thankfully no one noticed us. Although, wolves come in packs; others should be close.

"- Where is your pack?

\- I'm a loner, – he pants.

\- Of course you are. Take off your shirt. Show me your neck and your back.

\- Fuck you! I won't help a chick on V. Why would he want to protect you anyway?

\- I'm not on V-

\- Bullshit, I can smell it all over you!

\- You've never met a hunter, you moron?

\- A what?

\- A vampire hunter.

\- Like Van Helsing? I thought those only existed in stories."

Sometimes I forget that, for anyone but vampires, we're nothing but a legend.

"- Van Helsing is as fictional as Dracula is. But we're not. We're just very discreet.

\- But that makes even less sense! Why would a vampire tell me to protect a vampire hunter?"

I have to give him that.

"- That's a long story and none of your business. Now take off your fucking shirt."

He obliges. I must say, I'm impressed with myself: the guy is huge, and I still beat him. Of course, I had to take him by surprise, but that's the hunter's way. His tanned skin holds no mark whatsoever, so I guess he might be telling the truth.

"- So, you would have just waited outside of my house all day?

\- Mr. Northman said you wouldn't be long."

I can't believe him. I was so adamant I wouldn't go. I guess he might already know me better than I know myself. That's a scary thought. Alcide's truck reeks of wolf, and it makes me on edge. But I was afraid my old car wouldn't make the trip. I made sure to call Sam and tell him where I was, who I was with, and where I was going. Oh, and I told him neither me nor Sookie would likely make it to work this weekend. He was furious, but mostly worried.

"- And what's your story, lone wolf?

\- It's a long one and none of your business either."

Well, I guess it's going to be a long ride.

"So what, you just get pumped up on V, and go hunt for vampires at night?"

It's been silent for almost an hour now, and I wish I could sleep, but the smell around me is still the opposite of soothing. With what happened this morning in the basement, I'm having flashbacks every time I close my eyes. I'm beginning to think that Eric sent a wolf to help just to torture me. Even though I must say, he's going to be useful when we want to find other wolves in Jackson. I'd better get accustomed to the smell too, if I want to be of any use myself. I can't go into panic mode every time I cross path with a wolf. I'm trained. I'm ready. I, just earlier, took down a huge wolf by myself. And, since apparently, they'll just mistake me for a junkie, I'll have the element of surprise on my side.

"Yeah, pretty much."

I'm not going to tell him the truth about baby bottles full of vampire blood, and killing exercises taught to toddlers. If some crazy wolves were to start doing this, it would definitely mean trouble of the worse kind. I've experienced first-hand that wolves have even worse impulses than most vampires. Even if this one seems okay, for now.

"- I mean no. Not really. We don't use it as a drug. It just levels the playing field. We're well trained and better armed than I am… Because I don't do it anymore.

\- You just quit and Northman gave you a free pass? I don't buy it.

\- As I said, there's a longer story to it. But otherwise, yeah, that's pretty much what happened.

\- So, why are you looking for weres with a mark?

\- Because they raped and killed my mother a long time ago, and kidnapped my friend's vampire boyfriend yesterday."

I have to get my temper in check, and stop telling that guy every detail of my life.

"- I'm sorry about your mother.

\- Thanks.

\- That's unworthy of a wolf.

\- That's unworthy of anyone.

\- Did you attack me because you thought I was one of them, or because I was a wolf?

\- I thought you were one of them. But a few years ago, I would have probably killed you for being a wolf."

Why am I telling him this? It's like I'm looking for him to hate me. That or what I truly want is some kind of redemption for my racism.

"- We're not all the same.

\- I guess not."

Being traumatized doesn't excuse bigotry.

"- I'm sorry I attacked you.

\- Don't be. At least it shows that you know you're entering dangerous territories.

\- Well, a hunter, a werewolf, and a telepath, looking for a missing vampire… I don't see the danger.

\- Sounds more like the set up for a bad joke."

We both smile for the first time. I feel the tension releasing my shoulder, even if I can't completely relax. This time, when I close my eyes, I only see Eric fucking that European girl. I clench my teeth again. What did I expect?

Sookie collapses in my arms when we get to her motel.

"- It's daytime! What if he didn't get to ground? What if he's in pain somewhere? We have to find him Jill!

\- Calm down! That's why we're here. Alcide is going to look around, see if he hears rumors or find other wolves with that mark you saw.

\- I was asked to protect you, not help you around!

\- So, you think it'd be better if _we_ went to ask questions to the local pack?"

He hulks over me, angry but unable to find a retort. This wolf is too nice for his own sake. Sookie breaks our stare down:

"I want to go! Even if no one tells you a thing, I'll be able to hear their thoughts!"

I have to agree, even if it makes me even more uncomfortable than it does Alcide, she's right. So, next thing I know, I'm getting ready to enter a pack's territory, the one place I would have sworn to myself I would never go. As we park by the trailers, next to the redneck bar that would make Merlotte's look like a fancy restaurant, I'm assaulted by the smell, and I feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead again. I pray I won't lose it, but I can't promise.

* * *

Weres don't like questions. Alcide tried to mediate, but he could only do so much. Jill, at least, could have passed as a one of them, with her black hair, catlike walk, casual jeans and ample top. She also smelled like she was hooked on V, and the perspiration from her nervousness did nothing to deny it. The wolves looked at her like she could be one of their own. They also reeked of vampire blood.

Sookie's indiscreet questions, though, quickly put them in a difficult position. Plus, with her summer dress and innocent look, she truly looked like bait. It wasn't long before some guy tried to put his hand under the fabric and between her thighs. Alcide grabbed his wrist, but Jill slapped his head on the counter.

"Fuck! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to-" But no one cared that she was on edge. She had just attacked a member of the pack. Other wolves would not take that affront lightly.

The rest was a blur of fists and kicks. Thankfully, even if the evening was close, there was enough daylight that they wouldn't dare shift in front of strangers. Alcide managed to protect Sookie as best he could, while Jill was holding her own. Though, she wasn't good at fighting without the intention to kill. All her techniques, everything she had learnt, was about decapitation or a stake through the heart. Every other blows were useless against a vampire, and she had not been trained to fight anything else. So, while she had to hold her punches, she soon received a hard one on the ribs, that knocked the air out of her lungs. Then, one clouted her temple, making sure she saw black dots before her eyes.

Before they could hurt her more, though, Alcide dragged her back to his car and pushed on the accelerator. He was badly bleeding from his cheekbone too, and Sookie was just shocked on the backseat. They made their way back to the motel, tails between their legs, and without a clue about Bill's whereabouts.

* * *

"She's asleep."

I knocked on Alcide's door – he has taken a room next to the one Sookie and I share –, with the intention of offering to go get a pizza, when I find one on his table.

"- I'm starving!

\- She's not hungry?

\- She's out. I don't think she slept at all last night, and the drop of adrenaline knocked her out.

\- She wasn't hurt too bad?

\- No. Just a bruise.

\- You?

\- I'll survive."

My ribs are killing me, and he's not fooled by my wincing smile.

"I got the cream you asked, from the store across the street, with a pizza and some hard liquor for the pain."

I discover one bottle of vodka, and one of whisky at his feet.

"- Got some ice too.

\- You're a saint.

\- Come here."

I sit on the couch next to him, and he rubs some of that ointment on my temple. The heat of it is immediately relaxing. I have to remind myself not to lean into his touch. He gestures for my side, but I would have to lift my shirt way up, so I just extend a hand.

"I'm ticklish."

It's not a lie, but I still blush a little. He shakes his head like he can't believe me.

"- You fought like a tigress out there.

\- I still lost.

\- We were two against fifteen, and there were all pumped up on V!"

I take a shot of vodka to dull both the pain of the blows and of my wounded pride. My hands are still shaking. Not because I lost. But because I lost against them. I regret holding back; I should have killed those bastards on the spot. I take the bottle with me, as I walk to the window. Night has finally fallen outside. I ask without looking back:

"- Have you told Eric where we are?

\- No. He hasn't called."

I wonder where he is, what he's doing. But then I shake it off. That bastard can do what he wants. If he'd rather have Alcide with me, so be it; that wolf is much better company.

"- Are you and Northman…hum…

\- No! – That defensive tone again. – No. We aren't.

\- Good. That guy's trouble.

\- And what am I?

\- A magnet for trouble?"

I grin. Maybe I am. He joins me by the window, and his hand tenderly reaches for my hair, but I recoil. I take another long sip directly out of the bottle. It burns my insides and I cough, though it feels good.

"What horrors did they do to you?"

His voice is barely a whisper. He asked more of a rhetorical question, but for the first time, I feel like answering truthfully. Even to Sam I never gave any detail. I need to unload it all.

"You know, they barely touched me. I was thirteen, but I still looked like a little kid. They only used me, to get her to cooperate. If she struggled, they would give me one punch to put her in line, that's it. I was tied up, just close enough so they could reach me while they raped her. And bled her. I could close my eyes, but I couldn't not hear them. I couldn't not smell them."

He takes the bottle of whisky to drink his share too. His knuckles are white with strain.

"- What about your father?

\- Dead before I was born. Vampires. – I shrug. – Occupational hazard, you know.

\- And how… How did you make it?

\- One day, they just stopped coming. Like they had forgotten about us. I don't even know for how long I was in there. It took me a while to untie myself. My mother was long dead. I left her there and just ran. I never went back to my own; I just found the most remote town I could. My mother was never declared dead, and I had access to her bank account, so I lied and I tricked my way into buying a house, and I went all the way to college. And soon, I'll be gone to start working in a big hospital, in a big city; and hopefully, I'll let every single one of those troubles behind."

It feels good to say it. My voice is steady. Even if my hands are still shaking, I feel like I don't care as much as I used to. This is the past; I'm focused on the future. I take another sip and smile at his silence.

"- What about you? What's your story, lone wolf?

\- Hem… Well, my father's a jerk that gambled the family money away, so I had to take a loan from a vampire to save my business. Then my girl cheated on me with our pack master, so I left both the girl and the pack."

I look at him, stifling a laugh. He chuckles too:

"And now, I feel like a whiny bitch, next to you."

I let out a real laugh. But he remains serious:

"- You must badly want revenge, and I understand it.

\- I don't want revenge. I want this behind me. I want to go home, and forget all about it.

\- Then let's go home!

\- I can't. I know Sook; when she'll wake up, she'll be even more determined to find Bill. And she'll feel guilty she's wasted the night. – I sigh.

\- But we don't even have a clue.

\- We do. While we were fighting, I saw two of those marks on these guys' necks. The others' were probably just hidden.

\- I know, but we can't go back there.

\- We'll follow them.

\- They'll smell us, Jill.

\- Not me. I got a way. But you must promise me you'll never, ever, tell anyone about this."

So, I proceed to tell him about the hunter's secret weapon.

"- Have you seen any coal, in that store there? Maybe for barbecue?

\- I did, why?

\- Coal's ashes are the only thing that'll cover the smell of vampire blood.

\- Really? And vamps don't know about that?

\- Hunters have a saying: 'A fang that smells ashes is a dead fang.' It's hunters' best guarded secret. I need to find some coal, burn it, and cover my whole body with it.

\- Why don't you do it all the time?"

I just raise my eyebrow at him.

"- Right. Because it wouldn't be a secret anymore.

\- It's only in last resort.

\- And what when the wolves smell the ashes?

\- Then, start a fire."

* * *

He tried his best to talk her out of it. Especially since it would only cover the smell of her blood and not his smell. But she was more stubborn than even wolves themselves.

"You're crazy, you know, you're going to get yourself killed."

She shrugged:

"At least I'll die trying to save someone, not trying to kill them."

When she said that, he could only think about the fact that he wanted to kiss her. She was fierce and wounded. He admired her and wanted to protect her at the same time. She infuriated him too. However, he couldn't do anything but yield.

So, while Alcide went to the store to buy a bag of coal, Jill found a place, behind the motel, surrounded by trees. She gathered enough rocks to form a small circle and some thin bark to start the flames. She poured a few drops of that vodka, for good measure. It was probably a bad idea for her to remain outside during the night. Though at that moment, she felt like she had a bigger enemy than vampires.

When Alcide came back, they lit the fire, silent and thoughtful. They had only met that morning, but they both felt closer to each other than to most of their friends.

"Aren't you afraid of anything?" He asked.

He sat on a stump, watching the flames, and she came to sit close to him.

"I'm terrified."

She shivered. Because of the cold or her fright, he didn't know, but, when he motioned to wrap his arm around her shoulder, she didn't cower, for the first time. She felt so small in his arms. Part of it felt wrong; like she was a cat, and he was a dog. But he still couldn't deny the effect she had on him. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he knew he had to try again, one last time. So, he reached for her cheek and leaned down towards her lips.

* * *

We're both still sipping on our bottles and my mind's getting blurred. I feel the heat, radiating from him and marvel at it. It isn't that I've missed it. I had just forgotten that it was a normal thing. Body warmth. When he puts his hand on my cheek, I don't feel any more of that dread I used to feel. His wolf smell isn't as bad as it used to smell. When his warm tongue slips between my lips, I shudder lightly. The back of my brain knows this is fucked up. My thoughts race out of my control, between my mother pinned down by a man, Eric fucking that dancer in his basement, and then that first night we had together, when everything felt more perfect than I would have ever thought.

I force myself to come back to the moment, but too late. Alcide pulls his head back:

"Sorry, I shouldn't have."

He winces as he thinks he's gone too far. But I don't think he has. I kiss him back, fervently this time. And, as his heat rises, I push his shirt off his shoulders. That signal doesn't go unnoticed. He pulls me on his laps and tugs my shirt above my head. This feels so right and so wrong at the same time. It's like pressing on a wound; it hurts, but it helps too. Like it's therapeutic sex.

I forget all about that when he pushes me through dry leaves. The smell of earth overcomes me and his huge, warm figure above, blocking the stars, stops me from thinking. When I remove my pants, and he stands to strip his own, my brain stops functioning. We're both all bruised from the earlier fight, but the hurt seems to be part of it. He enters me without warning.

"- Easy…

\- Sorry."

He can't know how new this all is for me. Plus he's already panting and grunting, like he's been thinking about it for a long time, while I'm just now coming to term with it. He's wide where Eric was long, and it takes me time to adjust. He feels it and finally slows down. While he rains kisses on my face, he pulls out languidly, before slamming back in. I expect pain, but I cry out in pleasure. Once again, he gradually withdraws, until he's almost out, and thrust back completely. This uneven pace has me arching back and moaning. I feel my body finally relax in his care. His tongue finds my nipples, and his arm slides under my back to keep me this way.

I tug on his hair, while my body is jerking and trembling. It's hot, sweaty, and messy, completely different from what I know. His mouth comes back to mine to swallow my scream. He keeps pounding without a pause. Then, he lifts me like I weight nothing more than a feather, and turns us around, so he's under me. With both his hands on my hips, he helps me sheathe his whole and keeps moving, up and down, back and forth. I'm still riding that first orgasm that doesn't end. He's now the one arching back and groaning, while I scratch his chest, unable to control any of my movement. I raise my head, and skip a beat.

For an instant, in the dark between the branches, I saw Pam's face. But it's gone now. It's so incongruous, I know I'm mistaken. I guess it's only my imagination, making me believe she'll tattle to Eric. Well, good. Fuck him. Right now, he could die for all I care. I feel Alcide's warmth pool inside of me with one last grunt. And I watch him pant, unable to catch his breath as I start to find mine, both our skins glowing with sweat. So different.


	4. Episode 304: A Clue-by-Four

**Episode 304: A Clue-by-Four**

I'm awaken by a ray of sunshine sipping through the blinds. Alcide is beside me in his bed. The covers are askew, enough to let me admire his tanned, bruised, and earth-covered body. My head pounds, I'm nauseated, and I'm dying for some water. For a second though, I can still pretend like everything is okay. Maybe, I could be a normal college girl, waking up on a Saturday, next to her boyfriend.

Except I'm not.

And I see it for what it is: a one-night-stand with someone that could have become a really good friend. Damn Eric, for opening this side of me. I hop into the shower. It's there that I remember; we never used any protection last night. I didn't think of it, since I didn't need any with Eric – why does everything come back to him? –, but stupid Alcide didn't think of it either.

"Jill!"

I'll have to deal with that later, I guess, because he's calling me through the door.

" _Jill_!"

I realize by his tone that something's gone truly wrong. I run out of the bathroom, with a towel around me, to find him outside the front door. I join him and understand the reason for his panic: Sookie's missing.

Her door is open; there's evidence of struggle in her room. I can't believe she's been taken, right under our noses, while we were… _Fuck_!

"- Jill, where are you going?

\- I need the ashes from last night.

\- But you don't even know-

\- It can't be a coincidence! Her boyfriend's been kidnap, and now her? I need to know what these wolves are up to. I'm not going to let her rot in a basement somewhere.

\- She won't. But maybe we should come up with-"

I'm already gone by the end of his sentence.

Behind the cover of the trees, I remove the towel and start smearing cinders all over. Soon, I'm completely grey, and stinking of ashes. After that, I go back, put some clothes on, then goes to repeat the process, until not even my clothes can smell of me. Only when I'm happy with the result, do we get on the road.

Alcide drops me as close as he can from the pack.

"- Be careful, alright? I can't follow you too close; keep your phone on, so I'll find you."

\- I'll come back soon with a plan."

He reaches for my shoulder before I exit the car.

"Don't touch me, you'll get your smell on me."

He clenches his fist and his teeth, but lowers his gaze as I add:

"- I'm sorry, this wasn't... – I sigh. – You never should have gotten mixed up into this. You should go home-

\- I'll follow you as close as I can.

\- Don't-

\- Go now."

I nod and slam the door. The truth is, as much as I feel guilty and would want him safe, I'm happy someone has finally got my back. I run to cut through a thicket and find yesterday's bar. Except for the sun, warming my skin, I truly feel like I'm twelve again, tracking my prey. Suddenly, I feel no fear. Only excitement.

It takes me almost all day to find the mansion. After finding a group that stunk of V, and confirmed at least one of them had the mark, I followed this one. Only all he did was go to work at a gas station; what a disappointment. So, I had to find them again, follow another one around, back to his home, before he shifted and scampered through the woods. I have a hard time following his speed without making too much noise. Several times, he stops to sniff the air, and I think I'm going to get caught. It's been way too long since I've done this, and never with so much light.

Finally, he leads me to an oversized colonial house, lost in the middle of a huge estate. Wolves are patrolling the garden, like protecting their territory, but in an organized fashion. The perks of something so structured is that I can find patterns. This allows me to cross the lawn between two patrols, and reach a window under which some bushes can hide me. It seems to be a fancy office, empty, with many old books and works of art in display. The sun is rapidly setting, and the night gets dark before I see anything moving in there.

I am so surprised to watch Eric walk in the room, I almost gasp and reveal my position. He also lets in a dirt-covered Pam and a very tied-up and gagged Sookie, quickly followed by a visibly agitated Bill. He closes the door behind them, as I can see other vampires dressed up as guards, in the main hall. I can't make out what they're saying through the thick glass, they seem to be whispering so no one would hear. Although they also seem to be fighting.

It's pretty obvious to me that Pam is the one that took Sookie last night, before going to ground. So, it means I indeed caught a glimpse of her, while I was with Alcide. Which is embarrassing for two reasons: one, she caught me in a very intimate position; two, she kidnapped Sookie, right under my nose, while I was being distracted. I'm so furious with myself. If Pam took Sookie, she did it under Eric's order. And if he is holding her captive and not asking for a favor – to which she would say 'yes', as she always does – it must mean he is selling her, or trading her for Bill's life, maybe?

I'm not sure Eric would do that. Of course, a vampire's life will always hold more value than a human's to him. But Sookie isn't human; her powers have value. If he's giving her up, it must be for a higher price. Of course, Bill won't stand for it. I won't either. And I'm seething at Eric's betrayal. I knew he could be wicked, but I'd always hoped he was better than he let on. To be so wrong brings tears to my eyes. I won't let them fall, though, not for that prick.

Pam discreetly slips him a small box and a pair of leather gloves. I recognize that box. Once, when I was held up in his office and had time to snoop around, I had found silver handcuffs in it, and used them to tie up Ginger. They completely ignore Bill's rage, so he launches himself on Pam, who still holds Sookie's arm. But Eric is always faster. He grabs Bill by the throat. I can see in his eyes that he is dead serious. There's a cold fury in there, that I don't think I had ever seen. Bill puts his fangs away.

They all suddenly disengage from each other, as another vampire enters. I can't sense his age. His face looks young and beautiful; his skin may have been as dark as mine, before death imprinted its pallor on his traits. His gestures are gracious, like Lafayette's are. And he walks in the room like he owns the place. The deference the others show him seems to confirm it. I am at a vampire's manor.

This is a shock. It means the wolves are working for a vampire. Even for a king, it would be unheard of. It would even explain their V addiction, if vampires didn't consider their own blood sacred and sharing it an absolute disgrace. I can't wrap my head around it. I remain stunned as guards come to take Sookie away. Bill takes a tentative step but says nothing. I should follow them, circle the house, to see where they're taking her.

However, when I turn around, I can see three wolves on the other side of the bushes, sniffing the air. I shouldn't have stayed so long at the same location. I ready my weapons as it becomes evident they're looking for the origin of the smell. It won't be long before they flush me out. That's when I, too, start to smell the fumes. Far on the other side of me, a fire has been lit. I'm quick enough to detect a grey wolf running away from the flames. It must be Alcide. I have to say, I'm not mad he took me a little too literally. Since the wolves run to the house to warn someone, he might have just saved my life.

Inside, guards unknowingly show Pam and Bill out of the room, leaving the young-looking man alone with Eric. I probably should use the commotion outside to change location, but I'm too curious. Maybe it's the way they both look at each other hungrily. Or the way Eric lets his finger trace the man's chest above his expensive buttoned down shirt. I tell myself I can't easily leave these bushes to find another well-hidden window. I must commit to this one, or I could get caught. Anyway, there isn't much I can do, with so many vampires in the building, in addition to the weres outside. I need to find a way to talk to one of the vampires I know; otherwise… I hope Sookie will survive the night.

Part of me expected it, but I'm still surprised when Eric kisses the other vampire with passion. They don't wait a second before undressing each other. Alternating their highest speed and the slowest, most languorous motions, they playfully fight for control over the other. I'm spellbound. I can tell from their movements than the other is a little younger than Eric, though not by much. They both stroke each other expertly, and I can't stop watching. If at first I felt a slight anger – mostly because I had felt vaguely guilty over what had happened with Alcide – I now have to admit that this is exciting. Wait, really? What's wrong with me? I should stop watching. The throbbing I feel between my legs is completely inappropriate.

Eric finally gets behind and penetrates him, with a violence only two vampires can allow. The fact that it would rip me to shreds snaps me back to reality. I motion to leave, see if I can find Bill, and hatch a plan to free my friend. But, before I can tear my eyes away from the scene, I notice Eric is, without slowing his movements, reaching for something on the desk behind him. It's a weird piece of art to own, for a vampire: a wooden dagger, very much like mine, but older and encrusted with gems. And I watch in horror, as Eric stakes it in the back of the man he was so lovingly fucking a second ago.

The vampire splashes onto the ground in a puddle of blood and slime, as the tall Viking rises, wipes himself clean with an ancient, probably valuable, cloth, then goes to put his pants and sweater back on. Afterwards, he slowly approaches one of the displays and opens the glass, to respectfully – some would say devotedly – grab a golden crown out of its setting. This whole ordeal makes no sense to me. But he's alone in the room now, so I take my chances and skillfully open the window without making a sound.

At least I have the pleasure to see his jaw drop at the sight of me. He even takes a step back, as my completely grey appearance and different smell catch him by surprise.

"What the fuck, Eric?"

I whisper, but he still glimpses to the door. Since he hasn't found his voice back, I continue:

"Why did you take Sookie here? Tell me you have a plan where she walks out okay."

Despite my better judgement, I clearly still can't believe he would let her be harmed. I can see in his eyes that he's coming back to his senses, and a new determination appears. He walks up to me and pushes me back with one finger.

"Just shut up, will you! – his whisper feels like a roar in my ears. – I'm trying to think.

\- We need to get out now-"

Suddenly, he's in my face, as I bump back against the desk. His fangs are out, and the fire in his eyes tells me I should have shut the hell up.

"Listen, I'm very close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human. Do _not_ get in my way."

My whole body quivers at the bare animosity that emanates from his. I know he feels it, when he puts back his fangs and straighten up. His voice is almost back to normal when he quietly adds:

"You should get as far as you can from here, before it's too late. The king should be back any second, now that I've killed his progeny."

I can't fathom what he's saying. I thought royalty meant everything to his kind. Nothing of what he's doing makes any sense to me. I can only decipher that he's holding some kind of grudge against this king, probably over what I recognize is his father's crown, and he plans on using Sookie to get back at him. The only important thing to me, though, is that he's not going to help. On the contrary, I should consider him hostile from now on. I struggle with this idea, more than I'd like.

I move to sneak back out through the window, when an old enough vampire guard enters the room.

"The fire is in control, sir, I have-"

He doesn't finish his sentence, bewildered. Time stops for a moment. I seem to watch in slow motion Eric's eyes darting between him and me. For a glimpse of an instant, his expression seems almost apologetic, as he comes to a decision. Then, he seizes me by the throat, crushing my windpipe and preventing me from making any sound.

"That's a hunter. She killed Talbot before I could stop her!"

I don't have time to be astounded by his claim. Before I can even reach for my dagger, he sinks his fangs into my neck. I quickly feel my strength leaving my body, as he sucks in harder than ever. I can still spring my chain out and whip it around his back. He hisses in pain as it slides under his sweater, burning his skin. But that doesn't stop him. He's already burning himself against my necklace without taking the time to move his hand.

Rapidly, the last of my energy is dripping out of me. I don't know if it's because the window behind me has opened with the wind, but I'm getting cold. The smell of ashes from the wildfire outside assaults my nose. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, without having enough vitality left in me to despise them. I can't believe it, but it's happening. My head falls on Eric's shoulder, his fangs still digging in mine, and I shiver in the night. I inhale one last time. I want to feel him. I want to travel far from the now, to when everything still seemed perfect. I feel his free arm wrap around me, to hold me as I die.


	5. Episode 305: Five Minutes of Sunshine

**Episode 305: For Five Minutes of Sunshine**

He arrived too late. The wolves had already slain his mother, and his baby sister was crying on the floor. His father and brothers were still fighting. Naked bodies laid on the ground, while the beasts were snarling and biting. The corpses bore the same distinctive mark, even if it happened a thousand years ago. He lunged himself into the fight, slaying wolves that turned into men as they died. His stupefaction at witnessing this dark magic distracted him for only a second, but it sufficed to get wounded by filthy teeth, tearing his flesh. Soon, his father fell, quickly followed by his siblings. One of the wolves turned into a man that punched him in the head, and he lost consciousness, only for a few second. He laid on the ground now, compelled to watch, powerless, as a hooded man entered. He moved as if he wasn't from this world, and he took the crown from his father's head. He also went to the crying baby, grabbed her by the leg, licking his lips. Then, without sparing a look on the slaughtered family, the man turned away to disappear in the night.

She woke up with a start. The first thing she realized was that she tasted blood; her right hand was covered with it. She could recognize that guy Talbot's blood. The second thing was that she was trapped in a confined, metallic, cubic room, that was loudly vibrating. Only when the whole unit took a turn and she was sent flying to the side, did she realized she was at the back of a truck. She was taken somewhere. She also realized she still carried her weapons, so she moved toward the back door. Waiting, she proceeded to lick clean every ounce of vampire blood on her fingers, to regain as much strength as she could. If anyone opened, she would be ready.

Only then did she noticed a box with a logo marked 'Herveaux'; Alcide's last name. This was his truck. Elation overcame her, and she launched herself to the front, to pound loudly on the wall separating her from the cabin.

"Alcide! Stop!"

She was again sent to the side as the truck violently swerved to park on the side of the road. She heard someone running to the back, so she still took her place by the door, ready to lunge at the face of any enemy.

But only Alcide opened. He looked at her as if she was a ghost. Then, he pulled her into a hug. She welcomed it. If he'd thought he had lost her, she'd thought she had lost everything. However, after relishing in his warmth for a minute, she had to say:

"We need to go back."

He violently stepped away.

"- What?

\- We need to turn back.

\- No! You almost died out there!

\- I know, but-

\- Jill, I get it. Sookie's still there, and it kills me too. But there's nothing we can do! It's a whole nest! Protected by a pack! She's probably dead by now! I'm sorry…"

But she didn't let him take her back into his arms.

"I know all that. I still need to go back. I need to help Eric-

\- Eric is the one that almost killed you! – he yelled.

\- Though he didn't, did he? I'm still here. You know why? Because he dipped my hand in vampire blood, knowing I would lick it, even unconsciously."

She thought it would be a good enough argument, but the huge were looked at her dumbfounded.

"- Honey, I'm sorry to say this, but when that asshole loaded you into my truck, he told me you were dead. He probably put that blood on you so you'd take the blame. He told me to parade your corpse in Bon Temps, as a warning.

\- Was he alone?

\- No, but-

\- Then he had to say this, right? Come on, you know if he was carrying me, he could feel my heartbeat. Even a faint one. He didn't kill me, he saved my life."

Alcide shook his head in disbelief, while Jill looked up at the stars.

"- How long was I out?

\- At least three hours…

\- We need to drive back, now, before it's too late. Eric is going after that king, and he's going to use Sookie for some reason. We need to be there, in case she needs to be saved."

The wolf still shook his head no, but she stressed:

"I can't walk back Alcide, but I will. Come on, you just need to get me as close as you can, then go if you don't want to be involved."

He tried to refuse again, but she stopped him before he could:

"You said I'd want revenge for my mother, right? This is my revenge, Alcide. I have to be there."

Defeated, he walked back to the drivers' seat.

"This is madness, you know that, right?"

She watched with distress as the first rays of dawn showed up. As fast as they had driven, they were too late. When the truck stopped, she jumped out without a word and run as fast as she could to get close to the mansion. She halted with a jolt, as she heard a noise behind her. Her weapons were out before she even spotted the big grey wolf. He stopped too, but didn't show any sign of aggression. Something in his eyes felt familiar, and she understood it was Alcide. He walked up to her as they continued with more care. Even if the vampires were resting by now, the pack would be standing guard. When there was only the huge lawn left between them and the house, they hid behind a tree. Smiling, she patted his head:

"I don't even know if you can understand me like this, but we need a plan…"

He growled in response. Someone was out there. She discreetly moved to find out who it was, before her jaw dropped open. She was completely struck with wonder. There, in the middle of the garden, Eric walked under the sun. He was advancing directly toward them, his hair glowing in the light and his skin almost human. Jill stood up, utterly mystified.

He was watching the scenery around him with an inspired look; the morning sunshine was piercing through green leaves, making them shine in a manner he had not witnessed in a millennium. He spotted her at once and immediately smiled. Then, quickly, he put a finger on his own mouth to shush her, and motioned for her to go back in the shadows of the woods. She saw him wink at her, before returning to hiding. She was breathless.

Then it hit her. When she was only a toddler, an uncle used to tell her bedtime stories about faeries. Their kind had been obliterated by vampires, because their blood let them march into the sun. They weren't nice stories, then again, none of the stories she was told were nice ones. She thought those were only metaphors, about the fact that vampires sucked the life and joy out of anything beautiful. However, like any stories, they must have been rooted in truth. And that even explained the source of Sookie's abilities. It was so obvious, she wondered how she had missed it.

When she turned back to the garden, Eric was even closer to them, further from the house. And, out the front door, a small dark-haired man was now standing. He shielded his eyes from the sun, blinded by its brightness. Then, he only took a few steps in the grass, before looking doubtfully at his hands.

That's when Jill realized something was wrong. Eric, even as he glanced towards the man now and then, still faced her. His smile was fainting with every passing second. His jaw was clenched in pain. And his skin was fuming. Soon, red burns appeared, but he didn't let the other vampire see.

"Russel! – he called loudly. Did you know Talbot begged me, before I staked him in the back? He cried for you, – Eric lied – but you weren't there! He was so weak. I would have rather fucked his corpse if he'd had one."

From the other end of the lawn, the king stared at Eric, in a daze.

"- You didn't-

\- Of course I did, and you want to know why? I did it for a crown you probably don't remember stealing."

The older, much stronger vampire took another few steps, stumbling. Even with the distance, Jill could sense the anger, the pain, the inability to comprehend, radiating from his body so intensely. His own skin was starting to blister under the attacks of the sun. Eric finally turned to face him, his face now crisped and his eyes wild. He opened his arms as an offered sacrifice.

"Now come and get me, Russel."

In an instant, the king flew across the garden and launched himself at him. Eric, all too ready, had picked up the silver handcuffs in his pocket, with the leather gloves. He didn't try to dodge Russel's attack, and was bitten in the shoulder, but he successfully cuffed himself to the older vampire. They both cried in pain, as the silver burned, quicker than the sun, through their wrists. At that moment, Jill realized Eric had decided to die. And bring the too powerful murderer of his family with him.

But Russel refused to give up, and the two vampires were now battling with everything they had. Eric's only intention was to keep him in the sun. However, even if he was burning faster, with his old age, the king wouldn't go without a worthwhile fight. And he was so much faster and stronger, that Eric was soon overwhelmed. In addition to the burns, he was being ripped to pieces by Russel's fangs. They only began to slow down when the light pierced under the skin to reach their internal organs. They weren't catching fire though, with all the faery blood they had ingested, they were both being slowly fried to their core.

That's when Jill leapt from the woods. Other wolves had started to gather, watching the fight in awe, and they growled as they saw the newcomer. However, a huge grey wolf lunged toward them, keeping their attention, as she raced to the vampires.

Russel had almost ripped Eric's head off, when he felt the dagger pierce his heart. He looked at it for a moment, in complete denial. Then, he turned to the little girl hunter who had dared to lay her hand on the three-thousand-year-old king. He extended a hand toward her, but then froze, and observed his own flesh disintegrate. He looked up to the blue sky one last time, before he crumbled in a pool of blood.

A wolf jumped on her back. Though she was still high on vampire blood, and she turned violently to slice his throat with the silver part of her dagger. Another one looked between the remnants of the king and her, for a few second, before deciding to call it quits. He beat a hasty retreat through the forest. She thought she should run after him, a witness was much too dangerous to leave alone. However, Alcide was still fighting with two – also doped – wolves, so she ought to go help him. She stood up before she realized Eric was still on the ground. The adrenaline pumping through her veins almost had her forgetting he would die under the sun. He was already a mess of blood and char, delirious from the pain.

They were way too far from the house to hope to save him. But then, she remembered, and turned around to find a little woodshed behind a grove of willows. Without hesitating another second, she dragged Eric's body to it. It took all her strength, as he was much bigger than her and completely helpless, but she wouldn't falter. He seemed so close to death, she feared he would fall apart in her arms.

"Stay with me, Eric. Please, stay with me."

She settled him in the middle of the shed, and immediately proceeded to close the door and cover the cracks through which light shone. In the end, she had to take off her shirt and tear it to fill the last gaps, keeping only a small tank top on. Then, she turned to Eric in the darkness, with the hope to see him start to heal. But he didn't. If she didn't know how vampires collapsed in gore when they passed, she would have thought him already dead.

She didn't waver for too long. She removed the silver she wore and took her dagger to her own neck. Wincing, she sliced her pulse point wide enough so blood would gush out. The vampire blood she had inside her would make sure she healed fast enough. Then, she straddled his body, to raise his head, and press his fangless mouth against the wound. For what seemed like an eternity, nothing happened. She could still hear the yelping of wolves behind the door, where Alcide must have been struggling. Thought, at the moment, she couldn't care. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not yet.

" _Come on_!" she cried with a broken voice.

She was cradling him, rocking his mutilated body back and forth, not ready to let him go. A stream of her blood flowed directly into his mouth, trickling down his throat. Suddenly, she felt his Adam's apple bob up and down. He had swallowed. When she heard the click of his fangs, she thought it was the most magical sound in the world. Without opening his eyes or even regaining consciousness, he sank them into the wound and began to suck. Not only did his cold chaffed lips felt as wonderful as ever, the feeling of his injuries receding under her embrace was enough to make her laugh in delight.

He opened his eyes with a start and gaped at her. The burns were slowly disappearing as he searched for words to express his feeling. He had been ready to die. He had said his goodbyes to Pam; he had accepted his fate. But the little hunter he had almost killed had saved his life. She had finished off a three-thousand-year-old vampire, his own lifetime enemy, and now she was feeding him back to health. He had no word. As she looked at him in glee, with such relief in her eyes, he attacked her lips with his own.

She could taste her own metallic blood on his tongue as she reciprocated eagerly. He sat up, his arms wrapped around her so tightly he almost hurt her. She clutched him back just as fiercely, kneeling across his laps, with her hands around his shoulders. The whole world outside disappeared in their embrace.

Both their bodies acted on their own accord. Without sparing a thought for anything else, they started to fumble for each other's clothes, breaking apart only when necessary, with a whimper, as if it hurt to leave each other's skin. When she could finally sit back across his laps, as he sat back up to meet her, she rubbed against his hardened length, dampening it with her own arousal. He just watched her in awe, his hands pressing her against him and fondling her whole body. Locking their eyes, she descended upon him, engulfing him inside of her with an irrepressible moan. Sitting on the ground, in the middle of the shed, they began to move as if they were one. Cold and hot, soiled by ashes and blood, white and dark skins slid and pounded in a desperate haste, as if lives depended on it; while ice blue and deep black eyes never disconnected.

When they were both so close, she felt him tremble. He was still weak and some of his wounds hadn't yet healed. She brushed her hair off her neck to offer it again. When he managed to tear his eyes off her, he sank his fangs in her, without slowing down their perfect rhythm. When she wailed out in pain, he quickly brought his hand to her cheek in a silent apology, soothing her with his tongue. And she bit in his palm as the hurt turned to pleasure, and the pleasure to ecstasy. He followed soon behind; her walls tightening around him, added to her fiery blood spilling down his throat, felt like life itself was pouring inside of him.

The Earth stood still for their afterglow. Still locked in each other's embrace, unable to let go, they both let their head rest on the other's shoulder. While his own was still spinning, he listened to her heartbeat, slowly finding its normal pace again, and her panting subsiding, until she relaxed in his arms. He was still burrowed inside of her, like it was where he belonged. The world was silent now, letting them come back to it in their own time. For an eternity, none of them moved; if they did, the spell would break and tear them apart again.

As she lightly, slowly, stroked his back, Jill marveled at the soft skin under her fingers, that just minutes ago was only scorches and gashes. She wondered at the thousand-year-old life that was almost lost in her arms. She felt so small and yet so strong. She felt as if she had regained something she had lost long ago.

"- I can't believe, after all, it was a vampire behind my mother's death.

\- If you had known back then, would you still have quit?"

They hadn't moved yet, and both their lips were brushing against the other's skin as they talked. She tightened her hug as she answered:

"Probably not."

They both paused, pondering the implications of that statement. His voice was soft like a caress when he spoke again, his breath tingling the crook of her neck.

"- Tell me something, how did you survive; who rescued you?

\- No one rescued me. One day, they just left, like they had forgotten about me.

\- Was it in an abandoned factory, in Houston?"

She raised her head, but still wouldn't loosen her embrace.

"- How do you know?

\- They didn't forget about you. They were all dead."

Her whole body shuddered with this new information, like a weight on her shoulder was lifted, but left her wobbling without it.

\- You?

\- No. Godric."

Once again, she was reminded of that feeling she'd had. Like he had called her through Eric's blood, so she'd come to Dallas, and spend his last moment with him. She didn't believe in fate, but maybe she was wrong.

Eric still held her against him, even if her grasp weakened.

"See, a vampire had your mother killed, but a vampire saved you."

She nuzzled his shoulder again, smiling. What it also meant was that her mother and her weren't just attacked by werewolves, they were targeted by a vampire for being hunters. At least the world wasn't as randomly cruel as she'd thought it was. Her mother had killed her fair share of vampires. She had always been tough. She was a strong, proud woman, who had been hard on her daughter, because she expected as much from her as she expected from herself. And she never tolerated mediocrity. Even if she didn't deserve to suffer what she did, in the end, she died at the order of a king. Maybe that could be considered a comfort.

"Jill?"

Alcide's voice behind the door startled them both.

"I'm okay, don't open the door!"

Eric chuckled. Part of him would have loved to see the wolf's face, if he'd found them like this. But then again, the biggest part of him wanted to keep this moment only between the two of them. As if it could protect them. Then, something clicked in his mind.

"- Did any of the wolves ran? – he asked, loud enough for Alcide to answer:

\- At least two of them."

He cursed. Bringing his hands to both sides of her face, in order to force her to move backward and finally look at him, he reluctantly said:

"- You have to leave.

\- I'm not-

\- They saw you stake Russel. If they tell anyone, that's it. I won't be able to protect you against the fucking Authority.

\- But, what about you?

\- I can talk my way out of this. They'll believe me over a wolf, but they won't take a chance with you. The good news is, they don't know who you are. You just need to leave; take Sookie and go home, _now_."

He pushed her off him; and when she felt his length slip out of her, she moaned, as if something was taken away from her. She watched him put back his burned and holed clothes, while blood trickled down his ear, without being able to move from the ground. Only when she came to a decision, did she finally get dressed. She wasn't running. Not yet.


	6. Episode 306: Deep-Sixed or Gone

_(This one gets very dark, beware.)_

* * *

 **Episode 306: Deep-Sixed or Gone**

When I exit the shed, I can't even look Alcide in the eyes. I know he's giving me an odd look. He inhales, as if he's preparing to say something, but gives up. His whole body is covered with blood, his clothes ripped to pieces, but he seems alright. I can smell it off him, under the strong wolf's scent; he had some of Russel's blood. He catches my look towards the red puddle and shrugs:

"I followed your lead. I would've probably died without it."

I cringe, thinking about how I abandoned him back there. He could have died while I was… I'd rather not think about it right now. I internally thank him for shutting up about it too. Or about him and me last night. I don't have enough experience with this sort of things to know what to say or do. I can guess I was inappropriate. Maybe I'm finally living up to hunters' reputation. When you risk your life at every turn, what's appropriate becomes pretty trivial.

"- I need to go find Sookie. Could you bring your truck, up to the main entrance?

\- You don't want me there, just in case?"

I just shake my head no. Then, I jog up to the mansion, preparing my weapons and bracing myself in case I'm mistaken.

As I open the door, I'm welcomed by a cry of pain, as light pours inside. I quickly close it behind me, to find Sookie standing with Bill, and further away, Pam. The two vampires have cowered in the sun, but are already healing, glaring at me, with their ears spilling blood. Sookie, though, throws herself into my arms. I hug her willingly, happy to discover the two vampires didn't drain her dry for their little strut under the sun. Bill must have healed her, since I can't even see any fangs' wounds.

"- Did you kill the guards? – I ask the others without preamble.

\- They're resting.

\- We need to kill them in their sleep."

Sookie takes a step backward, staring at me to confirm that I'm serious.

"We can't have any witnesses…"

I can see Bill isn't comfortable with the idea, but he agrees and leaves at once. Pam, though, remains unmoving. Her eyes are glued to what I discover is a screen, displaying a security camera of the entrance. Her face is covered in bloody tears. I put a hand on her arm, and she doesn't even recoil.

"He's okay. - She looks at me with unbelieving eyes. - Eric's fine, I promise. He's just resting there."

I'm taken aback by the amount of fear and anguish I find in her usually dead cold look. I would almost hug her, but I still know better.

"We need to make sure there is no trace of any of us here. And we need to find three coffins, so we can all leave now."

She finally nods, and in a second, she's gone too.

I now address the small problem of security cameras. I find the empty guard's post, where I can delete all their recordings, and even smash the hard drives for good measure. Then, Alcide and I load two full coffins and one empty in his truck, while Sookie wipes door knobs and everything she can think of that could leave fingerprints. Afterwards, we drive to the woodshed, where Alcide parks back, as close as possible.

"Eric? Hide behind the door."

We try to bring the coffin in as fast as we can, when we hear a cry. I turn towards it, only to watch Pam rise out in the sun, and stumble as fast as she can inside the shed. Eric welcomes her with open arms, and she hugs him desperately. I smile as he kisses her forehead reassuringly, with so much tenderness, and strokes her hair. Their bond is as strong as Eric's was with Godric. And I feel my heart ache with envy. I wish someone would care for me, as they care for each other. I'm happy that Eric has someone like that in his life.

"What are you still doing here?"

I sense his anger flare as he looks at me, but I've learnt now that it's only his protective side. So I simply ignore it.

"Waiting for you to get inside your coffin, and we'll be on our way."

I flash him a smile he doesn't return. He shakes his head in disbelief; I guess he's not used to being disobeyed. Well, too bad for him. However, in the relieved look he gives his progeny, I know I can recognize gratitude, if only for protecting her too.

When we drive out with our precious cargo, Sookie reminds me we have another stop to make. We left all of our belonging at the motel, including her car. I agree to drive it, when I see she's reluctant to be separated from Bill, even in his slumber.

At the last stop before we're out of town, I'm blocked by a red light. I watch, with a certain anguish, their truck turn in front of me, and disappear out of view. They're so vulnerable in there. If someone came to open their coffins, everything would be lost in seconds. I tap my foot against the accelerator, debating whether to run the light or not. But I don't want the eventual cops to delay me any further.

The moment the light turns green, I'm ready to leave, when a gloved hand suddenly opens my door, grabs my collar and drags me on the floor. After I recover from the surprise, I'm quickly on my feet, though, and ready to fight the wolves. Although they're not wolves. They're six human men, all dressed in black, well-equipped with protections and firearms. I weight my options but can't find an opening, before they motion me to the back of their van. At the smallest resistance, I hear their weapons readied and pointed at my chest. I curse as I'm forced to obey. Soon, I'm deprived of my weapons, and my hands are tied up behind my back. When a black hood is slipped over my head, I think, perhaps, I should have fought back and get killed, rather than taken wherever we're going.

* * *

"What is your name?"

The small bald vampire was leisurely pacing in front of her, when they removed the hood. She had been stripped naked; her hands and feet were shackled on a wooden wheel. They seemed to be in a grim abandoned public bathroom. The yellowish tiles, under dirty neon lights, contrasted with the clean contraptions that had been added more recently. The floor tilted toward a drain, right under where she was suspended. So her blood would flow directly into the sewer.

"Where is your covey?"

The man was smiling softly at her, and she felt the pure joy of sadism hidden behind his composed demeanor. He was putting on surgical gloves meticulously, then turned away from her, to face a small table. He lifted a cloth to uncover various sharp and imaginative objects. She recognized a few from a book she once read on the inquisition: a choke pear, an iron spider, a scold bridle and crocodile shears. On the side was a wood-burning stove, heating the room. She managed to turn her head enough to spot a Judas' cradle and a rack for quartering. He was, without a doubt, a professional. Strangely, it calmed her down. This would be nothing like the primitive savagery she had experienced when she was younger. This would be cold, methodical, and purposive. She breathed in slowly, ready to brace herself.

"You know, – he added conversationally – I never understood Russel Edgington's little retinue of wolves. I personally find them repulsive."

She could only agree.

"But, I must admit, they're loyal little creatures. Although, they were a little vague on how you proceeded. See, I cannot believe, a king like Russel would be slain by a weakling like you. You must have had help."

She reflexively tightened her lips. She wished she could have snapped a snide or clever retort, if only an 'I don't know what you're talking about', but she couldn't trust her voice not to break. He took a wet sponge in a bucket, to wash her body still stained by ashes and blood.

"They told me the funniest story, though. You wouldn't believe it. They apparently saw a vampire walking in the sun! Obviously, their bloodstreams were full of vampire blood, and I had to execute them. I know what our blood does to weaker creatures; I'm not interested in hallucinations and hare-brained ideas."

She worked hard not to show any relief. The last witnesses of Eric's feat were no more. Now, she could only pray, to whatever may be out there, to find courage until the end. Softly, he proceeded to clean up every ounce of her, while she gritted her teeth.

"It was a bloodbath in that house. I cannot reckon a charming, benign, young woman like yourself, could be responsible. Now, I'll ask you only one more time, before I'm compelled to use more persuasive approaches: What is your name? Where is your covey?"

She closed her eyes, trying to find serenity. Her slow breathing was regulating her heartbeats. She imagined a cold beach, waves unleashed by the winds, and steep cliffs where seagulls hid their nests. It had to fill every single one of her senses. The sight of the horizon, the cries of birds over the crashing waves, the smell and taste of salt and fishes, the touch of the sand and freezing water. It would be her safe place. Not necessarily a hospitable one, but one that would swallow her whole when the pain would come.

"Come on, sweetheart, we both know it is only a question of time before you answer."

He went back to the table, and turned toward the utensils.

"So, do you have a preference? Or should we play a game?"

She clenched her teeth and sealed her lips, promising herself not a word would come out.

* * *

I start talking, without even realizing that's what I'm doing. He knows how to bring me to the brink of death, then stops, just long enough to let me heal. Soon, I'd do anything to make it stop. So I talk. I tell him all about me: I tell him about my mother and the wolves. About the grudge I held, that motivated the kill. I tell him how I stopped being a hunter too soon, and that another covey already sentenced me to death. I tell him I was the one that staked Russel Edgington. That I took him by surprise. Then took advantage of the day to stake every resting vampires in the mansion.

He doesn't believe me. As he peals my skin, rips my breasts and crushes my knees, I even tell him I was helped by vampires; I tell him everything except names. Not one name. And it only angers him. He then turns the wheel to position my head down, making sure I remain conscious for what is coming next. Thankfully, he doesn't ask about Eric. Thankfully, his narrow imagination lets him exclusively believe I was aided by other hunters. I can only, truthfully, deny it over and over, while he plays with the limits of my suffering.

I believe days have passed, but I can't be sure. Twice, he's been gone hours at a time, so I can only surmise he's been resting. The ironic part is, I would probably tell him now, everything he wants to know, but I'm not sure I have any energy left in me to talk.

Once again, he washes me softly. He makes sure none of my wounds are infected. He even lets me drink some apple juice with a straw. He pats my head paternally, like you would a prankish child. These moments, when he shows tenderness and care, leave me weaker than the pain. They make me hope it's over; they make me hope he's satisfied. Which only makes it worse, when he starts again.

"I have this delightful device called an intestinal crank, that is truly one of my favorites for a grand finish. It's perfectly gradual, and being able to watch your own gut being pulled out of your stomach must be quite a sight. Although first, I'd like to try a new little trick I learned from an acupuncturist friend. As a medical student, I hope you'll be able to appreciate the precision."

I blurrily see him heating metallic spikes white-hot, on the stove. They're very thin, but long enough to pierce me right through. He grabs the first by its wooden handle, and walks up to me with a serious frown. He applies himself like a conscientious child. The instant he presses the tip on my stomach, I cry from the burn. Then, he slowly pushes it through, careful not to touch a vital organ – but not in a painless spot, as an acupuncturist would –, until it comes out behind my back. The heat cauterizes the wound as it forms, and I barely bleed. When he leaves it there, I realize the blinding pain isn't going to subside. I can't move a muscle; I can't even breathe without feeling the metal inside of me.

At this point, I don't think he's trying to extort any more information from me. This is pure fun and experimentation for him. The second spike enters my lower abdomen. It goes right through my uterus. I confusedly feel blood spilling between my legs. Strangely, I'm reminded of that thought I had in the shower, after sleeping with Alcide. I didn't think I had tears left to shed, but I still feel them running down my cheeks. I don't even know why, at this point, the idea of losing an improbable baby, I didn't even want, touches me like this. I chuckle at my own insanity.

He smiles at me too, as if we were sharing a moment of intimacy. I close my eyes, but I can't see my safe place anymore – I haven't been able to access it in a while now –, I can only picture myself ripping that vampire's head off. Again and again and again.

The fifth scalding spike is pressing between my ribs. He's extra careful now. There's a lot of vital points there. I realize that, if I can move my torso to the left, just the right amount, at just the right moment, he'll perforate my heart. And I'll finally be released.

But the piercing pain doesn't come; there's a commotion out there. So, when I hear _his_ voice, I can only sigh in defeat. I withstood all this without pronouncing Eric's name, for him to come now and surrender. I could yell at him in frustration, but I find that none of my muscles respond anymore. My jaw remains helplessly agape, my head hangs on my chest. I can't even open my eyes to see him. Each of my breaths tears my insides a little more. I strain to hear his voice. I try to focus, in order to at least sense his presence. But my nerves are a wreck. I feel nothing. I would cry in despair if I could. Now, I can't even hear him anymore. Only the waves.

* * *

" _Let her go!_ "

He roared as he entered at his highest speed into the bright room.

" _I'm the one you want!_ "

He had been looking for her for almost three nights without a rest. He had pulled every string he had to find the magistrate's lair. Now, at the sight of the state she was in, he cursed himself for not finding her sooner. Her whole body was mutilated, twisted, and desecrated, displayed there like an animal. He had never felt that disturbed and enraged in his long life.

"- Well, well, Sheriff Northman. I doubt you've thought through what you're implying.

\- I'm the one that killed Russel Edgington. The hunter is only protecting me because she's mine."

The magistrate couldn't believe what he heard.

"- Even if you had, why would you confess?

\- Let her go, and I'll tell you all about it.

\- I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr. Northman. Although, with this admission, I find myself in the obligation to have you arrested as well. Guards?"

When nobody answered, the magistrate briefly let him out of his sight to glimpse at the door behind him. Eric had been waiting impatiently for this opportunity. With his gloved hands, he grabbed Jill's chain that was neatly folded on a table with her other belongings. And he wrapped it around the little man's throat.

"Northman, I'm the Authority! What do you think-"

His last sentence was lost when his head was ripped clean off.

Eric had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but as he'd felt Jill's heartbeat slowly decreasing, he knew he had no other option. In the same motion, he crushed the little live camera that was lurking in a corner. He should have done that the moment he entered. How could he have been so negligent?

Pam, blood from the guards outside splattered all over her pretty outfit, came in as he was unshackling the broken body from the wheel.

"Eric, what did you do?"

He didn't answer; how could he explain that he had lost control, the second he had entered the room. But it didn't matter to him. Jill's small frame fell in his arms with a sharp wail. He shredded his own wrist at once, to make sure she'd drink before it was too late. He didn't have to look at Pam, to know she disapproved. That didn't matter either. He only thought he should have done this sooner. He would have found her in a heartbeat, and she wouldn't have had to suffer this abomination. He wanted to scream, roar, and kill all of them, all over again.

After he had made sure she had drunk enough, he cautiously removed the metal spikes off her body. He then gathered her into his arms, and exited this godforsaken place. Even with that much ancient blood, it would be a little while before her internal organs recovered and she regained consciousness. He held her close. Unable to suitably express his anger nor pain.

Once they passed the humans' corpses and vampires' spills, to reach the deserted parking lot, he looked around to find Alcide's truck. The wolf run to them, a distraught expression on his features. His concern and affection for the little hunter was obvious. And Eric reluctantly transferred her still senseless form into his arms. He could feel her heart getting stronger with every beat.

"She'll wake up soon."

He threw the bag of her effects into the truck, then turned to Pam, and dragged her far enough so Alcide wouldn't hear them.

"- You have to leave now. Go to our house in Labrador.

\- I won't-

\- Don't take a plane, or anything that would leave a trail. Don't go back to Fangtasia; don't take a route that's too predictable either. And go only to ground during the day.

\- Eric! I'm staying with you.

\- We'll be more discreet by ourselves. They shouldn't be looking for you; they'll only know about me. But you can't be sure.

\- No! I'm not leaving you behind!

\- Pam, I'll join you there, as soon as I c-

\- I said no, Eric! I refuse t-

\- _You'd only slow me down!_ "

The violence of his statement shook her. But he had to make sure she'd obey. Staying with him would put her at risk. They could use her, to get to him. And he couldn't allow her to be hurt because of his own revenge and infatuation. She should be safe without him. Only if he could find a way to get the Authority off his back, could he see her again. The look she threw at him was full of resentment, though he could discern the anguish behind it. He took her face between his hands, and spoke gently:

"We'll see each other soon."

She wanted to believe him. She almost did, when he kissed her on the forehead, as he often did.

"Be careful, alright?" – he added in a whisper, his own emotion starting to show.

However, when he then softly put his lips on hers, something he hadn't done in a long time, she was convinced these goodbyes could be definitive. And she had just thought she'd lost him, only a few days ago. She felt the blood well up in her eyes. She could have begged; she could have yelled. But she knew already that it was a lost cause.

"As your maker, I command you."

The phrase sent a shiver down her spine. And, so he would not see her cry, she dashed away without another word.

He finally went back to Alcide, who had wrapped Jill's body in a cover, and was now carrying her to the passenger side of his truck. Eric stopped him, so he could look at her again.

"- I trust you to take care of her.

\- Where are you going? She'll want to know.

\- It's better if no one knows."

Tucked in her blanket, she looked like a child in the wolf's big arms. He smiled fondly.

"You can take her home. Even as she suffered the worse tortures, she still gave him a fake name."

He had learnt from his source the extent of what she had confessed, and had marveled at the amount she had told without letting out any useful information. Alcide chuckled.

"She's one strong little cat."

But Eric became serious at once.

"If I find out anything have happened to her, I'll personally make sure you go through worse than she did."

Alcide swallowed hard, but then straightened up in defiance. His gaze matched the tall Viking's intense stare.

"- I don't need you to threaten me. I'll watch over her.

\- Good."

He run a hand through her hair, and placed a lingering light kiss on her warm forehead. He tried to convey into it everything he wanted to tell her but couldn't. He had never been one to express his sentiment openly. Plus, with her, he felt vulnerable enough already. So, when he felt her eyes about to open, he suddenly disappeared.

"Eric?"

* * *

 _x_

 _ **End of Season 03**_

 _x_

* * *

 _Season 04 is out! Just press 'next'!  
I promise they'll find some moments of solace in it.  
Then, I have ideas for a fifth and final season.  
In the meantime, please review, tell me what you think!_


	7. Episode 401: One Early Dream…

_This season won't follow the events of the 4th season on the show.  
Since Russel is dead, I thought it would make more sense to deal with the aftermath of that, instead of witches.  
If everything goes as planned, I'll exploit a bit of the witches storyline in a 5th season...  
I hope you're enjoying it so far! I have a clear outline until the end, so I know exactly where I'm going, but it may take me a little time to get there.  
I hope you'll follow me all the way through!  
Please review, so I have some ideas of your thoughts so far. :)_

* * *

 **SEASON FOUR**

 **Episode 401: One Early Dream…**

"Eric?"

My voice echoes in the dark.

"- I'm here.

\- I thought you were gone…

\- I'm right here."

He steps out of the darkness, by the side of the bed. I get up on my knees and stretch my arm towards him. But I can't reach him.

"- Come to me.

\- I'm not going anywhere."

Before I can touch him, he gathers my wrists in his hand, and brings them above my head. He puts a knee on the bed, to push me backwards. I fall on my back with him above me. He opens the robe I was wearing; I'm naked underneath. While he still holds my hands out of reach, his lips graze my jaw, my throat, my clavicle, the side of my breast, my stomach, brushing lightly, without fully kissing me. The teasing is unbearable. I'm already arching in delight, trying to close the gap between us. However, he keeps the slightest distance, so we barely touch.

I could beg him. Instead, I reach around his back with my legs, to pull him against me. As I do, he's suddenly undressed, so our skins come in direct contact. We both laugh at the wonderful feeling and roll around.

His bare body lands in the sand as I straddle him. There are stars above, as heavens watch us. The waves come crashing right below. The wind messes with our hair, though doesn't feel cold. I can't stop myself from grinding against him. My hands reach for his chest, but he catches them again, and holds both of them behind my back. I whine:

"- I want to touch you…

\- But you can't."

With one hand pulling on my wrists behind me, and another in my hair, he rolls me again. We land on an industrial dock. It feels so real. I can even decipher logos of companies, and numbers on the shipments. My back is pressed against a cool metal container, my arms stuck between them. With his free hand, he positions himself so he can enter me slowly. His coldness makes me feel everything more clearly and thoroughly. His open lips are brushing my cheek, and we both moan in pleasure at the sensation. The sound of him resonates in my whole body. I want more.

"Faster. Harder."

He chuckles, and I can feel him shiver too. He slowly increases his pace as I move against him. The feeling of him entering me, again and again, is simply unbelievable. I struggle to free my arms, so I can touch him, cling onto him.

But, the second my hands reach from behind my back, and I'm about to stroke his skin under my fingers, he's not there. I feel around to find him. However, the more I do, the more he disappears. Suddenly, I see him before me, a few feet away. And the sensation of distance tears a cry out of me. He looks at me, just as distraught, as he draws away between the containers.

I scream and call for him. His mouth opens, but no sound comes out. Hands are pulling him backwards. When he vanishes in the darkness, I feel like he's been taken away from me forever.

I wake up with a start, straightening up in the bed. The first rays of dawn are sipping through the curtain. After almost a week, it still takes me a minute to understand why I'm not in my house. Alcide is lying by my side. He's still in his clothes and above the covers. He looks like he's fallen asleep while watching me. It's endearing, but also a little overwhelming. I can't blame him though; I'm the one crashing at his house because I'm too scared to go home. He's usually sleeping on his couch, even if I tried to convince him that it should be the other way around.

He's been overprotective, since Eric entrusted him with my care. I should be offended; I should tell him that I'm not ill, and don't need anyone to watch over me. But the truth is, after what happened, I can't be alone. So, I can't help being glad that he lets me stay at his apartment in Shreveport, that he's driving me to the hospital in the morning, picks me up after my rotation, and even drives me all the way to Merlotte's for my evening shifts. He doesn't let me out of his sight. And I'm so grateful.

When I got back to Bon Temps, Sookie and Sam had filed a missing person's report. I just told Sheriff Bellefleur the truth: that I had been held captive by a vampire, however, if the truth came out, I could be in danger. So, he told the public that my file was being kept secret, because the investigation was still open. The story allowed me to get back to my clerkship, even if I had missed a week. Still, without it, the scars on my body may have been proof enough. Although Eric had given me his blood, the wounds from the first day, that had time to heal, still marked.

Eric's blood. I can feel it flow in my arteries. Allowing me to stand on my feet. Even if it doesn't heal the emotional trauma, it helps. I feel connected to him. And every night, since the first day, he comes to me in my sleep. Sometimes tender, sometimes rough, we would do things I never could have imagined on my own. Things that woke me up, in the middle of the night, and had me slip my hand under the cover, to finish what had been started. Not once have I had nightmares about the yellow public bathroom, or the little bald vampire and his plastic gloves. Even in his absence, Eric protects me from it.

Being physically away from him actually hurts. And the dream I had tonight is not helping. I know he's hiding. I know that dreaming about him means he's still alive. But I can't shake the anxiety I got from how it ended. That was new.

"You know it's Saturday, you don't have to wake up this early."

Alcide's voice is sleepy and husky, as he turns in the bed. He's right, I only have to be at the bar for the lunch shift. This is the day to sleep late.

"I don't take advice from a guy that sleeps all dressed up." I answer playfully.

He only grunts. But then realizes he fell asleep in my bed – well, his bed, technically – and straightens up with a start.

"Sorry! I'll get out of your hair."

I tug on his arm so he won't leave.

"- I had a bad dream.

\- I thought you only had good dreams…"

He's jealous of something that only happens in my imagination. And I know I'm stringing him along, but I do genuinely like him. He's always nice despite his hot temper, even when I clearly get on his nerves; he gets my bad – sometimes – dark humor; and he cares about me. He's also simple, straightforward; there's no games nor double meanings. Although I'm beginning to think that maybe I liked the games, I could very well see myself being happy with him.

The only thing is, I just can't stop thinking about someone else. Someone that risked his life to save mine, when he clearly didn't have to. And is still paying the price for it.

"- I think Eric is in trouble. I think I felt it in my dream.

\- That's not how it works! Dreams are just dreams, you said it yourself.

\- I know what I said, but maybe I was wrong."

The one time he had heard me moaning in my sleep had not been my finest hour. Nor his. The worse thing was, I had fallen asleep in his arms on the couch that night. When I woke up, I could distinctly feel his arousal, as strong as mine. But I couldn't go through with it. Not with my head full of vivid images of a certain vampire.

"- You know how I told you that hunters can sense a vampire's presence in the room, even with our back to them. We're linked to them, in a way. Maybe, with his blood in me, I can sense him all the same, despite the distance.

\- If that were the case for hunters that drink V, don't you think you'd know?

\- No, in fact, I wouldn't. A hunter is not allowed to drink from a living vampire. We only use the spill they leave after they die."

Alcide makes a face, and I only then realize that what I'm saying could be considered disgusting.

"Well, sorry, but it's true. You did it too."

He grunts. I know he'd rather forget about that moment. He moves to leave, but this time, I hold him back with a story:

"- Once I saw a wounded hunter lick some blood on the floor, of a vampire that had escaped. He was only saving his own life, but he was banished from the covey. From any covey.

\- That's ruthless.

\- No. It's basic survival. The vampire could now find him wherever he was. He was a liability to everyone around him. Hunters can't be preys.

\- That's the definition of ruthless, Jill.

\- He still had his weapons. If he'd killed the vampire, he could have come back.

\- You're right, that's nice. – He laughed. – But what's your point?

\- My point is, we don't know what effect a live vampire's blood would have on me!"

I was starting to get riled up, and more and more convinced that I was right.

"- If I can smell their past on them. It's not so much of a stretch that I could sense his present in his blood.

\- And what did you feel?

\- I think he got caught. But I don't think he's dead yet."

Alcide props himself up on his elbow to look at me straight. He's finally beginning to understand where I'm going with this. And he doesn't like it.

"- Even if it were true. There's not much you could do about it.

\- I could at least try to help him. I owe him-

\- You don't even know where he is!"

He's sat up now, and I'm on my knees, just about ready to get up.

"- I saw a place, in my dream, I'm going to check it out-

\- No. I can't let you do that."

My whole body tenses; I knew I should have kept my distances. It was a mistake to lean on him so much.

"- Alcide, as much as I appreciate all you've done for me, you can't tell me what I can or can't do.

\- I promised him I would keep you out of trouble.

\- You don't care about him, why would you care about a promise-

\- I care about _you_!"

I can't sense him, the way I sense a vampire's mood, but I can watch the different emotions filter through his eyes. His honesty, his frustration and anger, his fear for me, his awkwardness at his own admission, his love even. I take a deep breath, so I can be tough.

"Then you can understand that I care about _him_. And I can't sit here, while he pays for my mistake. If he's not there, I'll admit I'm wrong. No harm done."

He swallows, before he drops his last and fatal card:

"And if you're right, and he's hiding there, you could lead them straight to him."

I fall back on the bed and let my tears flow down. For the first time, since everything that happened, I cry in frustration and let it all out. I can't believe I'm so helpless. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to have control over my life. This is too fucking unfair…

Alcide holds me close, while I turn my back on him, to hide my shame. With his warmth and soothing presence, he lulls me back to sleep. But when I wake up without a dream, my anxiety has turned into dread.

* * *

"Jill, honey, you can't be serious."

Sookie had noticed immediately that something was even more wrong than before with the young hunter. She didn't need to read her mind to see that she was distraught. However, as Jill wasn't one to share, or at least not with her, the telepath had to rummage around, just a little, inside the mind of their big wolfy friend, sitting at the bar. Alcide was so concerned, that she didn't have to snoop too long.

So, when she could corner Jill, behind the bar during their break, she didn't bother playing it coy. The girl, though, just looked at her with a false innocence in her big black eyes:

"- I'm just getting some fresh air before the rush hours.

\- Don't you think you've done enough?

\- I've been doing exactly nothing, for a week, – the hunter grumbled.

\- Are you kidding me? You're working two exhausting jobs, when you should only be taking care of yourself! Plus, you know perfectly that I was talking about what you've done for Eric.

\- The only thing I've done for Eric is play damsel in distress! And now, he'll probably be executed for rescuing me.

\- Didn't you almost got executed for rescuing his maker?

\- Right, what a good job I did… And Godric's the one who saved me, remember?

\- All I'm saying is, you put yourself at risk so many times for him, and-

\- Just tell me this one thing, Sookie, if it were Bill, what would you do?"

She paused. Of course, if Bill was in danger, she would do anything. But it wasn't the same, was it?

"- Bill never used me for a petty vengeance! He never forcefully fed on me, or gave me to die at another one's fangs, for a few minutes under the sun! Eric treated me like I was an object he could spare!

\- He knew you'd be okay…

\- He didn't _know_ that! He gambled my life! And he also tortured Lafayette! – Jill opened her mouth, but she didn't let her talk. – Yeah, I know about that too. He didn't tell me; I heard it in his thoughts… I can't believe, after all that, you would still-

\- You really need to mind your own fucking business, Sook.

\- I don't understand how you could fall for a guy like him!

\- This isn't about falling for anyone. This is about my debt towards him.

\- Right! Keep fooling yourself. Why are you asking me what I'd do for Bill then?"

Her friend remained dumbfounded after that. As if she was just now realizing that she had feelings for the guy. Sookie felt an irrepressible sympathy for the younger girl. Even if she hated Eric, it wasn't Jill's fault. She had come to know that you couldn't choose for whom you fell.

She reached to hug the little hunter, that suddenly seemed so fragile. However, this simple attempt at kindness was enough to bring back toughness in the girl's whole attitude. She took a step back, raising her chin with confidence. But Sookie had to add:

"- I don't think he deserves you, that's all.

\- You know what? I don't give a fuck what you think, Sookie."

The southern belle was always disturbed by her friend's discourtesy. The violence of it almost had her in tears. Jill rolled her eyes in annoyance. However, as the two had developed a certain closeness from all the perils they went through together, the hunter compelled herself to mellow her tone.

"- You just don't know him like I do. I know he's capable of the worse. That doesn't mean he deserves to be forsaken.

\- What are you going to do, then?"

Jill glimpsed at the small bag of coal, left by the barbecue, outside of Sam's trailer.

\- Something stupid, probably."

* * *

I hide on the hill above the docks. I'm scared to get any closer. What if Alcide were right? What if Eric was here, but the feeling I had was wrong. If I find him, it means others could. I know I'm not followed, but I could be seen. I know I should go back to the bar. I left before my shift was over, leaving Alcide behind. He deserves better, that's for sure. But I couldn't afford for him to try and stop me. I had to see for myself. I had to be sure.

From where I stand, I can't see the logos on the containers. I thought it would be deserted, but even if the sun has set, it's still early; a lot of people are still working, and trucks are coming in and out of the wharf continuously. Down there, on my left, the colors seem to fit, though. If I were a real hunter, not a joke, I'd have binoculars, and even night-vision goggles. I would have a gun loaded with wooden bullets; I would have a few stakes close at hand, and a jacket embroidered with silver. But I'm unprepared and ridiculous. I keep telling myself I'm just here to take a look. Then I'll go home, apologize to the people that worried about me, and dream about his mouth on me tonight. About his hair tickling my stomach. About his expert cold hands grazing my skin until I beg for more.

I shiver. Just from the cold.

I step out of the tree branches that hid me, so I can find a closer lookout. I don't need to get too close. The ashes dull my own smell a bit, but I could still sense vampires' presence. That's how I know she's coming, before I can spot her. However, she's faster than I can see, and when I whip my chain, she simply seizes it with her gloved hand. I use her grip as traction to launch myself at her, dagger first. Only I catch a whiff of her, and waver. It's enough for her to disarm me. She's so fast, I don't think I could have gotten to her anyway. I would say at least six hundred years old.

There's a noise behind us, a car on the road, that I didn't even have time to hear, before she tackles me to the ground. Pressed flat on me to make sure I can't move, she puts her gloved hand on my mouth. I see her big grey eyes examining me, while the vehicle approaches and passes us without a clue. Her black hair, matching mine, fall around my face. I inhale instinctively, to confirm my first impression.

Then, suddenly, I'm not scared. I know who she is.


	8. Episode 402: Two Siblings

**Episode 402: Two Siblings**

"Who are you?"

I can hear, in her soft voice, the slight English accent she didn't bother losing, as she cautiously removes her hand from my mouth. Thankfully, the ashes don't give away that I'm a hunter, or I probably wouldn't have been alive to answer:

"You don't know me, but I know you: you're Godric's progeny."

Her large azure eyes widen even more. She briskly stands and takes a few steps back incredulously.

"- How would you know that?

\- I met him. And your brother, Eric."

She opens her mouth to reply, but no words come out. I smile warmly, pleased to have taken her breath away as much as to meet her. She looks only a few years older than me, even if she's centuries old. And I can't help but find a certain resemblance to her maker. I instantly, foolishly, want her to be safe.

"I'm looking for him. Eric. I'm afraid he's in trouble because of me. And I'm guessing you're here for him too."

Her agape mouth closes, as a realization comes to her:

"I also know who you are. I should have recognized you, but I didn't with your disguise. How come I can't smell you?"

I close my mouth tight. That's too many vampires that know. And that I won't even try to kill. But she shakes her head as if it didn't matter.

"- They've kept him down here in a container for the day. But I don't know which one. Now they're waiting for a car, though, and I know where they're heading.

\- Well, I can't be sure, but I think I know where he is.

\- Alright."

She turns to the docks before she adds:

"- I'm Nora, by the way.

\- Jill."

And, just like that, we're a team. I hope I'm not mislead by my dream. However, as she follows me, both her trust and her strength embolden me, with a new purpose.

* * *

The two women arrived just in time to see him, bound in silver, being loaded in the trunk of a black sedan. When Jill moved to intervene, Nora put a hand on her shoulder, and a finger on her own lips. There were four vampires and two heavily armed humans. However, only those two, got in the back of the car, as a vampire sat on the passenger side, and a young one took the wheel. The other two remained behind when the car left. The girls retreated to a remote, deserted area.

"- What's your plan? – Jill asked, watching the car speed up out of view.

\- They'll have to drive through an industrial zone a little ahead. It should be empty at this hour. We must stop them there, otherwise we might lose them on the interstate. And after that, there will be two possible destinations, and we'll have missed our chance. Hang on to me."

Nora wrapped an arm around Jill's waist, and another around her shoulder, before she took off. She watched, with an indulgent smile, the young hunter's astonished expression. They flew over the hills, faster than any car, with the freezing wind ruffling their black hair. When they landed on the roof of a factory, the girl could barely stand on her feet, but was laughing in amazement. However, the vampire brought her back to earth.

"Focus now. Do you see any cameras?"

Jill examined their surroundings. No ATM, no gas stations, she noted.

"There, – she pointed. – There's a security camera on that parking lot. If the angle's wide enough, it may cover the street."

Nora drew out a gun, aimed, and shot it despite the distance.

"- Good shot!

\- That I can practice. Otherwise, it's been a long time since I've been on the field…

\- How did you want to proceed?"

The vampire showed her with a shrug:

"- I've got one grenade. We need to slow the car down, and throw it underneath.

\- Won't it hurt Eric too?

\- It should kill the men and wound the three vampires. We stake the two while they recover. It wasn't a great plan before, but with the two of us, it should work.

\- That's bold…

\- Eric's a big boy, he'll get over it."

Jill analyzed the vicinity for a minute. She wasn't that comfortable with killing four people, but she pushed that thought at the back of her mind to remain focused.

"If you can stop the car right there, – she pointed a spot next to a ditch where she could hide – I'll be able to aim precisely enough so it explodes at the front of the car. To minimize the impact on the trunk. And I'll be on the driver's side. Sorry, I'll have to take care of the easiest target."

Nora looked at her quizzically. So she clarified:

"- The passenger's at least four thousand years old. That's way too strong for me, even if he's injured, but it shouldn't be a problem for you. The driver's barely a hundred, so, with the element of surprise, I should be okay.

\- Well, that's a handy gift.

\- That's not even where I excel."

Jill allowed herself to be cocky, in order to alleviate the trepidation she was starting to feel.

They got into positions. And for a while, as they waited, everything was quiet. A car passed, but it wasn't the black sedan. They could both sense the other's tension. Jill broke the silence with a whisper:

"- Are you sure the car's not under surveillance?

\- I'm sure. They're over confident, and no one should know their itinerary.

\- How do _you_ know it?"

Nora contemplated her answer for a while.

"- We work for the same employer…

\- The vampire authority?"

Jill was surprised. And curious. The Authority remained a mystery, even to most vampires, as far as she knew. Nora continued:

"But, unfortunately, I'm too high up now, that I can't get every detail of small operation like that, without arousing suspicion. No one knows who Eric is for me. And it has to remain that way."

The hunter pondered that information. And Nora turned to her with a thoughtful expression:

"- So it's worrying that you found out so easily. Can every hunter do that?

\- Most. We smell the similarities in your blood. – She was giving up precious information; but, then again, they both were. – Why are you trusting me?

\- Because Eric does. And because… – The young-looking vampire averted her eyes as she kept going. – I watched you go through the worse tortures imaginable, and you never gave his name."

They both paused, as a truck passed. Hopefully, when the right vehicle would come, there would be no car around. Otherwise there might be casualties, and they both truly hoped to avoid that.

"- I'm so sorry, Jill. If I could have stopped it, I would have, but-

\- You're the one that told Eric where to find me. – Jill concluded.

\- As soon as I could. I don't know how you resisted so long. You were amazing.

\- Thank you."

It was only a murmur, as Jill's voice broke with a sob. She cleared her throat to regain her composure. After all this time, she couldn't believe it, but she was still a kid that had badly needed for someone to tell her she did good.

When the car finally appeared, at the other end of the road, they were ready. Nora prepared to throw herself in front of it. The impact would be tough, but it was only a car. Suddenly though, at about 300 feet from them, it exploded on its own.

It took a second for the two girls to recover from their surprise. However, after a quick glance to one another, they launched themselves toward the burning remnants. They couldn't believe it, but Eric had managed to set fire to the gas tank. The coincidence was so unbelievable, Jill wondered if he hadn't felt her nervousness through his blood, and decided to take action at that exact moment.

When they arrived, they quickly spotted both their targets. The youngest one had been blasted a bit further, and struggled to get up. Eric was already on his feet, despite the burns, though he was still in silver handcuffs. And the last one was already aiming straight at his heart. Jill could have hesitated a second, or gone to the most urgent; still, she decided to trust in her new partner. She knew already, that Nora would give her own life to save her brother. She could feel it.

So, she lunged on the young vampire. He dodged at the last moment, but she was ready. His movements were rendered clumsy by the effects of the explosion. In a second, his right hand was wrapped in a silver chain, Jill circled behind him, twisting his shoulder, until she landed right back before him, with her dagger ready. She was met with snarling fangs, though she ducked in the same motion. Using both their momentums, she could easily press the tip of her weapon below his sternum, and push upward until she reached his heart. When she was certain she had him, she averted her head to avoid the splash of blood.

* * *

It's still disgusting. Finally, I can turn around to check, despite the distance, that both siblings are alright. Nora is unlocking his cuffs, with a key she must have found on one of the corpses or the spill of the vampire at her feet. I let out a breath, relieved. As soon as he's free, without exchanging a word, he grabs her hair and kisses her passionately.

I should feel jealous. Or disturbed. But I strangely don't. There is something in the way they both relish in their embrace, in the obvious love they share; it feels like they're home. With the flames still burning around them, with their utter abandon, I'm left mesmerized. They are magnificent.

But the moment passes, and he turns to look at me, as I know he felt my presence from the beginning.

"What is she doing here?"

The coldness hurts. Even when I can guess that's because he'd rather have me safe. Since my jaw's clenched, Nora answers:

"- We're both here to rescue you. Play nice, brother!

\- You save me, I save you, you save me again. Don't you think it's time to stop?

\- How about when we're both safe?" I manage to snap.

He chuckles as they come closer, hand in hand. I remain rigid, unable to relax after his remark. But when he puts his free hand on my nape, and kisses the top of my head, nuzzling my hair, I can't be mad at him. Nora, with a wide smile, tugs on his hand.

"We need to get out of here. I've got a safe-house not too far."

Eric turns to me:

"- You're going home.

\- She can't go home, Eric."

Now we both turn to Nora, confused.

"I'm sorry; I corrupted the file from the live stream as much as I could. But they got this new techie, and I think she'll get a clear image of your face soon. How many vampires have seen your face?"

I get a sudden flashback of a drunken me, dancing in Fangtasia.

"- A few…

\- One would be enough. They're going to be relentless, Jill. You both need new identities as soon as possible. I'm going to make a few calls. Maybe we'll have something for tomorrow."

What she's saying is slowly sinking in. And, when Eric takes me in his arm, to fly over the forests, I bury my face in his neck. As much to protect myself from the wind, as to try and find solace in his scent. After everything, home school, college, med school, so close from the end of the tunnel, I'm going to lose everything. Then, the second blow hits me: Sam, Alcide, Sookie, everyone, they won't know what happened to me. How can I disappear on them like that?

When we enter through the back of a little inconspicuous house, in a nice neighborhood, the siblings are bickering.

"- I can't believe you trusted Sophie Ann over your own sister!

\- I just didn't want to put your ass on the line once again. She hates the Authority; she hated Russel; it was a safe bet to think she'd be on my side.

\- Oh, she was, right up until they put a bounty on your head, large enough to cover most of her debts!

\- Fucking queen…

\- Easy, regicide!

\- Technically, – he points at me, – she's the regicide, not me."

Their playful banter would almost make me smile, if I wasn't going through my own crisis. Nora starts another snide remark, when Eric's phone rings.

"Don't tell me you still have your phone!"

He glances at the caller ID, before ignoring it. I had time to see Alcide's name though, and I could have wailed in frustration. Nora extends her hand towards me, so I dejectedly give her my phone. She then rips Eric's from his grasp and drops both into the toilet.

"- My phone is untraceable, Nora!

She rolls her eyes at him, before winking at me.

\- That's cute."

He whined, but I know he could have stopped her, if he had wanted; he's still at least four hundred years older. It seems, though, that she could get away with a lot. This is a whole new side of Eric I'm discovering. I knew he could be a lot of things, but before tonight, I would not have thought of him as 'cute'.

As fun as it could be to watch them quibble, I escape up the stairs, to find a shower. Very different from the house's humble exterior, the rooms are lavishly decorated. The bedroom, with all windows light-tight, sports a XVIIe century look, and a four-poster bed. Though I don't dawdle too long, as I want those damn ashes and the vampire's spill off me. But when I exit the small bathroom, clean and wrapped in a towel, the banter is taking a darker turn.

"- It must have killed you that he loved me more than you. – Eric gleefully teases.

\- It kills me that you think he did."

She's still playful, but I can feel the tension starting to build underneath.

"- You think he was impressed with your little political career?

\- One of us had to make him proud…

\- He despised opportunism as much as I do."

Now, Eric's being needlessly aggressive.

"Don't pretend you knew him better than I did. You couldn't even convince him to live!"

And with that remark, she pushes him over the edge:

"- And where were _you_? So absorbed in your petty success, you couldn't be bothered to come when he was kidnapped!

\- I _trusted_ him! Godric wasn't the kind to be kidnapped! I knew he had ulterior motives. – Then her voice breaks. – Don't you think I would have been there in a second, if I'd known what he was about to do? Don't you think I blame myself every day? I wasn't there for his last moments!"

She has approached him as if she was going to strike, but instead, she grips his sleeveless shirt and collapses in tears against his chest. Even if he is still angry, he instinctively wraps his arms around her smaller weeping frame, and his hands find her hair and the small of her back by themselves. He then raises his head to look directly at me. I have remained transfixed, in my towel, unable to leave or say anything. His voice is soft when he answers her, still gazing at me:

"I couldn't be there for his last moments either. She was."

* * *

Nora turned toward the little hunter with a frail smile. She wiped her bloody tears, stepped back from her brother's arms, and went to put both hands on the other girl's shoulders. Jill found her voice to speak softly:

"He was happy, you know. In the end, he was peaceful."

Nora's fingers then trailed up to hold the sides of her jaw tenderly, while she muttered:

"Thank you."

She kissed her right cheek lightly.

"Thank you."

Then the other one, a little more affectionately.

"Thank you."

And she finally pressed her lips against Jill's. The hunter didn't back away. While Nora looked at her expectantly, though, she remained breathless. So the black haired vampire kissed her again, more lengthily.

Jill had never been attracted to girls. But, also, before meeting Eric, she hadn't been attracted to guys either. Nora's cold soft lips felt different then again. There was no trace of hunger, just the satisfaction of this new intimacy, the exploration of a new possibility. After a moment, she withdrew slightly, and she put her dainty hand into the hunter's trembling one, so she could turn to her brother.

Eric was watching them with a rare intensity in his eyes. Nora returned his gaze with a mischievous one. She walked to him, gently pulling Jill behind her, and went to lock lips with him the same way, with her free hand on his cheek. Then, she made way, to let him kiss his little hunter in turn.

They were moving very slowly, giving her the possibility to stop at any time, but she didn't. As he kissed her face, her hair, her neck, her shoulder, Nora delicately undid the girl's towel, so she found herself naked between them. When Eric rediscovered the scars scattered on her body, he kneeled, so he could lightly peck them and stroke them one by one. When he looked up, tears where streaming down her closed eyes. Nora quickly wiped them and kissed them away.

When he stood up again, before them, Jill immediately pulled his tank top over his head. He gladly obliged, finding her lips hungrily now, then his sister's. So, Jill turned to tug on Nora's vest too. Eric swiftly removed his pants, so he could press the hunter's back against him as she did, wanting to feel the contact of her warm skin. He watched in delight the two girls in front of him. Their white and dark skins intertwining voluptuously, their now bare breasts brushing against one another, as his sister skillfully lead the way.

He kissed Jill's nape, nipped her shoulder, then Nora's temple, her lips, her throat. They were both focused on the hunter between them, though. Her soft moans of pleasure and gasps, as their four cold hands grazed her nipples, her hips, her thigh, her core, guided their movements. When Nora lowered herself on her knee to bring her mouth to Jill's slit, he slipped his hand under her thigh to lift it and open it for her.

Offered as such, it wasn't long before Jill quivered and cried, and he couldn't resist entering her already. Holding her up, with her back to him, while her hand grasped the column to steady herself, he felt her hair tickling his chest as she arched in pleasure. So, as he slowly began his back and forth, nestled inside her wet heat, he could also feel Nora's tongue darting and licking underneath. This was fucking heaven.

Soon, he was thrusting fast, slamming her butt cheeks, loving the rhythmic sound of their skin, as Jill was whimpering, her body jerking uncontrollably. He bit her neck then, without letting out his fangs nor breaking skin; just because he felt irresistibly attracted by her fast-paced pulse, but still wanted to show her respect. The thrill of it had her fall over the edge in an explosion of heated screams. But they both kept going as long as she could take it, riding her climax without letting her coming down. As he finally allowed her to collapse on the bed, he stopped himself from releasing his own pleasure just yet.

There, kneeled before him, Nora was smiling in satisfaction, looking at the small body curling in her afterglow on the purple covers. When she turned back to him, she tilted to continue her oral ministrations on his length. However, he didn't let her. Faster than the eye could see, he grabbed her and pushed her against the thin column of the canopy. He entered her without a pause, knowing from her glowing eyes, her trembling hand down on herself, and centuries of practice, that she had been ready for him a while ago. He was rough and hasty now, as he lunged on her mouth, so he could taste Jill's piquancy on her tongue. Both their savors, mingling in there, were almost his undoing, so he was forced to slow down.

That's when he felt the hunter's small hand on his shoulder. She had straightened up on the bed and trailing kisses on his jaw. He wondered if she hadn't had enough yet, and gladly welcomed her back. Still pounding rhythmically inside of Nora, who straddled him, with her back to the column, he pushed his tongue into Jill's mouth hungrily. The girl then positioned herself between them again, facing him this time, but stroking his sister's hair tenderly. Then, she pushed back her own hair from her neck, so she could offer it to Nora. This one didn't hesitate for a second. Seeing the throbbing pulse willingly volunteered, she sank her fangs deeply.

He watched Jill wince, but also clench her teeth so she would not let out a yelp. As his sister slowly, languorously fed, his own teeth involuntarily descended. He was still thrusting, so close but not yet satisfied, holding both the girls in his unwavering arms, mesmerized by their intimacy. Then, Jill inclined her head above Nora's, and once again, pushed her dampened hair out of the way. She was offering him the other side of her neck. He hesitated though, but the calling pulse was becoming harder to ignore, as he was starting to lose control of his own building pleasure.

He sank his fangs in turn, and sipped the fiery, addicting blood. He was so, so close now, but he refrained still, waiting for Nora's own earthquake. And so he heard Jill, deeply, lengthily inhale. And the image came.

It was blurry at first, as if two frames were trying to fight for dominance; then they suddenly synched. He was with Nora. And Godric was there. He remembered this moment perfectly. Nora was still very young, merely a few decades. She had gone out on her own, seducing easily a beautiful couple. Although, while she was draining the wife, the husband she had thought unconscious had woken up and attacked her with a spike. Eric had stopped his motion at the very last moment; the wooden tip already deep in her back. Godric had broken the man's neck in a second, and he was furious. She had almost died then. So, when they went back to their den, she had wept uncontrollably, begging for a forgiveness neither her brother nor her father was willing to give. They were mad, but only because they had been so scared for her. Pitying her, Eric had finally gathered her wailing form in his arm, and he had rained kisses on her face to let her know she was alright. She was loved. Godric had joined them. Pressing her shivering body between the two of them. They had kissed her, cuddled her, until the fear of the true death, they had all felt, turned into a hunger for life, and for each other. They had rarely been that intimate, the three of them, but this time, they all had had a glimpse of utter ecstasy.

As the memory of it blended with the felicity of the present, both Eric and Nora exploded in completion at the same time. Eric's knees almost buckled, and he had to grasp the column of the bed, so the three of them wouldn't fall to the floor. He didn't want to let them go yet. Nora's mouth was agape, unable to comprehend what had happened. He smiled at her, and Jill tried to disentangle herself from them, but he didn't let her, his arm wrapped around her small body, as Nora's feet reached the ground. He wanted to say something, to convey something of the amazement he was feeling, but he could only hold the little hunter close in his arms, so she would understand.

Nora let herself collapse on the bed. While Eric nicked his own finger on his fang, so a drop of blood trickled, and smeared it on the hunter's neck wounds, so they would heal instantly. Then, he brought down both himself and her, still curled up around him, next to his sister. Jill, the only one already down from her afterglow, pushed and pulled to cover them up with the blanket. Eric, then, well tucked and happy, drew her back in his arms. With his sister holding his hand to his right, and the body of his little hunter pressed against him on his left, he closed his eyes smiling.

Quickly, Nora fell silent, and Jill's breath became even. As he relished in her heartbeat against his own chest, and her heated flesh warming his own, he was still amazed. No matter how much he attempted to give her, Jill always managed to give back even more. He wasn't used to that. Usually, people wanted him. They wanted him for themselves to enjoy; they wanted his experience and skills to fulfill the void inside them. So, he sometimes gave in, or he took what he wanted without offering anything in return. Apart from Godric, Nora or Pam, his family, he had not been accustomed to selfless acts. That was why this little hunter would not cease to blow his mind.

He fell asleep, holding these two girls that both infuriated him and rendered him speechless, weaker and stronger at the same time, than ever before. Feeling them abandoned in his arms, he felt safe and blissful. Nothing could have tarnished this moment.

He awakened, a few hours later, with the barrel of a machine gun pointed at his heart.


	9. Episode 403: Three Conditions

**Episode 403: Three Conditions**

I wake up at the slight rustle of clothes I hear behind the door. For a second, I think I probably dreamed it, and I'm tempted to go back to the first blissful slumber I've enjoyed in a long time. Then, my brain finally regains his basic sharpness. Since both the vampires are still feeling dead, by my side, I'm guessing it's the middle of the day; I won't take any chances. So, I open my eyes.

They barge through the door at that exact moment. A whole battalion gets quickly in position in the dark bedroom. I try to rise and shake Eric's shoulder at the same time. If I were alone, I would try and burst through the window, but: first, I don't even know if what made it light-tight is rigid or not; and second, that would mean, not only abandoning the siblings behind, but exposing them to the sun while doing so. Too soon, the red dots on my bare chest prevent me from doing anything impulsive. When Eric and Nora open their eyes, it's already too late.

"You can guess those bullets are wood, right? With extra silver to make sure it hurts. Now get up slowly with your fangs away and hands where I can see them."

They didn't even let us get dressed. Eric is fuming, his eyes darting around, looking for the slightest opening. I'm having the hardest time not feeling completely disheartened; these men's uniforms are the same as those who took me from my car, only two weeks ago. It feels like a sadistic joke, that has my brain defeated and blank.

"I'm sorry I failed you, brother."

Nora is as dejected as I am. The cover she has worked so hard to protect was blown, everything for which she had strived, for centuries, destroyed, and the three of us will likely die because she was compromised. As she is dragged beside him, handcuffed in silver, I hear Eric whisper urgently in her hair: "It's okay. It's okay, Nora. It's okay", before she is ruthlessly taken downstairs. Though, when I find his eyes, the fear I can see and feel, as he looks at me, strikes me down.

The three of us are separated into coffins, and roughly loaded up into trucks, from what I can surmise. The vibrations tell me we're on the road, and – like I did the last time – I uselessly try to count the turns and estimate the distance. However, the light-tight box is also air-tight, and after a while, I begin to feel the lack of oxygen. I force myself to breathe deeply and calmly, but, by the time the engine stops, I'm suffocating. The worse thing is, I don't think they've thought this through…

When the lid finally opens, I draw a sharp and panicked breath. I can confusedly hear a lady vampire berate the guards for their carelessness. Once again, they want me alive. I'm petrified by that knowledge. And I'm not comforted by her eyes studying my still naked body. She's ancient, condescending, and beautiful, even with the blood in her ears; I can feel something of a hurt pride, which is always dangerous.

"- Keep her in the guest room until tonight.

\- The _guest_ room? – the human asks, surprised.

\- Yes. Roman wants to see her when he wakes up."

This cavernous bedroom is sumptuous, but I don't really care. I'm still a prisoner, and way too uncertain about Eric and Nora's fate. They provided me with a robe, thankfully, and even brought me food; which would be great, since I didn't eat last night, although, I'm too paranoid to even taste it. Then, probably when the sun has set outside, I'm taken to a majestic office, with a huge mahogany desk and plushy leather chairs. Every object in here smells expensive. This guy Roman must have one hell of a superiority complex.

Although, when he finally makes an entrance, wiping a drop of blood at the corner of his lip with an embroidered cloth, just to show me that he has fed, I'm pleasantly surprised.

"Miss Kay, it's a pleasure. – He says with a nice, poised voice, devoid of any accent I can detect. – I must apologize for the way you've been treated until now."

The way he walks, and talks, feels more human than any vampire I've encountered until now. Don't be mistaken, I know he's dangerous. He's about two thousand and five hundred, I'd say, but his self-confidence comes out relaxed and calming. His natural authority suffices to impose respect, and there's a certain frankness to him. Of course, he must be conniving and power-hungry to be where he is today; however, I don't feel any cruelty to it.

"- And you are? – I still choose to play dumb.

\- Oh, I'm Roman, the head of the Authority."

I can't hide that I'm taken aback by that. I mean, that's it; there's no higher up; he's the fucking top of the food chain. He extends a trustful hand – also unlike any vampire I've ever met –, and I decide to go and take it, mostly because I'm hoping for a whiff of his scent. He wears a nice musky perfume, that covers most of it, so I only get a feel of ancient Germany and Roman Empire. I'm starting to think Roman is a nickname he adopted along the years. He effectively looks like a senator or such.

He smiles at me warmly as we shake hands, although I don't know why. My confusion must have shown because he promptly adds:

"- Don't worry, you're a guest here. You shall not be harmed at our hand again.

\- And why is that?"

I refuse to let my guard down yet.

"- Because I've come to understand you're not our enemy. And maybe, if we can come to an agreement, we could even become allies.

\- Maybe. If you let me see my friends."

He looks at me with an amused expression.

"Your vampire friends?"

I don't bother answering; he knows who I'm talking about. He's only still doubtful about the uncommon, unholy relationship we share.

"Sure. Follow me."

He leads me through an underground labyrinth, where a vault in cut stones, Greek statues, and carved wooden chests stand along ultramodern equipment. We then enter a guarded little room, filled with monitors and a console with faders and pushbuttons.

There on the screen, I can see Eric and Nora, locked in barred individual cells – probably silver. They have been given a uniformed outfit that looks like black scrubs. Nora is kneeling and seemingly praying, holding in her hands the golden medal I have seen her wear last night. I'm surprised at first, since I didn't know vampires could be religious, but then I remember she was turned, probably in England, in the 1400s; everyone was religious then. While Eric is only pacing back and forth in the little space he has. At least they aren't hurt, and they can see each other. He turns to talk to her, but the sound is muted, and the high angle doesn't allow me to read their lips.

"- See, they're perfectly fine.

\- What's going to happen to them?

\- They're traitors, Miss Kay. They will be trialed as such by the council."

That could still mean the true death. I need to find out if my cooperation is worth anything to this council, so maybe I could trade it for their pardon.

The door opens behind us, and the lady vampire from earlier enters. She throws me the most despising look, before speaking with Roman in a language that seems to be Latin. They're both stiff and professional, but I can catch, in some minor touches and their proximity, that they're probably more intimate that they let on. Any information is good to know in a situation like this.

"Miss Kay, you've already met Salome. She'll be responsible for you during your stay with us. I'm sorry, I have some matters to which I must attend."

With that, he's out of the room. I'm left alone with that woman, who definitely hates my guts, and I can't help fidgeting like a kid under her glare.

She comes closer, to take a strand of my hair between her fingers. I don't let myself recoil, but I feel the shots of adrenaline flooding my bloodstream. I would feel much more comfortable if I had my weapons, though they wouldn't help me here. I calm myself by inhaling her scent. And I'm surprised to discover that she's _the_ Salome, the one from the Bible. That's amazing. I would have so many questions; however, I doubt we'll ever be friendly enough to have a nice chat.

"I really can't see what all the fuss around you is about. The way I see it, you should have already been sliced to pieces in a back alley, a long time ago."

She speaks like I'm not supposed to answer, and pets me like I'm a dog she's going to euthanize as an act of mercy. I barely manage to keep from attacking.

"Lucky for me, - I say between gritted teeth – you're not the one in charge."

She takes a step back with a fake laugh. It's so full of threat I have to recoil now.

"Oh, but there's plenty I can do."

Her hand reaches the console and hovers over a blue button. Expecting my reaction with a glint of sadism in her eyes, she adds:

"I agree that the Magistrate was a medieval freak. Here, we tend to choose more modern approaches."

Suddenly, I see in the screens a blue light brightening the cells, and both Eric and Nora flinch under it. The UV starts burning their skin immediately. I can't hear their cries of pain, but I feel them like a punch in my guts. I lunge at her.

"Stop!"

I can't even touch her before she immobilizes me, by twisting my arm behind my back. I fall on my knee before it breaks, wincing. But she has raised her finger from the dreaded button.

"So, you truly care about them!"

Her surprise is genuine, and for a second, I almost feel like she cares too. Her quick glimpse at Nora's screen confirms it; of course, they used to work together, maybe even more. That means she may also be personally hurt by her betrayal. I need to keep that crazy woman's attention on me instead:

"- It must hurt to be so close to power, and still take orders from a man.

\- You little…"

Her grip on me tightens and I cry in pain. But I know she won't break it; she'll even avoid leaving any bruises, so I've still got some wiggle room.

"Do you think he cares about you, the way Eric cares about me?"

That was a mistake, because her finger flies to the blue button before she answers:

"I'm pretty sure your little Viking friend is beyond regretful by now."

Red burns appear on their faces, distorted by their screams. Nora curls up in a fetal position on the floor, her lips muttering an urgent prayer. Eric covers his face with his clothes, but only to expose more of his back. She won't keep this up long enough to kill them, but I still need to make it stop, right _now_.

"-What do you want from me?

\- See, there is nothing you can give me; that's how unimportant you are."

She's interrupted by a knock on the door. Thankfully, it forces her to let go of my arm and the button at once.

"Miss Kay is expected at the council."

* * *

"Since Miss Gainsborough can't attend our meeting, we are short a vote. Although I'm sure we can all agree that Miss Flanigan hands-on experience on the matter should allow her to weigh in on our choice."

Salome's wince towards it was enough to reveal to Jill that the empty seat on the council was in fact Nora's. She had not suspected that Eric's sister was herself a Chancellor of the Authority. Then again, she had known nothing about their organization until she was introduced to them that night. She'd had an odd feeling about them, like they were somehow repressed. It made sensing their emotions more difficult than with other vampires.

Nan Flanigan was here to ask her, once again, to help them strike a deal of non-aggression with the hunters. And, once again, Jill had to explain how difficult that task would be.

"- Even if they were to elect a global leader, his or her authority wouldn't be recognized by most of them. In this clan, the mothers raise their child hunter as they see fit. So, if you want the next generation to stop killing blindly, they're the one you need to convince. The way I see it, you can't win one signature and be done with it. You would need at least 4000 for North America alone, so it would start to make a real change.

\- Then you understand that the need for you to run those negotiations is all the more crucial."

Jill smiled internally. As much as she hated the idea of touring the country, looking for hunters and convince them to change their whole way of life, this would help her make her case for the two imprisoned vampires.

"- Of course. And I'll do it, obviously. I'll do everything I can, and I only ask for one thing in return.

\- You're not in position to ask anything, – Salome started, but she was cut off by Roman:

\- Go ahead, Miss Kay.

\- For Eric Northman and Nora Gainsborough to be pardoned."

Members of the council began to argue all at the same time, but Jill raised her voice to make her point:

"- Their only fault has been to save my life.

\- Northman killed a magistrate and Nora deceived us all! – Salome exclaimed.

\- Did you expect her to forsake the bonds of her blood? Maybe, she should have trusted you to understand. But maybe, you lost her trust by denying who you are, and what makes you."

Some of the Chancellors rose at that claim, their fangs dropping, as their temper finally showed. However, Roman gestured for them to sit back down and for Jill to continue. So she boldly added:

"- If I, a hunter, must remind you that the bond you create, through your making, will always prevail, then maybe you're deceiving _yourselves_. If anything, she should even get her seat back at this table. You need someone with different views. Otherwise why bother pretending this isn't a dictatorship?"

She was looking straight in Roman's eyes, knowing he was the one than needed to be persuaded. Others talked among themselves, but he remained silent, thoughtful. This emboldened Jill even more:

"- The same way Eric should be commended, not punished. You want to better your relationship with hunters? He was the first one to do it.

\- Northman did kill a magistrate. We can't let him go, – a Chancellor that looked like a child sneered.

\- I killed a king and you're letting me go.

\- Don't make me regret it," warned Roman.

She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. Him, she couldn't afford to anger. She scanned the room and realized that some were already arguing in her favor. Some voices, though, still demanded her head; to those, she said with a soft voice:

"- You don't get it. He was ready to die for me; do you think I'm not ready to do the same?

\- You're putting a little too much value on your life. We're not desperate, – spat the boy.

\- Really? Cause I think I would look great on TV.

\- Put her back in her cell."

And so, Roman adjourned the meeting, to Jill's utmost distress. The way she saw it, not only did she fail to save them, but she probably convinced them to execute her as well. On her way back to her room, she checked once again the positions of the security cameras and all the guards she passed, just in case she would have to try and make a run for it.

She had finally fallen asleep despite her concerns. Her dreams were ridden with images of Eric bursting out in flames. When she woke up with a start, the timepiece displayed 3 o'clock, but she couldn't tell anymore if it was at night or in the afternoon. Only when Salome entered the room, two restless hours later, – without any blood inside her ears – could Jill surmise it was only Monday morning. The thought passed her that she would soon be absent again from her clinical rotation; though whether she died here, or survived to become a reluctant mediator, she doubted she would be able to finish her school year anyway.

The ancient lady looked amused as she noticed Jill kept at least five feet of space between them. She let out a small laugh, mistaking her prudence for fear.

"It's done, Northman and Nora have been released. They've both been sent back to Shreveport. And you're to leave for DC with Nan Flanigan in two hours. Your flight has already been booked with Anubis Airline."

Jill looked at her in shock. For a second, she had thought she could be happy at those results, but something was surely wrong.

"- Can I see them before I leave?

\- They're already gone. Here are some clothes for you to wear. Get ready now."

She gave Jill a last once-over and a sly smile before slamming the door behind her.

The young hunter began pacing the room. She had definitely felt Salome's cruel pleasure, hidden behind a false indifference. The vampire had lied. That certainty, coupled with her earlier nightmares, filled the girl with trepidation. Dawn would come soon; she had to check her intuition right now, in case their plans included the sun.

Without any more wavering, she dressed in the most comfortable outfit she could find – and that was a pants suit, everything else was dresses and skirts. She then toured the room for weapons. The terry belt from her bathrobe would have to do, along with a thin bronze statue she detached from its base.

She knew the door wasn't locked from the previous comings and goings, so she opened it forcefully to startle the human guard behind. Before he could react, she threw the belt above his helmet and around his neck. She then pulled backward with all her weight, while she slammed the door with her foot, hoping whoever was watching the security tapes had missed that. The guard struggled as she strangled him, trying to render him unconscious without killing him.

When he finally stopped moving, she chose to leave him there, unrestrained. He would wake up soon, but she already knew that she wouldn't go far anyway. The cameras in the hallway were impossible to avoid, and vampires were probably still patrolling before sunrise.

Still, she lunged out of the room, and ran as fast as she could. Other guards were rather quick to spot her; however, she was counting on the fact that they would have orders not to kill her. When the first one positioned himself in the middle of the corridor and aimed, she jumped against the wall and, with a foot on the stones, leapt to reach the hanging lamps. It allowed her to dodge the first bullet and swing above him. With the bronze statue, she properly knocked him out.

The next one had been less prepared and struggled to ready his riffle; she slid on the tiled floor to land below him and aimed at his groin, still with her efficient makeshift weapon. She took a turn to reach the door of the control room she had been in before.

The sentry in front of it had heard the commotion and welcomed her with a string of bullets. Behind him, the door opened to let out Roman and Salome, alarmed by the noise. Jill was still running toward them, trying to keep her movements unpredictable.

"Cease fire!" Roman shouted.

Salome went to grab her, but the hunter had been expecting her not to sit idly by, so she was ready. She wrapped the bathrobe belt around her wrist before the vampire even touched her, and used it as a lever to launch herself away and inside the room.

She locked herself in, knowing it wouldn't protect her for long, but she would use what little time she had to check the monitors. First, she saw the empty cells; had Salome been telling the truth? Then, she heard the pained scream coming from the speakers. That's when she noticed them in two separate small rooms, on other monitors.

They were both strapped to a pivoting table, and a weird modern machine connected their arm to an intravenous tube. Both had also a Chancellor with them. The sound was opened to Nora's feed.

"- Your brother Eric has already confessed. He told us everything and repented. He's free now. And you could be too, if you cooperated, - the plump woman Chancellor lied, before adding in a more forceful voice: – Are you linked to the Sanguinistas?

\- No!"

A silvery syringe was pressed and Nora cried in utter agony.

Behind Jill, the door sprung open. Salome barged in, closely followed by Roman. Jill realized that he had been deceiving her too, while she had thought she could trust him. She was boiling in rage.

"- Is anything you've told me true?

\- Everything, – he answered in a soothing voice. – We only have to make sure those two haven't strayed too far. There are factions among us that disagree with the Authority's guideline.

\- I don't care! Our deal is off!

\- Think it through, Miss Kay. Our deal is the only thing that will save them.

\- _If_ they comply with us," Salome clarified.

But Jill ignored her. She only turned to Roman:

"- Nora will get her seat back in your council.

\- Miss Gainsborough will be reinstated, – he nodded, – when we're satisfied that she's only been protecting her brother. I must admit, you've made a compelling case.

\- And Eric will remain sheriff in Shreveport?

\- We unfortunately cannot allow this. But, do not worry, I have plans for Mister Northman. Plans I believe he will appreciate."

In the screens, Eric's face contorted in pain.

"- So stop it! Now! – Jill cried.

\- Our problem is, – Roman continued, ignoring her plea, – a lot of vampires don't believe in mainstreaming. They believe vampires to be created equals to God, and that humans should be treated like cattle.

\- But someone with such belief, wouldn't they kill a hunter at sight? Then the fact that you found them with me should be proof enough.

\- Believe me, I thought about that, and it should. But you already seem to be an exception to any rule, Miss Kay. Don't worry, it should be over soon enough; no vampire can be subjected to that amount of silver without breaking."

Nora's howling pierced their ears. Jill couldn't take it anymore.

"- That's it. If you don't make it stop right now, our deal is off!

\- I'm being very patient with you, Miss Kay. But this isn't any of your business, and I don't respond well to threats.

\- No vampire does."

She was weighting her options. There was no way she could beat them physically, so if he didn't respond to threat, maybe she would have to swallow her rage to beg him.

On the screens, the Chancellor questioning Eric waved to the camera before exiting the room. Seeing it, Roman opened the door:

"Follow me, then, Miss Kay."

She complied. The three of them took an elevator down to reach the prisons level. When they were joined by the same Chancellor, him and Roman exchanged a few words, then he signaled her to come. They opened the door, through which she ran. Eric was being released from the straps.

His knees buckled and he fell on the ground, before weakly straightening up. She threw her arms around his neck, unable to restrain herself despite the unpleasant company.

"How touching." Salome sarcastically spat.

Eric gave her a murderous look, before pushing Jill brusquely away. He got back on his feet without throwing her a glance. She remained stunned.

"- Your little hunter happens to be a fine negotiator, in addition to her fiery spirit." Roman stated.

Eric let out a small chuckle and finally eyed her with his raised eyebrow. She glared at him, before getting back to her feet and turning to the Chancellors.

"What about Nora?"

Roman nodded to Salome, who exited the room to go check on her.

"- You'll be pleased to know you've been promoted to become an agent of the Authority, Mister Northman. You'll be given missions around the country; your resourcefulness and natural aplomb should be efficient to strike fear in any troublemaker.

\- And what did you get in exchange?

\- I'll only help them negotiate a peace with the hunter clan. – Jill answered coldly, trying to seem unaffected. – And Nora will remain Chancellor."

She trusted that he could recognize a good deal when he heard one. Though, when Eric turned to Roman, she tensed.

"- The girl will need protection. You may have noticed her tendency to get into trouble. I guess I could-

\- No, Mister Northman, you won't. Your presence will only hurt the negotiations. If she's believed to be too close to vampires, she'll lose the little trust she could gain with her kind. She needs to appear unbiased.

\- Salome can't be responsible for my protection, though. – Jill interjected. – I'm pretty sure she hates me more than she'll want peace."

Roman only nodded, not wanting to acknowledge it out loud, but still agreeing.

"Nora then, – the hunter continued. – I could trust her with my life."

She had wanted to insist for Eric to come with her, but she couldn't manage to figure out what he wanted, and was starting to wonder what she wanted herself. Roman nodded and the decision was made.

When they reached the room where Nora was kept, they found her in an intimate conversation with Salome. Tenderly stroking her cheek, their faces inches from each other, she apologized, successfully cajoling the older vampire, to win her back. She only smiled quickly at her brother and Jill, not wanting to make a diplomatic faux-pas now.

"You still have a plane to catch Miss Kay."

* * *

I'm packing clothes that aren't mine into a brand-new suitcase. I managed to convince Roman that I needed my weapons back; not only are they a family heirloom, no hunter would take me seriously without them. I also leave on the bed any top with short sleeves, or ones too tight. I got my cell phone back too, so I've called Sam to let him know I'm alive and well – I tell him to call Alcide for me; I guess I'm too ashamed to do it myself –, and that I won't be back any time soon. I can't believe I'm really doing this.

I'm fairly sure this will be the end of me. Either I'll succeed too well and more extreme hunters will never forgive me, or I won't even manage to convince one mother and Nan Flanigan will have my head. She doesn't shine by her patience, despite what her TV persona would have us believe. But they've agreed to all my conditions: Nora is keeping her seat; Eric isn't free, but he'll be alright; and Roman promised me I won't even have to lie, during the negotiations of the accords. I should consider myself blessed, shouldn't I?

I hear the door handle lowering and I hasten the pace of my packing. However, it's the infamous tall Viking that walks in. First and foremost, he checks the room for cameras.

"No camera, nor mic. I already checked." I deadpan, still bitter from his earlier rejection.

Undisturbed, he flashes me a sly grin. His inhuman speed allows him to get close and grab my chin; I can't bring myself to recoil nor give in. When his thumb caress my jaw, though, and his hungry eyes undress my body, I can't repress a shiver. I realize I don't know for how long I'm leaving nor when – I can't even think about 'if' – I'll see him again.

I believe our thoughts synch then, because we lunge at each other's lips and the heat rises immediately. His hands roam my sides, while mine grip his hair. My back hits the wall and, for a second, I forget about the world. However, when his mouth leaves mine to nip on my neck, I can't help my frustration untimely coming back. This is too good. But I don't know if it's the fact that I'm going to reunite with the life I forsake years ago, or if I just need more than a goodbye quickie to live with myself.

"Are you ashamed of me?" I ask, breathless.

The second the sentence leaves my lips, and his lips leave my skin, I regret it. He stares at me quizzically, so I clarify:

"- I get that you were wary of showing affection in front of other vampires before, but don't you think we should be past that?

\- You heard Roman. I'm a liability to you. And to be honest, you're a liability to me too.

\- Excuse me? – I push him away forcefully and he lets me.

\- Did you believe we were safe here now? Do you really think they're on your side? – he snarls.

\- No! I'm not stupid; I know we're on thin ice, but-

\- If you let on your weakness, they'll exploit it, as soon as they need something else from you.

\- So what? I'm your weakness?

\- I'm just saying they could use you to get to me."

I know I could be happy that he's actually admitting he cares about me, but that's not good enough anymore. Maybe because life keeps tearing us apart, I need some kind of reassurance. He pulls me back into his arms and I bury my face in his chest. The previous heat has made way to tenderness. His hand caresses my hair and my shoulder blades, while his nose presses on the top of my head. I hug him back tightly.

We probably only have a few minutes before someone comes to get me and he'll play indifferent again. I clutch his skin, as if I was afraid he was going to disappear, like in the dreams I've had.

"Don't ever forget you're mine." He whispers in my hair.

I shiver, as those hated words now bring unshed tears to my eyes.

"If I'm yours, then you're mine too." I answer.

He chuckles, as if the idea were ridiculous. So, I withdraw from his chest to glare at him. His smile faints, and I almost feel a shyness in his next admission:

"- I'm not the faithful type…

\- Well, I won't be the jealous type, but this goes both ways."

I'm the one who chuckles now that I see him cringe.

He loses our staring contest, though, as the door finally opens and we both take a sudden step backward. The human guard is however unimpressed, when he says blankly that I'm waited for my departure. So, I pull on Eric's t-shirt for a goodbye kiss. He gives in sweetly.

"- I'm not ready to lose you… – And I feel like a scared little girl as I admit the reality of my feeling.

\- Oh, but you'll see me again, little girl."

His nonchalance feels strained. And, while I finally turn to walk away, I can feel his intense gaze following me out, with all the words left unsaid hanging in the growing distance between us.


	10. Episode 404: Four Thousand Signatures

**Episode 404: Four Thousand Signatures**

I slouch on the back of the limousine, with Nan and Philippe, her Canadian counterpart. With a yawn and a frustrated grunt, I sulk in a corner. The covey I managed to meet in Toronto was particularly unresponsive. After a month of this, I don't know what to think anymore.

I thought the younger generation would welcome change and be the easiest to convince. I thought I could show them that they have a choice. But, if I managed to get through to some – to those who have been secretly hoping to take control of their fates –, I found that most are just bloodthirsty little sons of bitches.

Well, I'm being bitter now. The truth is, when vampires came out of the coffin, it has been an earthquake for the clan. The truth is, most are completely lost. For the youngest, it feels like, at the moment when they were finally ready to fulfill their destiny, it has been robbed from under them. And, since they've been born and raised for one thing, and one thing only, what are they supposed to do? So, those are the most eager to kill, and to kill blindly, in order to, maybe, make some sense of their lives.

Where I have been, sometimes, pleasantly surprised is with the oldest among us. I thought they would be the hardest to convince. They have been doing it for so long; this life is the only one they know. Plus, they're the ones that have seen the most of their comrades die at the fangs of vampires. I thought they would be spiteful, and to be honest, a lot of them are. But I've often been met with a dreamy smile: "Perhaps, it could be nice to retire…" Those who have survived our trade the longest now crave a little rest. And in order to live peacefully, they need a truce.

So, I'm more convinced than ever that I'm not doing this for nothing. Nan, on the other end, is more than fed up with it. She dreams of a huge convention, where every hunters would gather, where we could make inspiring speeches and be done. I had to tell her, times and times again, that this isn't going to happen. The most hunters we will ever be able to gather at the same location will probably never be over fifty. And that's a number I haven't been able to reach yet.

"- It'd be a lot easier if you told me how you people find each other. We could send human scouts, reach them on a bigger scale…

\- You know I can't tell you that, Nan. Even if I did trust you, I know so many vampires would use that information to wipe us out."

I don't even take my eyes away from the window as I answer. We've had that same discussion so many times already.

Hunters move constantly. And even if some like to hunt together for a while, we usually move by ourselves and find a new covey in each town. So, of course, before cell phones were invented, we needed signs and secret codes to find each other, so that we could form a covey large enough to take on the biggest targets.

Even when I used to walk around in Shreveport, I would unconsciously register them in my mind, the little marks on the walls, the coded graffiti, that indicated the new hangout. Of course, they change them regularly, so, since I've been inactive for so long, I probably miss a lot of them; there's also the ones I notice but can't decipher. The most important to me is discretion. Vampires, as much as humans, have to remain completely in the dark. Otherwise the words 'traitor to my own kind', already circulating around, would take a new and truer meaning.

"- It's 'us' now, isn't it? I remember it used to be 'them' not so long ago. You're not switching sides on me, are you? – She notes with a mean smile.

\- I'm just trying to get in the right set of mind. I tried to let them be 'them'; but you're the one that won't let me be 'me', remember?"

Nan mutters she'll report to Roman that I'm not cooperating, but I know those threats are empty. Even though she snaps at me and still have very little patience, I know I'm growing on her. I see her little smiles and hear the small encouragements hidden behind her cold demeanor. She knows I'm doing my best. And that I'm just as frustrated as she is, maybe even more. We're so far from the four thousand I apparently promised… I sigh:

"At least they had agreed to meet with you. Even if the TL wasn't cooperative, he's just a temporary representative. That doesn't mean we didn't get through to some of the others. Signatures are not everything – I argue, – some just need to realize they have a choice. Maybe they'll change their way of life anyway, if you guys stop killing them on sight."

They leave me at the hotel reception, as they have to attend other meetings before sunrise. I don't check into vampires' hotels anyway; they still give me the creeps. Although, most vampires leave me alone, now. They recognize me from TV, and even if I don't get a lot of love from it, I'm now less at risk with them than among my own.

I even get propositioned, more than ever, by curious vamps that have 'never done it with a hunter before'. Well too bad for you pal; as handsome as you may be, you don't hold a candle to the one still in my mind. I'm having less and less dreams; I guess time and distance have thinned our bond. So, now I even miss his imaginary presence. I'm pathetic.

His texts are laconic and probably self-censored; he knows my phone is being monitored. He says he's having fun terrorizing misbehaving vampires all around the country. That's probably true, even though he probably misses being free of his movements. But, he also took advantage of his trips and new influence to franchise Fangtasia. Pam is the one running the whole thing, but he must like that too, spending his free time sitting on a throne in bigger cities, with bigger crowds drooling over him. I'm not jealous! Just pissed off and frustrated. I hadn't spent a month without seeing him, ever since we met. Although, we haven't met so long ago, even if it feels like lifetimes away.

Damn, I want a drink, and maybe a nice guy to take my mind off him. I've been working hard, I deserve to let off some steam, don't I? What I'd truly need is a friendly hug from Sam, but meaningless sex could be the next best thing. Alcide doesn't even answer my texts. He's definitely fed up with me. I don't blame him; where he's concerned, I don't know what I want. I miss him too though. His presence was so comforting.

Well, aren't I nostalgic tonight! I get out to enjoy the bar's terrace. It's barely midnight, and the air is getting warmer as spring has settled nicely. I can sense the three vampires responsible for my protection around me; two are patrolling the street, one – James, I believe – sat a few tables away from me. I raise my beer to him before taking a sip; he's nice looking enough, although I suspect he doesn't like me very much, or maybe I'm just not his type. I should try to find myself a human for once. I can see a few, sitting around, even though it's Monday night and the place is far from packed.

As I take a look around, the wind turns, and the smell of ashes suddenly reaches my nose.

I slide beneath the table at once, to use it as a shield. A sniper could have remained under the wind until now. I sense James' muscles tense, as he readies himself for the fight, and then I can't feel him anymore. As I turn around to check, I can see the splash of bloody slime smearing four entirely grey figures. James was four hundred years old; they came prepared.

Another one comes behind me and I throw the table at him, using the circular momentum to try and get some distance between me and them. A bullet scratches my arm. I wince in pain, but it'll take more to stop me. They're not here to exchange pleasantries, even if I distinctly hear a 'fangbanger slut' muttered under a breath, by the one lunging toward me.

My weapons are out and ready, but it's a well-placed bullet that reap him mid-air. I easily dodge his already dead body. The five human guys I had noticed, are standing with guns in their hands. I had no idea they were guards dressed up as civilians. I'm now caught in the crossfire, curled up behind an overturned, and thankfully sturdy, table.

I can feel the two vampires, arriving at their greatest speed. The firing subsides, as I hear cries of pain, and the distinctive, but unsettling, sound of bodies being ripped apart. I stand at once.

"Stop!" But it's too late. The corpses of hunters are spread on the ground. One of them, not too far from me, is still alive, but he misses both his legs, and a nasty gash on his back is soaking his grey vest with red. As he raises his head towards me, I gasp in horror. I recognize him. He was part of the covey from one of my first hunt as a tracker, when I was still a child.

"How could you betray your mother like this?" are his last words before one of the vampires rips his throat.

Staggering back to my room, I'm overtaken by nausea.

* * *

Nora knocked on her door before the end of the night. The Chancellor officially came to make sure the attempted murder wouldn't become public, seeing as seven hunters had died in a gruesome manner. On their part, only one vampire had met the true death – even if it was a great loss – and two human guards had been injured, but would be alright. They had been taken care of by their own medical team, since bullet wounds would have been reported by a hospital. The hotel clerks, and few awaken patrons, had been glamoured, and the premises cleaned up. The story was: some kids had been playing with fireworks.

She found Jill huddled up on the ground of her bathroom.

"- Hey sweetheart, you're alright?

\- I'm fine Nora, no need to baby me…

\- You need to get that wound checked, – she pointed at her bleeding arm.

\- I'll bandage it, it's fine.

\- I'm sorry, I was supposed to keep you safe, I thought-

\- You did; I'm safe."

Nora sat by the distraught girl's side. She decided to remain quiet until Jill was ready to talk. She did not expect the next words out of her mouth, though:

"- I don't want any more vampires in my security detail.

\- Jill-

\- No. It sends the wrong message. I'm not supposed to be biased, remember?

\- You need them to be saf-

\- Even if they're discreet, hunters can sense them. They came with the exact number they needed to kill them. If there hadn't been humans there, I'd be dead. So, they actually make me _less_ safe.

\- Hunters are much stronger than humans.

\- But humans are more unpredictable to us. I saw it first-hand tonight."

Nora pondered this for a moment.

"- What about other kinds of sup's? – she asked.

\- What are you thinking about?

\- Wolves?

\- There's no way I'll be followed around by a pack.

\- Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Satisfied, Jill let her head fall on her friend's shoulder. Nora wrapped her arm around the smaller girl and hugged her tight, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"- Come on, the sun's coming up soon, and I can't sleep here, – the vampire stated.

\- No.

\- You can't stay in that hotel.

\- I'm sorry, I'm not checking in a vampire hotel. – Jill was adamant.

\- Did those bastards say anything to you? What happened?

\- If we want this whole farce to work, I need to be one of them, not one of you."

Nora gazed at her for a while before slowly nodding.

"- Any news from Eric? – she asked the little hunter.

\- I threw my phone against the wall. I'm going to need a new one, by the way."

They both laughed quietly. Nora then kissed her head warmly before having to leave. Jill went to prepare her answers, for her TV appearance of the next night. She wasn't going to sleep anyway.

* * *

He shows up at my window the next night.

I'm now staying at the last level of a huge building, in Montreal. Just coming back from the studio, where I've presented my organization, 'End the Hunt', to the people of Quebec, I'm ready to call it a night.

I always have to walk a fine line, in order to reach hunters, without outing them. I use key words, subtle allusions, and obvious hints only to those who would know how to listen. The organization is a front, supposed to reach out to vampire haters, and I introduce myself as a reformed member of an anti-vampire group. However, only humans are fooled. My whole demeanor and vocabulary speak clearly to both vampires and hunters.

The interview went well, even if my French felt a little rusty at first. But being a hunter in North America means being fluent in at least French and Spanish at an early age. I've been concise, confident, seductive, and I don't think I've done too bad, considering the circumstances.

The bullet wound from the night before is killing me. I'm not sure why I hid it, as if I was ashamed or something. I should have taken a sip from James' spill, or at least shown the wound to Nora and her medical team, but I couldn't. At the time, I felt undeserving of care. Like I deserved to suffer instead.

I still can't shake that thought. And, even alone now in my hotel room, I'm still as tensed as I was in front of the cameras. I want to hop in the shower and forget about everything, though I can't seem to be able to unzip that goddamned dress. It's stuck! I'm considering ripping it off, when I raise my head to meet his eyes.

"Allow me."

He is hovering behind the flowing curtain of the patio door, in the warm night. I swallow a sob at the pure joy of his presence.

"Tell me this is not a dream."

* * *

He laughed – and he had meant it as a mockery, but it came out as a relief to have found her safe.

"- I felt your fear and anger yesterday. But I was too far away.

\- Don't stay outside! What if someone saw you?

\- Yeah, I'm going to chastise Nora for that poor security, – he said without joking, noticing she had promptly changed the subject.

\- Well, hunters don't fly.

\- What if a vampire wanted to come after you? We don't need an invitation to get into a hotel room.

\- Then why are you still on the balcony?

\- Can't I be a gentleman?

\- That would be a first…"

They both laughed then, somehow mirthful to be in each other's presence after so long. He walked in leisurely, his hands tucked in his pockets, staring intensely at her fitted wisteria cocktail dress – still with puffed sleeves.

"Allow me," he repeated gesturing to her defiant zipper.

Steadying her shaky legs, with a hand on the dresser, she turned around with a shiver and a blush.

His delightfully cool hands grazed against the warming skin of her nape. It sufficed to quicken her breathing. She closed her eyes to relish in the feeling of his presence. Her emotions were sending sparks into his body, vibrating through their bond. Unbearably slowly, letting his knuckles brush the whole of her spine, he lowered the zipper, until the very small of her back where it ended. She gasped for air. Softly, and careful not to touch her silver neckless, he pushed the straps off her shoulders, letting his nose burrow in her hair. The unfastened dress slid to the floor.

"- What is that? – he whispered.

\- Nothing, it's fine.

\- It smells infected.

\- It's not."

He cautiously removed the gauze around her arm, despite her unconvinced protests. Blood started gushing out again from the deep wound, and she cringed. His fangs appeared, as he lowered himself to lick the wound clean. Her hand flew to his nape, scraping the base of his hair, letting out a deliciously high-pitched noise. He bit his own tongue, drawing blood, so his ministration would close the gash for good. Only when it was nice and healed did he straightened back up, stored his fangs away, and pulled her back against himself.

Unlocking her bra, he took the time to tenderly caress her sides, her hips, kissing her shoulder. She tried to turn around to face him, but he kept her with her back to him, with a firm hand. First gently biting her shoulder without his fangs, he then roughly tore away her panties. She turned her head and grabbed his hair to force him to kiss her. As his lips assaulted hers, his hands found her breasts, claiming them possessively, before one descended to her throbbing bud.

Her ass arched to find the front of his pants and he groaned. She was already moaning in his ear, and he had planned to make her come first, but suddenly, he couldn't wait a second longer. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and let his painful erection out, while still massaging her core, his fingers finding her heated entrance with an involuntary quiver.

She blindly clasped his length, sliding between her butt cheeks, and guided it urgently forward, just below his own hand. She wanted him now, all of him, and he bit her shoulder harder while he entered, closing his own eyes, to feel exclusively the touch of her skin and her warmth. Her walls tightened around him. She cried out in pure ecstasy and he growled irrepressibly. _Why the fuck nothing compared to this?_

He reached under her knee to bring it up and part open her legs, so he could bury himself whole inside of her. She moaned again, shuddering from her first climax, and he began thrusting. Deeply, longingly, reveling in every inch of their rubbing parts. And she moved together with him. His fingers were still stroking her core, and she was so close again, her body started trembling uncontrollably. But before she reached her highest peak, she suggestively removed her hair from the shoulder where he had already left a bite mark, pulling away her necklace, offering her fast-beating pulse.

His fangs sprung out at once. But he stopped all his movements, eliciting a frustrated whimper from her. Withdrawing delicately, he turned her around so she would face him, and lifted her to sit on the dresser, at his height. Her dark eyes were misted and her lids heavy, her cheeks flushed and her swollen lips parted. She had never been so beautiful.

She raised her hand to his fangs and slowly traced their length. He kissed the tip of her fingers, then tugged on his own shirt, before removing his pants completely, not letting her out of his sight. Only then did she also removed the mechanism of her weapons, strapped to her forearms, and the silver necklace she still bore. She bit her own lip, watching his naked body come back to her. Claiming her mouth, brushing a nipple with his thumb, he entered her again.

When their bare chests pressed against each other, he reached around with his arms to hug her closer. One hand between her shoulder blades, one to her lower back, he brisked up his pace, feeling her thrusting body eagerly slamming against his. His tongue explored her mouth, caressing and tasting, mimicking the motions he'd grant her clit, if he could right now. He swallowed her building moans, feeling the vibration in his mouth conveying into the whole of him.

When he knew she was close again, he finally allowed himself to bite her neck. Her loud screams erupted in pleasure, not pain. Images came to his mind, but their pace were so fast none of them could decipher anything. Only red flames and blue skies behind moving forms. And, following their lead, he quickened his rhythm to an inhuman speed, careful not to hurt her, but building her culmination even higher. Losing all self-control, she violently bit his shoulder too. And he came with a roar.

"Fuck!"

She burst out laughing at his exclamation, still high and shivering and clutching him close. He smiled, relieved to hear a genuine laugh, without any trace of the deep sadness he had felt in her after last night. He could pat himself on the back for a job well done, and that made him chuckle too.

When she sighed lengthily on his shoulder, he lifted her in his arms, and she moaned when he slid out of her. Her weary frame felt so small in his arms; he was overtaken with an urge to protect her from any harm, ever again. The thought made him tense and she felt it immediately.

"What's wrong?"

Her sleepy voice calmed him instantly, as he didn't want her to worry right now. He shushed her, while lowering her to her bed, and he tucked the both of them under the covers. However, even though he abhorred the thought, he would have to leave soon, so he could go back to his current job in Atlanta. He had a frightened young vampire covering for his absence, but that wouldn't be effective for too long.

Feeling she was on the brink of sinking into a slumber, he whispered in her ear.

"Don't forget that you're mine. Because I'll be back."

He just didn't know when.

* * *

I wake up cold and alone, but light-minded too. I could almost be fooled into believing that last night was a dream, though my whole body is sore and feeling relaxed at the same time. I smile stupidly at the still flowing curtains, letting in rays of sunshine. My cleared mind is already thinking up strategies to obtain those four thousand signatures as soon as possible. Only then, will I regain my freedom of movements. I need to step up my game. I need to show those hunters that I'm the one who's _right_. I _know_ that I'm right. I just need to convince them. And this morning, I feel up to it.

When I get out of the shower, I hear a knock on my door. Checking the peephole, I see only the man guarding my room, accompanied by someone too big to fit in the small lens.

"One minute!"

I skip back to the bed, to strap on my weapons and throw an ample top over my head, before opening the door.

"Alcide?"

He stands in front of me with a scowl and hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Eric said he'd clear the rest of my debt, and that it's a high paying job, so…"

He shrugs, avoiding my eyes.

"It's been cleared with Miss Gainsborough," the guard clarifies.

I try and fail to repress a beaming smile. I know he hates me right now, because I left him to worry sick, while doing the one thing he asked me not to do. But I don't care. I'm just so glad to know I'll get to travel with a familiar face. Someone that'll truly have my back, and not just perform a job – despite what he's saying. Plus, I know I'll win him over, with time. No one can resist me for too long. And that's why I'll get those signatures.

This morning, I'm finally ready to start making the world a better place.


	11. Episode 405: Five to One

**Episode 405: Five to One**

"Excuse-me, Jillian Kay?"

One of the human guys of my security detail raises a hand to stop the young woman from approaching. He's relaxed because she's a frail redheaded girl with a baby in her arms. However, Alcide and I immediately stiffen and almost show teeth. We can smell the hunter she is.

"Miss Kay is not available between her appointments."

My wolf is still as protective as ever. Though, when I look into her eyes, I can tell this is not a trap. I stop in front of the car, shielded behind the open door.

"- What is it? – I ask, realizing my tone has begun to mimic Nan's.

\- I just wanted to tell you that, even if my TL says he's not interested, I am."

I glance at the baby stirring up in her arms. He looks four, maybe five months old. The few drops of blood in his bottles must have been increased to half of it by now. He smells almost exactly like a vampire.

"I don't want this life for her, – she adds, hinting at the big blue eyes, tucked in a blanket, staring at me. – I want to give her the choice."

I smile, extending a hand she shakes vigorously. Suddenly, I don't care so much about the signatures anymore. _This_ is why I do this.

Carrie came with us when we left Montreal. She's a better advocate than I am. Her motherhood gives weight to her words. And, for the first time, I feel like I have a real girlfriend. The baby, little carrottop Jessie, is our mascot. We take her everywhere; even the security guys are smitten. Alcide is amazing with her. Maybe it's his wolf blood, but he has more parental instinct than any hunter I've ever seen with a kid, including the moms. The dad is a plain human from New York, that have no idea what we are. He comes and visits when he can. It feels normal; it feels right.

I'm starting to get what is expected of me, and how to obtain it. And so, the ensuing part of our Canadian tour goes better than expected. I know hunters need a choice. We can't just ask them to stop and forsake their whole way of life. And the truth is, vampires do need some kind of accountability. So, I only try to make hunters understand that their enemy deserve justice, fair trials, and not the blind murdering that's been going on for millennia. We just need to get organized, to cooperate with powers in place, to make sure the vamps we track are the ones that deserve it. Just so we'll be efficient. And even if we keep raising baby hunters, we need to let them choose their path, as we're choosing ours now. Roman isn't too happy about the turn my speech has taken; he wished he could be rid of hunters altogether. However, on my new accords, signatures start to flow.

I'm unsettled, though, when we leave Vancouver for Seattle. I've visited this city a few times before. This is the place of my last good memory with my mother, before we'd left for Houston. And I had chosen it to become my home, when I'd finished med school. Those dreams, from less than two months ago, seem so far away now. In June, next month, the final exams will take place without me, and the internship here will be forever lost.

While we check in the hotel, Nan introduces me to another hunter who wants to join us. She's an unusually tall Mexican girl with broad shoulders, a bright smile, and a perfect American accent.

"- I'm Adela, nice to meet you Miss Kay. I'm here to help you in any way I can.

\- Well, call me Jill, and we'll celebrate your adhesion to 'End the Hunt' tonight at the bar, after the local interview, alright?"

My fake enthusiasm sounds shaky, and Nan gives me an odd look. I usually pretext a need for fresh air after travelling, to go and look for coveys' signs, but this time, I sincerely need the fresh air. Alcide falls into step behind me.

"- You're okay?

\- Yeah… It's just this city. And the fact that I don't know what I'll do with myself after all this.

\- Won't you go back to med school? Can't you repeat your last year or something?

\- Maybe…

\- I'm not worried about you Jill; you can do whatever you want."

I smile despite myself and snake my arm around his waist.

"Since when have you stopped worrying about me?"

He grumbles, but can't help laughing too, before wrapping his strong arm around my shoulder. Well, this is better. I guess I can go nail my TV interview then.

I join Carrie and Adela at the bar after a quick shower. When we finished recording at the studio, I had to dodge the journalist so he wouldn't come and ruin our celebration. At least, his insistent flirting, disgusting suggestion, and especially his subsequent rejection, made me feel strong and hot. However, what I want right now is to drown in alcohol, so I can forget where I am.

"- Where's Nan? – I ask above the loud music.

\- She said this bar was depressing and left, - Carrie laughs.

\- And little Jessie?

\- Asleep in our room, with Bobby.

\- Who's Bobby?

\- One of the security guards!"

Damn I am a snob. I haven't even asked all of their names yet. I glance around to find most of them sitting around in the bar and outside, sipping on virgin cokes. I want to buy them a round before realizing they're on the job.

"- And where's the werewolf? – Adela nonchalantly inquires.

\- I don't know. On a break, I guess.

\- Can I ask you something? – she muses next, and I pretty much know what to expect.

\- He's not my boyfriend, why?"

She shrugs with a cheeky smile, and I'm hit with an unwanted pang of jealousy. I liked the new girl better when I thought she was probably a lesbian. Wow, I need some hard liquor tonight.

"- Really? – Carrie exclaims. – I thought he was.

\- I like him a lot, he's great, but I…

\- You what? You've got someone else?"

I don't answer, but my poker face is apparently still pretty lousy.

"- Who? – Carrie asks. – I haven't seen you with anyone.

\- I don't have a boyfriend. Drop it!"

They laugh at my defensiveness. It's true though, he's definitely not a boyfriend. They're both a few years older than me and probably way more experienced. But I doubt either of them has ever been with a vampire. Even if they're open enough to help me with this cause, the idea could still seem downright treasonous to them.

However, the truth is, I'm dying to talk to someone about it. I'm tired of keeping everything to myself. Even when I call Sam, I keep quiet about that, because I know he disapproves. Those two girl hunters would probably hate me if I told them too. I'm just going to need to toughen up.

I haven't seen Eric in almost three weeks. Maybe that's why I'm cranky. Only when I'm well-drunk do I realize alcohol dulls our bond. I don't usually feel him, except inside some dreams, but now, I do feel like he's further away. However, when I sway with my eyes closed in the middle of the dance floor, I can pretend his gaze is on me. My body aches for his touch and I feel pathetic.

When I open my eyes, I notice Alcide entering the bar and wave at him. His smile tells me he's happy to see me too; that, and the fact he doesn't spare a glance for anyone else. I dance until the club closes, under his watchful eyes.

"- Do you think alcohol makes us more honest, or does it make us lie? – I slur.

\- What?"

He chuckles at my drunkenness. We're back at the hotel's bar at three in the morning, slouched in front of each other, in the plushy couches of the deserted hall. Carrie's been gone for a while, and even Adela has bidden us goodnight now. My heavy eyes roam over his eternal flannel shirt, rolled up sleeves on his elbows, uncovering his muscled forearms, and those absurdly sexy jeans. Our knees brush, and it sends sparks up to my loin.

I clear my throat and try to carry on with my thought:

"- Well, when a man is violent while under the influence, you excuse it, right? It's not entirely his fault. But if someone is uninhibited, you'll say it loosens them up, and that it shows their true colors.

\- I don't think alcohol excuses bad behaviors. It just removes barriers… What's your point, Jill?

\- I guess, what I mean to say is: If I'm attracted to you when I've been drinking, am I truly attracted to you, like, underneath, or am I just like a nice man turned violent, temporarily swayed?"

His expression instantly turns serious. He straightens up in his seat, and I know I've been incredibly stupid. This guy likes me too much for me to play around. This is not fair.

"Forget it. Forget I said anything."

His dark gaze remains intensely on me. He is absolutely beautiful. Like a wild animal. Although he is a wolf, when Eric is a fucking lion. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He's perfect. And he's _here_! Why can't I fall for him instead?

"Goodnight Alcide." I utter before leaving hurriedly.

When I get to my room, I throw myself on the bed with a loud frustrated groan. I close my eyes tight, to try and find a way to feel my bond with Eric. I have no idea how it works and what I'm looking for. So, hoping he'll know, hoping _he_ 'll feel it, I slip my hand inside my panties and touch myself just like he touched me. And, while pleasure slowly builds, images of Eric and Alcide blend in my drunken mind.

* * *

They were now travelling down the West Coast in a luxury bus, leaving Portland for Sacramento, stopping in smaller cities for some PR. On the road, Carrie and Adela were playing a fast card game, to amaze the guards with their speed; little Jessie was on her baby play mat, on the floor, already trying to crawl away; Jill was reading a book in a corner; while Alcide was taking a nap. They were surrounded by three security cars, and a truck carried the vampires' coffins, as the sun hadn't set yet.

"- Damn you're fast! – exclaimed Bobby, the young security guy. – Could you beat a vampire at this game?

\- We can't beat even the youngest vampire in a straightforward match like that. They're faster and stronger. But there are ways to use their own strength against them, that even a plain human could learn. The only time we can beat them is when we can surprise them, and because we know their patterns.

\- That's enough, Carr. – Adela interjected.

\- Oh, come on, Dela! That's pretty basic. And those guys work for them, but that doesn't mean they'd betray us, right?"

Faster than he could react, Adela caught the man's arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bite mark. She gave the redhead a pointed look, but this one just goggled:

"Have you ever slept with a vampire?"

Bobby blushed and shrugged.

"-With Nan?

\- Urgh! – Adela grunted, - she gives me the creeps. She's all nice on TV, but I don't think I've ever seen her drink Tru Blood yet.

\- So what? If the humans are okay with it, who are we to judge?

\- How do you know that poor guy's not been glamoured?

\- Bobby, were you okay with it?

\- Huh… Yeah…

\- Well, I don't get it. – Adela groaned. – I mean, I know some of them can be attractive, but they're all cold and dead." She shuddered in disgust.

Jill didn't take her eyes off her book, but she hadn't turned the page in a while. Discreetly, she pulled on her own left sleeve. There was the only fangs' scar she had, from all the times she'd been bitten. It was from the first time, when Eric had just saved Sam, and she had offered it to him. Willingly. It had been just before their first time together. Only a few months ago.

"What about you, Jill? You've been around vampires longer than us," Carrie innocently asked.

Jill raised her eyes to witness Alcide propping himself up on his elbow. He looked at her with a mean grin that said: _Yeah, Jill, What about you?_

"- What about me?

\- Ever been attracted to a fanger, is what she means, – Adela spat, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever said. Carrie rolled her eyes:

\- We're supposed to treat them as our equals, so why not?

\- Why do you care? You've got your baby daddy…"

Jill let the girls bicker together, while Alcide sneered. Though, instead of letting him get on her nerves, she decided to go punch him playfully on the arm. He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe her, and she whispered:

"- You know you're a prig, right?

\- And you're a danger whore…"

She hit him again, but he caught her wrist, so she had to wrestle him to get free. Though, as Carrie had explained, hunters were only good when they could turn their adversary's strength against them. There on the small bunk bed of the bus, she was at his mercy.

Their laughter had attracted the others' attention when he pinned her on the mattress.

"- You still haven't answered Carrie's question. – He breathlessly said, and Jill scowled at him.

\- Don't tell me your mysterious boyfriend is a vamp! – Adela's quick mind inferred.

\- I told you, I _don't_ have a boyfriend. And my sex life is _my_ business!"

She kicked Alcide on the thigh, hard enough so he would let go. Then, averting her eyes, she went to plump herself back down on the couch and bury herself back in her book. The silence, then, was deafening. Thus, she suddenly thought back on Eric's disregard of her, when they were surrounded by vampires. Perhaps she would have done the same, had they been around hunters instead.

"- Hey, I wouldn't judge you… – Carrie came to sit beside her.

\- Then you'd be the only one.

\- Is that why you're doing all this?"

Jill could feel everyone's ears stretched to hear the answer.

"I'm doing this for a lot of reasons, – _first of which, because I'm being blackmailed into it_ , she didn't say, – because I think it's right, and yeah, because there are vampires I care about. Just as there are weres I care about, and humans I care about. Call me a traitor if you'd like; you wouldn't be the first."

Alcide got up and pat her on the head, as he made his way to the bathroom.

"- Nah. Just a danger whore.

\- Yeah? And what are you? Cause you're here too, aren't you? – Jill teasingly retorted, mostly because she wanted to avoid looking back at Adela's eyes.

\- Me? I'm just a sucker."

The girls chuckled. Then, Adela came to sit with them on the couch:

"So, how is he?"

But before Jill started to think about what she could reveal, they were all suddenly thrown toward the front of the bus, as the driver slammed the brakes. Between them and the front security car, a tree had fallen on the road. The guards hadn't recovered their balance yet, when the three girls yelled at the same time:

"Back up!"

But Carrie couldn't even reach her baby before the explosion went off.

* * *

There's a shrieking sound in my ears, that occludes everything else. When the dark dots before my eyes begin to clear, the first thing I see is baby Jessie. She's inert on the broken glass of the upturned bus. I can't find Carrie, though. I see corpses of the men that were supposed to protect us. Some of them had families. I shouldn't have gotten to know them. I shouldn't have started to care. A shadow comes over the cloudy sky. Someone is standing on the metal carcass above me. _Amateur move, dude. You must be young._

I roll over, as a bullet drills a hole where my head was a second ago. I hide behind the burned remains of the passenger seats. The gunshots soon stop and I hear Jessie bawl. I left her there. I didn't think of the fact that her little body is still filled to the brim with vampire blood. She'd have survived worse. My head is still whirring and I can't think. Adela takes my hand.

"We need to get out of here." She whispers.

I point to the baby. However, Adela shakes her head. _Too risky._

"They won't kill her." She rationalizes. _Thanks, I guess._

We move to what used to be the back of the bus. There's a door there; we need a distraction, though.

Gunshots resonate against the metal. Alcide got out of the small bathroom unscathed and ripped a gun from one of the dead security guards. I want to help him, but Adela pulls on my wrist and kicks the backdoor down. Next thing I know we're running for the woods under gun fire. There's a hole in my thigh, but Dela don't let me stop. I'm waiting for the adrenaline to kick in, although, right now, I just want to throw up. I think I have a concussion. _I'm so fucking tired of all this._

I just glance over my shoulder to see the other cars that were following us. They're not covering our escape; they're trying – and failing – to protect the truck where the coffins were transported. One of them is already opened and overturned, letting a puddle of blood spill on the concrete. It could be Nan. If not, it probably will be in a few minutes, judging by the turn of events. _I can't even-_

The next hours are a blur of leaves and rocks. There's a beautiful creek fall in this forest. Although the rattle of the chase, behind us, is too close to let me admire it. Adela is relentless. At one point, we hide under the branches and needles of a huge cedar. We smear its resin on our clothes, cheeks and arms. It's not coal, but it'll still help with our scent. It's sticky as hell, though.

We're also helped by the heavy unusual rain that has started to fall. Except it will also mask their sound. The good thing is, the sun has set now, and I don't see any flashlight. Although hunters have pretty good night vision. The respite allows me to get a grip. _Breathe in and breathe out. What's the plan?_ Neither of us have our phones; we lost them in the blast. We need to get to the nearest city, and find a diner, or a motel, that will allow us to call Nora. But we need to be discreet.

I climb the tree as high as possible, so I can find the distant lights of a town. My thigh is killing me, but I clench my teeth; now is not the time to be weak. There's a gas station and a restaurant down south, although there's a large clearing before them. We'll be vulnerable while crossing it, but I don't see other choices. As soon as we leave the cover of the tree, we're soaking wet. Though, the rain stops before we get to the clearing. It's vast, dark, muddy, and slippery. And now, the moon shows up between clouds, just to taunt us. We'll be sitting ducks there. They'll even see us from the hills.

While we're considering our options, I notice a light silhouette below the tree line.

"Come with me." I mutter to Dela.

Still under the cover of the branches, I make my way towards it. Just until I get close enough to confirm my intuition.

"Alcide!"

The grey wolf spots us right away, and comes trotting to meet us. In his mouth is something heavy, wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh my god Jessie!" Adela sobs, taking the baby in her arms.

I throw myself around the wolf's neck, burying my nose in his fur. I'm so grateful to see him.

However, I come out dampen by something else that rain water. My arms and face are covered with his blood. His breathing comes out ragged and gargling. I rummage through his fur to find them: bullet wounds. He snarls under my touch. I can't be certain the bullets all went through. Even if we chose to cross, I'm not sure he'll make it to the town; his legs are shaking; he's exhausted.

The problem is: we had the same idea, coming here. This means the hunters won't be long either. If they're not already waiting for us to reveal ourselves.

"The longer we hesitate, the less chance we'll have."

Adela is right, but I can't shake the feeling that this is a mistake.

The dilemma is settled for us when a gun is fired. Dela shields the baby. And Alcide shields me. I distinctly hear the bullet perforate his lung, right against my heart. His yelp is no louder than mine. Ten hunters step out of the shadows.

* * *

"There you are, you treacherous bitches!"

Adela watched the seven men and three women expose themselves with the certainty of victory. When the guns were cocked, she had shielded herself and the baby behind a bark. And she'd seen Alcide leap in front of Jill. When he turned back into a man, naked in the mud, the hunters chortled:

"Wow, that's weird! I'd never seen that before!"

Adela hadn't either, however, she found it far from funny.

Jill rose, boiling with rage, her weapons ready. So, Adela put little bawling Jessie down between the roots and joined her. They were outnumbered five to one, though, she guessed, dying for your conviction wasn't that bad.

"Traitors or not, the laws of our clan require a trial. And you're short one jury." She tried, but was met only with laughter.

They raised their weapons again, more a firing squad than dignified hunters.

However, all of their senses suddenly felt something wrong. And before anyone could react, two of them already had their heads detached from their bodies. A shadow had loomed from the sky. Blood had barely started to spatter from the severed neck, that it was moving towards the others. But the hunters were already firing and scattering, so the shadow stopped its attack. It dodged the bullets until all barrels were empty. The last gun was ripped from its user, altogether with his hand. Only then did the shadow halt, and gleefully licked its bloody fingers.

It was a tall and lean blond man, with his slicked-back short hair barely out of place, wearing a tuxedo as if he had been at a party, his icy look never leaving the remaining hunters. Seven of them would be a little too few for a vampire his age. Nevertheless, Adela and Jill witnessed them getting into position, adopting a strategy they could recognize. With a little luck, they could still get to him.

Adela remained transfixed, as the vampire split the throat of the first hunter, at his inhuman speed, making his way to the next. Those used as bait wouldn't make it, only the last one had a chance. That's when she saw Jill lunging at him. The girl slid under the hunter supposed to deal the finishing stroke. Knowing he was a bigger, more experienced man than her, she didn't pick a fight, but merely stabbed her dagger into his calf, effectively bringing him to his knees. The vampire finished him off bloodlessly, simply breaking his neck to avoid a mess. He then extended a hand toward Jill, helping her up as they exchanged a knowing smile.

Adela still hadn't moved an inched. It had all happened so fast; she hadn't even been sure who she was rooting for. Though a movement to her left alerted her. The man who had lost his hand was throwing himself at her. He probably thought he could at least finish half the job, or maybe he thought he could take her hostage. She readied herself for the impact, weapons up and ready. However, the attacker fell to her feet. He was missing his heart. Behind him, the tall vampire slowly brought the ripped organ to his lips, and took a sip from the aorta. His eyes bore into her. Her whole body was trembling; all her instincts were urging her to attack; and he expected it, provoked it.

"Eric, leave her alone, she's a friend!"

She shuddered at the words. _She was his friend._ The vampire turned to where Jill were. Adela's training told her it was the right moment, although she could still feel a small part of his attention on her. He was ancient and experienced. And he had just saved her life. She was shaking and overcome with nausea.

Though she was brought back to her senses by Jill's plea:

"Please, Eric, he's not going to make it!"

The younger girl had returned to Alcide's side and were now performing CPR on the dying were.

"You have to help him, – she continued – you're the one who sent him to protect me!"

But the vampire looked hesitant. From what Adela knew, giving blood to human, let alone a werewolf, was a taboo for vampires. What Jill was asking should have enraged him; instead, he was wavering.

"He jumped in front of a bullet for me; please, you can't let him die."

Behind her words, even Adela could hear the implicit threat: _I'll never forgive you_. So, to her utmost surprise, the proud vampire yielded.

He kneeled beside Jill, and tore the flesh on his own wrist with his fangs, before bringing it to the wolf's mouth. It took a little time before the dying man got enough strength back to start drinking more eagerly.

"Don't be greedy now," the vampire said before withdrawing.

Though, before his wound closed, he gathered some blood on his fingers and smeared it on Jill's wounds too, on her thigh and the gash on her temple. Adela marveled at how the gesture seemed way more natural between the two. Before he pulled back, Jill even kissed his palm. Then, the vampire grabbed her chin and, to Adela's astonishment, locked their lips together.


	12. Episode 406: Six O'clock in the Morning

**Episode 406: Six O'clock in the Morning**

I look at my muddy reflection in the mirror of the small diner's bathroom. My hair is still bloody, and sticky from the resin, despite the rain. We've established camp here, until Nora's troops could arrive. The place was empty, and the glamoured clerk had been about to close. Adela and I had needed something to eat, while Jessie needed a bottle of milk – although what she truly needs is her mother.

I feel like screaming at the mirror, when Eric appears behind me. His concerned smile tells me how bad I must look under those fluorescent lights. I'm happy to see him, but worried he let the others alone.

"- Nora sent new agents for your protection. They're patrolling outside. She'll be here soon.

\- We're lucky you weren't too far…"

He had been getting ready for an event in San José, when he felt my fear and flew to my rescue, once again. I look at the reflection of him pacing behind me.

"- This has to stop. I'll talk to Roman; he has to let you go home now.

\- I don't have enough signatures yet…

\- _I don't care!_ "

I feel his rage flare and close my eyes. I try to convey how much I need some quiet right now. He seems to get it, since he brings both his arms around me and kisses my hair. His tenderness feels possessive, and I understand how he feared for me. This feels selfishly good. To know some people care. His hug starts to turn into caresses, and I lean into it. After everything, in his arms is still where I feel the safest. It always has been, for some reason.

I should feel upset about his display of violence, right? I mean, of course, he killed them to protect me, but ripping off a man's heart shouldn't be such an enjoyable thing to do. There's blood, splattered on his white shirt, and on his neck, right up to his ear. He washed his hands clean, though I can still see red on his lips. But, I don't know why, watching him kiss my temple in the mirror, while his large hands slither to my breast, with his untucked shirt and unfasten bowtie, he is just _so_ fucking sexy.

My jeans are on the floor when my back slams against the side of the stall. I lock the thin door, while he fumbles with the button of his pants, his lips not leaving mine. When his dick is in my hand, I push him backward, so he'll sit on the lid of the toilet, and I can straddle him. His hand grips my hair as if he were afraid I could vanish. As if he wanted to possess me, so I would never disappear.

I position him to my entrance right away, no foreplay; I want to feel him. And I descend on him with a cry of relief, like I've been missing a part of myself I'm only now reclaiming. He pulls up my top to graze his teeth between my breast. And I open his shirt without caring if I tear a button. I need to feel his skin against mine, as I move up and down on him. As usual, his coldness alleviates my fever, and it feels _fucking_ exquisite.

"Jill, are you there?"

 _Fuck!_ Adela has entered the bathroom. I stop every motion and put a hand on Eric's mouth, just in case.

"- I'm here; I'll be right out.

\- You okay?

\- Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just… Give me a minute."

Eric chuckles under me, while biting my hand. I kick his hip with the side of my knee. I wait for Adela to leave but she doesn't; she enters the adjacent stall, and I bury my face in the crook of Eric's neck. He just moves his hands to my hips and forces the slightest friction. I gasp for air.

Finally, she exits the stall and washes her hands. There's another pause.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" she says.

I'm feeling like shit right now.

"Just give me a sec, alright?" I'm forced to answer.

She gets out, and I wait to hear the door closing, so I can get my hand off his mouth.

"Are _you_ ashamed of me?"

I have to look into his eyes to confirm he's messing with me.

"Of course I am; you're unpresentable." I joke, though we can both feel the unresolved issue here.

He rolls his eyes with a cheeky smile, the sort of which he would offer to Nora. And the degree of intimacy it channels makes me suddenly emotional.

Of course, he can feel everything that goes through me, so he takes my head between both his hands, to bring our lips together. The light pecks are all I needed. The motion starting back in our lower bodies is everything I _ever_ needed.

"- You know, – he says between kisses, – this might be the less sexy place I've ever had sex in.

\- I highly doubt that." The guy has lived through the Middle Ages, _come on_.

His light chuckle sends vibration all over, and I swallow it as I slip my tongue between his teeth. His fangs pop out, scraping it, so he starts sucking deeply, and I moan into his mouth.

My eyes are tightly shut, when he lifts me to slam me on the wall, even harder than before. The pace quickens; it gets rough. I welcome it by clawing his back under his shirt and digging my heels into his butt. His length thrusting in and out, his lips around my tongue, send my heartbeat through the roof. For the first time, I allow images of all the moments he had sex before flow into both our minds. They're passing too fast to discern any faces or details, but the sheer erotism of it is enough to send us both over the edge at the same time.

* * *

Nora's voice rose in the bathroom:

"Come on, kids; get out; we need to talk."

When Eric unlocked the thin door, his other hand still scrabbling for his fly, she was waiting behind.

"Hey, sis'."

He kissed her forehead, but she pushed his face away, annoyed. He couldn't remember in the middle of which argument they were. She opened her arms for Jill, though. He smiled at the sight, as he always would. The closeness between the two had quickly become his favorite thing in the world. The girl handed him the bowtie he had left on the floor; he then followed them into the main, pitiably lit, room.

"With Nan gone, we're going to have to put the whole tour on hold. But before that, we've got to organize a press conference, to announce the situation. At least, we know we'll get some sympathy over it."

Nora looked around to find only clenched teeth and glaring looks.

"So we're not going to talk about the poor job you've been doing, about their security?" Eric spat at his sister.

She glared at him: "Obviously, we're going to improve that…"

Jessie started crying again, and Alcide got up to check on her. He had been awfully quiet, since Eric had given him his blood. He had muttered a 'thank you', had patted Jill on the back when she rejoiced at his remission, and had kept to himself since.

"We need to get her back to her father, – Adela grumbled, pointing at the baby, – and he's probably going to want a body for the funeral.

\- I gathered that hunters weren't big on funerals; that you were all about unmarked graves. – Nora kept going in her professional tone – But I thought we could give Carrie a proper ceremony, you know, to thank her for her service to the community…

\- Is all you care about your publicity stunt? – Jill exploded.

\- I'm sorry Jill, but I need to be practical here. You want to go home, right? Well I'm sorry; but this tragedy is your ticket out."

Jill got up and grunted in exasperation. She began pacing the room, unable to process what had happened. Adela interjected:

"Well, I don't want to go home. Cause I don't have one. I want to keep going, even more now than before. And I think you're right; if we communicate well, I think other hunters will join us."

Jill turned to her, amazed at her resilience. After what had happened, she had been sure the young Mexican would call it quit. Especially after witnessing her with Eric, she had thought the hunter would be disgusted. But, somehow, she was ready to pick up the torch.

Eric hadn't found a way to be alone with her again, before they had to part. So, he had to endure feeling her distress through their bond, with only a few superficial text exchanges to try and lift her spirit. He hated it. He blocked Alcide's emotions, though he couldn't bring himself to block Jill's, despite how much he loathed sensing her distraught. It made him feel so…human.

Everything went fast after that. The rumors of the attack were confirmed during an emotional press conference, where Jessie's dad cried, Nan's colleagues praised her, and Jill looked positively lost. She was put in a flight back to the Authority's headquarter in DC, with Nora, while Adela was left to find the next covey – her security improved –, Alcide was sent home, and Eric back on his own current mission.

She wasn't comfortable being back there, especially with Salome. But Roman always proved himself a good host, and a better even decision maker. Until this:

"And we've found a replacement for our beloved Nan, he's a very young vampire, but his experience and capacity to reach out to the masses is all the more impressive."

This is when Steve Newlin entered the room.

Jill jumped on her feet.

"Hell no."

There was no way she was working with, or even remotely trust, _Reverend_ Steve _fucking_ Newlin. And she wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that he had been turned.

"- I'd rather keep going by myself. With Adela by my side, and if we can recruit more hunters, we can double our results in two more months, I'm sure of it.

\- I'm afraid this isn't possible, Miss Kay. Not only we can't let you go unsupervised, but the whole point is to appear like we're working together.

\- Well, I'm not working together with this psychopath. Find someone else.

\- The work you've been doing until now, is remarkable, Miss Kay, although, I still feel like you're overestimating your own importance.

\- Then, let me go home! What I've started, someone else can finish it. Hell, it will probably finish itself! Some hunters are willing to do your job for you, now. But other hunters have almost managed to kill me _twice_. I think I deserve a break."

She did look exhausted and disheartened. And the conditions of her deal – the reinstatement of Nora at the council, and Northman's pardon – were, in fact, working in his own favor. He could have the media argue that she had been frightened by death threats. It wouldn't do any good to her image, though, hunters' pride would push them to come and take her place. As she had said, the flocks would work for them, spreading their message, thinking it had all been at the initiative of one of their own.

He let the argument drag on, right until she said some things she had to regret. Then, he sent her back to the guest room, just long enough so she'd feel like their prisoner. Finally, when he would send her back to her forsaken little town, alone and with nothing to show for her hard work, it would feel like a deliverance.

He had thought he'd had to kill her, for some time. She indisputably knew too much. But he could surmise it would cause unrest with Northman and Nora. Plus, not only was she quite pleasant, but she had proven herself more loyal than he had thought, and she might well be of use again in the future.

* * *

I enter my old little house, almost three months after leaving it, with a feeling of strangeness. The last time I was here, I had just packed a bag to crash at Alcide's house. Before that, it had been just prior to leaving for Mississippi. It seems like six lifetimes ago. I let my bags on the floor and drive directly to Merlotte's. The feeling of Sam – my big brother at heart – hugging me will help me feel at home again.

"The truth is, I'm completely lost."

He introduces me to his girlfriend Luna and her were daughter. I'm so happy he finally got over his Sookie crush and got on with his life. Speaking of the devil, the blonde girl throws herself into my arms without any restraint.

"Well, you know you'll always have your job back here, if that's what you want." He offers, but he already knows I'll dither over it. I mean, working as a waitress was fine, when I knew it was only temporarily paying the bills. I'll still have to pay off my student loan, though. And so, repeating a year would be disastrous.

"Well, now that I'm done being a TV celebrity, I'm considering switching career to bank robbing, or something like that."

Once back at the house, I break down crying. I'm already tired of feeling sorry for myself, but I can't help the images – of innocent redheaded Carrie laughing in the bus, baby Jessie inert on the floor, that limbless guy I knew from back then and his sentence: 'How could you betray your mother like this?' – spinning in my head. Carrie followed me, because she trusted me. Now, Adela is going down that road, with others, and I have abandoned them. For what?

My phone rings.

"You have to stop doing that; it's unbearable."

Eric's voice still brings a smile on my lips.

"- Hey, handsome, what are you up to? – is my poor attempt at lightheartedness.

\- I checked, and nothing can prevent you from taking your final exams next week-

\- What are you talking about? I'd have to have validated my rotations and-

\- I have a guy, right now, glamouring your former boss, so he'll put a stamp on that paper-

\- Eric, you can't-

\- And I know there's a few paperwork missing, but nothing a girl that could buy herself a house at thirteen couldn't counterfeit.

\- That's cheating!

\- No. It'd be cheating if you counterfeited the _results_ of the exams. We could do that too, though. I guess it'd be even easier…

\- Eric-

\- Jill! If you hadn't met me, would you have failed?

\- If I hadn't met you, I'd probably be dead by now.

\- Well, same here, so… Take that exam, Jill."

I breathe in. I don't want to cheat, though, right now is the first time I feel like the lid over my heart is beginning to be lifted.

"- Eric, if I pass that exam, you know I'll leave, right?

\- Good. It's settled then."

And he hangs up.

* * *

Evidently, she passed with flying colors. She had worked all week, day and night, to make up for the time she had missed. She'd had to break into her school, add a few signatures there, and into their computer, to make sure she was still even registered. She was sure it would raise a few questions, as her disappearance and subsequent reappearance on TV couldn't have gone unnoticed, but she guessed she would deal with them as they arose. She should have felt ashamed at the subterfuge, but she simply felt like a hunter. They did things like that all the time. Especially when it came to making money. Compared to them, she even felt like a lightweight, trying to get _into_ the exam and not _out_ of it.

They only had to have glamoured a couple of inquisitive professors from the faculty, other than that, she received the letter from Seattle's hospital without any more complication. That night, she was having a celebratory -slash- goodbye party, with everyone, at Merlotte's. She had a one-way plane's ticket for the day after; she had sold her house, and what little she had of furniture, everything that didn't fit into her suitcase. With that, she had gathered a small amount that would be enough to survive until she'd get her first paycheck from the internship. Sam was to take care of closing the deals, after she'd left, so she could spend her last night in her house.

Alcide was missing from the party though. She had called him; she had even drove to his house, but to no avail. Eric was halfway across the country. She had no idea when she'd see him again. But, tonight was about saying good bye to the life she'd made for herself in this small town. She had missed them all, during her months on the road, so she could only surmise she'd miss them even more, once she had officially moved out.

"Damn, this is stupid, I'm taking you to the airport tomorrow morning!" Sam was tearing up after a few glasses, and Jill laughed, unable to let herself feel all this too deeply.

"- You'll call, right? – Sookie sniffled.

\- Of course I will."

Jill shook hands with Bill, and, maybe because the wind send a whiff of his scent towards her, she remembered the one time she had sensed him whole, long ago, in that church:

"You should tell her, you know, – she whispered to him, – whatever it is you're hiding from her; I'm sure you two will get passed it."

He only gritted his teeth and averted his eyes. She smiled at him warmly, though; she knew how strongly he felt for the blonde girl.

When she drove back home, she realized she had remained completely sober. It was as if her own subconscious was forbidding her to feel the whole extent of her own sorrow. She was shielding herself, as she had done when her mother had died. That fact compelled her to realize what a loss leaving this community was to her. Though, still, she couldn't shed a tear.

Once she got home, she only put her key into the lock before she felt him. Like a swirl of brisk wind, he was behind her. She didn't need to turn to know it was him. She only closed her eyes, to sense him even more deeply. He stood, barely an inch from her, raising goosebumps all over her skin.

"Invite me in."

His breath made her shoulders shiver, and her smile grew bigger.

"- Aren't you going to congratulate me first?

\- Congratulations are for things that required at least a little effort. This was never into question."

She chuckled before opening her door and walking in, leaving him outside. He hissed in aggravation at her childish game.

She left the door open, as she slowly unbuttoned the front of the summer dress she'd been wearing. A teasing grin played innocently on her features. Gradually, she uncovered her arms, unbuckled her weapons, and undid her necklace. Now in her underwear, she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, while her other hand lowered into her panties.

She was still looking at him, standing in front of him, a little bashful, but out of reach. And she could feel every reaction of his body. His anger and frustration, his arousal, his amusement also, and even a hint of pride at her brazenness.

"- Your neighbors will see you.

\- I don't care; I'm leaving tomorrow.

\- Let me in.

\- Uh huh."

Her fingers were moving inside of her, in front of him. He gritted his teeth, seething on the outside, but she could feel how much he liked it underneath, and the ever-growing bulge in his pants was there to attest it. She brought her free hand into her hair, messing them up as she moaned. He wanted to leave, tear down the house, or do anything to take back control, but he was enraptured.

She unclasped her bra and let it slide on the ground, so her fingers could play with her own breasts. He wanted to yell. She closed her eyes, and he could feel the pleasure overtaking her. She whimpered softly, biting her lips, as her hand worked around her own clit. He had to take his erection out of its constraint, and she opened her eyes with a winning smile.

"Mr. Northman, please come in."

He was in without wasting another second. Though, when he reached her, faster than the eye could see, she had been awaiting it. Moving as she had learned as a hunter, she used his speed against him to spin the both of them around and push him back on the bed.

Of course, had he wanted to stop her, he could have. Though he still had been surprised by her deftness, and the use of a hunter's technique on him had awakened some dark instincts that were just as strangely arousing. So, he fell back on the mattress, with an intense look in his eyes. And, when she placed her legs on either side of his hips, with a hand on his chest to keep him lying, he was hit with the same thought he'd had, the last time he was here: _I would have never gotten tired of this_. Though, this time, the thought was harsh and grim.

Before she could react to his change of mood, he flipped them both, so he could finally hold her. Pinning her under his weight, he kissed her deeply, still conveying some of his sorrow. She wanted to ask, but he couldn't let her talk. He shushed her with a finger over her lips, that she bit, before he pulled his shirt above his head. They chuckled as they took a second to gaze into each other's eyes.

She was still wearing her panties and him his pants, albeit unbuttoned, when they heard the crack of the wood on her porch. The door had been left wide open. Alcide was standing there, mouth agape.

"Like what you see?" Eric asked, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

He received a slap on the shoulder for that, before she pushed him off her and pulled the sheet over her frame.

"I'm… I'm sorry; I just… I didn't mean to…" Alcide couldn't finish a sentence, and he turned away to leave.

But Eric was suddenly on the porch. His torso bare, his hands in the pockets of his unbuttoned pants, showing the trail of blond hairs that descended towards his groin, he leaned on the railing. Alcide's eyes were drawn down, before he forced them up.

"- Alcide, my faithful friend, what brings you here, at such an untimely hour?

\- I just…

\- Eric, stop. Alcide, I'm sorry, we should have at least closed the door-

\- Oh, don't be so sorry, dear; I don't think _he_ is." Eric snickered.

Alcide decidedly ignored him to turn to her, handing her a package:

"- I got your calls, Jill; I'm sorry I wasn't at your party. I just wanted to give you this, and I'll be gone.

\- What is it?

\- It's just some sage. It's supposed to purify the air. We use it when our sense of smell is overloaded; it kind of resets it. I thought it'd be a good thing, if you wanted to start a new life…"

She took the present with a quivering breath.

"- Thank you; it's perfect.

\- I'm sorry for the bad timing.

\- Oh, come on, – Eric interjected, blocking the way, – now that you came all this way, you're not going to leave so soon. It'd be a shame to waste such an…opportunity."

He advanced upon the wolf languidly, displaying his seductive smile and letting his finger trail on the other man's chest. Alcide's breath rasped, before he straightened himself and cleared his throat.

* * *

I wonder if I'm dreaming, when I indeed witness the wolf blushing. The idea of these two men together could make me lightheaded. I bite the inside of my cheeks when Eric glances at me knowingly; the bastard can feel my embarrassment.

"- Eric, what are you doing?

\- I just figured I didn't get you any going away present. So, I thought I could redeem myself."

Eric is loving how uncomfortable the two of us feel; though I can't figure out why Alcide hasn't stormed out yet. Suddenly, it hits me: he's drunk the vampire's blood not too long ago. His nights must have been filled with confusing erotic dreams since then. I laugh at the thought.

Next though, I wonder if Eric is serious, if he'd go through with it. I know him possessive; I also know he has no problem being with a man. I raise a quizzical eyebrow at him. And the smile he offers in return is more truthful than I expected.

His hands are still teasing the wolf's chest, descending to his belt.

"- I'm not gay, Northman, nor bi or whatever.

\- Aren't you? Then, why are you hard as a brick in there?"

Eric's fingers flick on his fly.

"- Leave him alone. – I interject, not wanting to force anything.

\- I could glamour him-

\- Yeah, that would be rape, Eric."

The tall vampire rolls his eyes jokingly and raises his arms in defeat, before walking back into the house. I'm left alone on the porch, wearing only a sheet around my almost naked body, with the uneasy wolf. He doesn't move to leave, though.

"- You two are kidding, right? – he tries.

\- I don't think so."

He looks at me disconcerted, but I decide to lay it out:

"Listen, I'm leaving for the airport tomorrow at 6 am, and I'm not coming back any time soon. And, yeah, I can't deny the thought is more than enticing to me, so it's your decision. I'm having sex either way."

He shakes his head at me, as he usually does when he can't believe me. I chuckle, before judging it's time to get flirty, so I let the sheet fall on the ground.

"Come on, I know what those dreams are like, so I know you want to. And if you're embarrassed, – I add with a wink then a shrug, – just focus on me."

I get back inside to be met by Eric's extended hand. He makes me twirl around before pulling me back to him, as he's leaning against the wall. Our lips find each other effortlessly. My hand explores the cool muscles of his abdomen to find, below the iliac crest, the one on his hip, called Apollo's belt. I love this one. And his is deliciously chiseled.

Alcide steps in, then. So, I smile and pull on his shirt to kiss him in turn. I can feel Eric's ambiguous reaction, between amusement and jealousy, so I make sure to let my hand lower to regions that'll refocus his attention.

From then on, I must admit, it's a blur of fingers and lips. I let my eyes close sometimes, just to feel the contrasts of heat and cold, of warm breath panting and cool control mixed with raw feelings. I feel them fighting for dominance on my body, as they bring me to pleasure. When an icy tongue goes down on me, warm lips close around my ear lobe, and my back is pressed to a muscled chest, while hands are _everywhere_.

I'm soon writhing in ecstasy. And my hands search both their length urgently. I then kneel before them both, to stroke and suck and knead and lick, in turn, until I hear their grunts in unison, and both bodies tremble. But I stop before it ends, to push them back to the bed.

Alcide falls first, so I straddle him and descend on his width, with small back-and-forth motions. Eric wraps his arms around me, as he grinds his own length on my lower back. His teeth are nipping on the crook of my neck. His cold presence is still exhilarating. I lean into him and give him better access, by letting my head fall back on his shoulder. As he still accompanies my movements up and down Alcide's dick, his fangs sink into my skin. I cry out and suddenly stop still.

I hear the wolf growl in frustration, when I straighten up and force him to slip out before he finished. Eric licks my wound one last time as he lets my upper body leave his embrace and lower down, so my lips can dive on Alcide's. Doing so, I arch my back and can feel Eric's fingers finding my core immediately. So, as I trail down Alcide's chest, to finish what I started orally, I offer myself on my knees to Eric's length.

The pure jouissance of giving and receiving such pleasure at the same time, is beyond words. Alcide, with one hand in my hair, the other clutching the mattress, and his wide-open eyes fixed on us both, is the first to give in. His cry of complete abandon, and his taste in my mouth, gives me leaves to claw his hips, as I let everything go, tightening and jolting under Eric's iron grip.

As I've come apart and collapsed on Alcide's body, I could have thought it was over. And a part of me already regretted our greed that made us burn this flame too fast. But then I realized Eric was far from done. In a swift movement, he lifts me up an flip me over, so my back is now laid on the wolf and my tits are rising at my vampires touch. He licks, sucks and scratch my chest with his fangs as my fingers fumble feverishly to his still hard length. Right. We're talking about a guy that can go on non-stop for hours.

He soothes me with icy licks that makes me arch far back. When he feels me ready and thrusts inside me again, I'm trembling with want. And the rhythmic motion he imposes, in addition to sending me straight back to rapturous heavens, also wakes the wolf behind me right back up.

I can feel his own growing pleasure slide between my butt cheek, and his muscled arms holding me tight. Our lips and tongues find each other as I turn my head toward him and Eric's grasp on my thighs tighten. His speed increases to a blur. I'm seeing black dots but I wouldn't want him to stop for the world.

Now he suddenly stops and slips out as I cry. He pulls me up, so I'm now sitting on Alcide's groin. And this one can't help himself pushing inside in Eric's place, so turned on he is by watching us. His hands help me up and down his length while Eric's the one watching, standing before me. Though he is still hard; he still hasn't allowed himself release. I open my mouth and swallow him whole in one motion. His eyes roll in his skull as his head falls back.

And I keep pleasuring him, my tongue swirling and my lips sliding, with all I have, while Alcide his making me moan and scream. He's straightened back behind me, with both hands reaching around my body, rubbing my nipples and torturing my clit. His warmth enfolding me makes me feverish, and I clutch on Eric to alleviate it. Thought the spark contrast and his own shudder might be my undoing. When Alcide finally comes again, I'm a whimpering mess of shivers and sweat.

However, when I come back to my senses, I realize I was still unable to bring Eric with us over the edge. He's still staring at me in all his naked glory with a smile full of promises. He's not done with us just yet. He waits for me to smile back before he lunges himself at me, his fangs sinking in my breast while he enters me again, and again, I welcome him whole, wet and sizzling, and again, he brings us over the brink of utter bliss, until himself loses all control and explodes in a deafening roar…

He finally collapses by my side, pulling me flush against his chest, and tangling his legs with mine. We're all dazed, but with a hand on the wolf's stomach before me, and one on the vampire's waist behind me, I think I lose consciousness for a moment.

* * *

He let his hand rise and fall on her breast, feeling her breathe, for a while, before he laid down light kisses on her shoulder. Incising the flesh on his finger, he closed the wounds he had pierced earlier. She moaned and stirred without opening her eyes. However, the nights were short this time of year, and he had to move, soon. He wondered at the lump in his throat, as it was time for goodbyes. So, he didn't speak.

"When will I see you again?" She asked with her eyes still closed, and he didn't answer.

Alcide was still lying on his back beside her. His hand was leisurely tracing small circles on her thigh. He folded an arm behind his head, and looked at Eric with a frown, while the vampire put his clothes back on.

Only, when his hand was on the doorknob, he felt hers on his arm, pulling him back.

"- Eric?

\- You won't." He managed to let out, not looking at her.

She paused for a second, but decided not to believe him.

"- Excuse me?

\- This is for the best, Jill. For the both of us. You deserve a chance at a normal life."

He exited the small house, where he suddenly felt confined.

"And _you_ deserve to be free of me?"

She was boiling, her whole body shaking, while she followed him out. It couldn't end like this, not after everything. He spun around to face her, and she froze. His stare, so loving minutes earlier, was as cold as steel.

"- Will you let me turn you?

\- No!

\- Then, yes, Jill, this is it.

\- You can't leave like that!

\- If you wanted teary goodbyes, you chose the wrong person.

\- You're an asshole, Eric."

He smiled at her sadly.

"I never said otherwise."

He knew he left her in comforting arms, with Alcide there to catch her when she'd fall, and Sam, already on his way here, to take her to the airport. Though, for now, her small trembling frame stood alone in the empty street.

"A waste of your time, huh?" she said brokenly.

At his highest speed, he was back before her. He grabbed her chin forcefully when she recoiled in anger.

"Never."

Her lips tasted like salt before he flew away.

* * *

 _x_

 ** _End of Season 04_**

 _x_

* * *

 _Damn, that ending was sad... I didn't think it would be this bad...!  
Thankfully, Season 05_ _is already out_ _, so, this is not the end!  
I've posted it separately. (I want to mark this as complete, since it feels like a cycle has ended.)  
So, you can now look for Hunters & Preys S05!  
Please review, even briefly! I'm dying to know what people thought of the turn of events...  
And thank you so much to those who already did!_


End file.
